The Daughter and The Son
by mumma.bear
Summary: Georgia Moran left Charming 15 years ago with the promise of a better life, although what she found was something quite different. The death of her best friend brings her back to Charming and the family she left behind so many years ago as a very different person. Sometimes angels are found in the most unlikely places...
1. Chapter 1 - Home

**Chapter 1**

 **Home**

Where is home? Is it the place you were born, the place you grew up, the place where your family is? To me, it was wherever your heart is, and although I hadn't been here for nearly twenty years, my heart had never truly left. Charming was all those things and more, and to me it would always be home.

As I rode into town on the Harley Davidson Sportster XL I had just bought, the place I hadn't seen in over half my life suddenly felt as if I had never left. Riding down the main street, everything felt familiar yet foreign at the same time. It felt strange to not be the little girl running down the street, chasing after the older boys as they tried to beat the motorcycles to the corner. Although I hadn't been here since I was a child, I knew Charming like the back of my hand, and it wasn't long before I looked upon the place where I had spent most of my childhood.

Teller-Morrow Automotive Repairs.

I sighed. I wish so much that I had been returning under better circumstances. I had talked for so long of returning to Charming, of being reunited with my original family. And now I was here. Only I had a nagging feeling in my heart that some of my family were not.

Pulling into the parking lot outside the garage, the familiar sight of the Reaper welcomed me - a symbol that meant home, no matter where in the world I was. I turned off the bike and took a moment to take in my surroundings. I wasn't really sure how I would feel when I finally returned to my hometown, but was surprised to find my heart breaking to realize how much I had missed it over the last 15 years...

"You right, Bro?"

I looked up, pulled from my daydreaming by a rough voice. Standing over me was a bald guy in a cut, with a face that said "don't mess with me". He was deadly - a soldier through and through.

I stepped off my bike and pulled off my helmet, letting my hair cascade loose down my back. "I'm looking for Jax Teller. He around... Bro?"

He looked startled for a minute, and a look flashed across his face, but it was gone before I could place it. He composed himself quickly, and was back to ice cold. "He's not here. What do you need him for?"

Before I could answer, a older woman walked down from the Garage, drawing my attention. There was once a time when Gemma Teller-Morrow had been the closest thing I knew to a mother, but it had been over a decade since we had spoken to one another. She looked as if she was heading towards the pair, but a dark truck pulled into the lot with a man and a woman inside, and she headed that way instead. Just behind the truck roared two bikes, one with a girl on the back, clutching onto the rider.

I sat back, watching as they all talked. They seemed to be talking about the blonde girl who had been on the motorcycle. They were too far away to hear any of their conversation, but I wasn't interested in they were talking about - I was too busy watching the younger guy who rode in with the girl. I would recognize Jackson Teller anywhere, no matter how many years it had been. Although older, his long blonde hair gave him away in an instant.

"So, what's your business with Jax, Crow-Eater?" the bald guy asked again.

"Crow-Eater?" I was pulled from my thoughts in an instant at his comment, my temper rising as I pulled off my sunglasses and glared at him. Not that I had a problem with them personally, but I has never had much respect for those who chased after the Sons, so desperate and easy. "Darling', I'm no whore."

"That's what they all say," he muttered, a smirk across his lips. "And then the legs open -"

That did it. Fuming, I stepped away from my bike, walking up so I was inches from him. Although short, I could stand up for myself and did, usually without much though of the consequences.

"You got something to say, mate?"

He smirked again. "Oh how cute. The Crow-Eater is all tough and -"

That did it. Before he knew what was happening, my fist flew around, connecting with his jaw, before my knee came straight up to his groin. He dropped to the ground, holding his family jewels.

"Not so cute now, huh?" I taunted, taking a step back.

"Bitch," he swore, starting to get up.

The group from the over side of the lot came over, and within seconds, two strong hands were on my shoulders, holding me back as Jax picked the guy up off the ground.

"What the hell is going on, Hap?" Jax asked, as the other guy was brushing himself off.

"Ask her. Bloody crow-eater came in here looking for you."

I went to go at him again, but the Scottish voice holding me back said "Easy, Lass."

"Enough." Jax turned around and looked at me, now that I had shrugged myself out of the Scotsman's grasp. "What do you - wait, do I know you?"

I smiled. "What, you don't remember your first kiss, Jackson?"

Jax looked confused for a moment before recollection swept across his face.

"Georgia? What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I should have known it was you with that temper..."

I punched him playfully in the chest and looked up as I stepped away. "I spoke to Opie a week ago. He sounded really off, Jax, the whole conversation left me with a really bad feeling, like something wasn't right. And then when I couldn't reach him for a few days, I got on the first flight over..." I trailed off as his face grew dark. "Oh no, Jackson..."

"I'm so sorry, G." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Opie was killed 2 days ago."

My hands covered my mouth - although I had feared something was wrong, hearing the words out aloud broke something inside. "Oh god," I whispered, my stomach dropping. "A part of me was hoping I was just being paranoid..."

"Someone tell me who this crazy chick is?"

"Sorry Happy," Jax replied, turning back to the others. "Everyone, this is Georgia Moran, her father was Otto Moran, of the First 9."

"Lil' Killer's kid?" Happy asked, a look somewhere between admiration and amusement crossing his face. "Geez, can see you obviously take after your Daddy with a swing like that."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said, feeling bad now that my temper had dissipated. "You ok?"

"Takes more than that to put me down, baby."

"Mother of Christ, didn't think I'd be seeing you again, Georgie," the Scott behind me said. I turned around and looked up at Chibs. He had just joined SAMCRO after leaving the Belfast charter before my Uncle and I moved to Australia to start the Geelong chapter.

"Good to see you again, Chibs. Momma G," I smiled at Gemma. After I lost both my parents before I was 2, and lived with my Uncle, Gemma had taken on the role of surrogate mother, and I had spent most nights with her watching me while my Uncle was with the club.

"Little Georgia," she came over and kissed my forehead. "I've missed you, baby girl."

"I've missed you too. All of you. I just wish I was back under better circumstances."

Jax wrapped his arm across my shoulder, rubbing my arm reassuringly. "It's good to have you back home."

Jax gave instructions to the others, and everyone dispersed, heading in their own direction as Jax and I walked inside the clubhouse.

"How long are you staying for?" Jax asked as we walked.

"Not sure," I admitted. "I hadn't really made plans to come, and likewise haven't made plans to return yet. So are you going to tell me what happened with Opie? Has this got anything to do with Piney?"

Jax looked confused. "You know about Piney?"

"Opie told me he was killed. Didn't give me any details, but he seemed to think it was an inside job. We spoke a lot, Jax," I explained as he looked surprised. "He got in contact with me after Donna was killed. I think he just needed someone outside the club that he could talk to that knew what this life was like."

"I had no idea you guys were still keeping in contact." He sighed and went to the empty bar inside. He poured himself a drink and placed one in front of me. "No, it wasn't related to Piney. Those are both two very long stories with lots of moving parts. Anyway, with Ope, some shit went down a while back and we got ourself some serious heat from a serious OG. A real big player with his hand in everything around here. There was a warrant out for me, Chibs and Tig and we were arrested. Opie punched a cop and got himself sent to county too, to protect me I guess. While we were there, this guy, Pope, told me that he needed a dead Son in payment. The guards were all in on it. They told me I had to pick someone and when I refused, they told me they would choose. Opie knew all of this, and he sacrificed himself."

"Jesus, Jax," I whispered, tears starting to form in my eyes.

He stared at his hands, lost in his own world for a moment. "They beat him to death, right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything. He shouldn't have gone like that, it should have been me. He was my brother and I couldn't protect him."

"Oh, no Jax." I held him tight and wiped away the single tear that fell from his eyes, while mine were steaming down my cheeks. "Opie made his choice. You know he would have died for you in a heartbeat, and you for him. That's what brothers do. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

It could have been two minutes, it could have been twenty that we sat there, both absorbed in our own thoughts. "When do you bury him?" I asked finally, breaking the silence

Jax cleared his throat, wiping his eyes quickly. "His body will be here soon. We'll be having a wake here this afternoon."

I nodded. "Still have that room here? I could do with a hot shower to freshen up. It was a long overnight flight."

"Of course, Darlin'."

Opie's body arrived a few hours later. I watched as the boys carried him into the Chapel, and rested his sleek, black coffin on the table. A few people were already there, with others still coming through. I was sitting, talking with Gemma and Nero, her new boyfriend. I really liked Nero, he seemed like a genuinely warm-hearted guy. I was just finding more out about Nero when the boys all gathered and headed outside. A few minuted later, they returned with a blonde lady, around the same age as me.

"Is that Lyla?" I asked. Gemma nodded. Opie had spoken of Lyla, his wife, but obviously I had never met her before. I could tell that she was gorgeous, but at the moment, she was a mess. The death of Opie had hit her hard. Jax walked into church with her, and the door was closed behind them, giving her some privacy.

When they exited the room, Lyla looked completely broken. Jax whispered something to her and they walked over to where I was sitting.

"Lyla, this is Georgia, she was one of Opie's closest friends when we were kids. Georgia, this is Lyla, Ope's wife."

Lyla nodded. "Opie talked about you often. He said you were like a sister to him."

I smiled and put my hand on her arm. "Ope was my brother, even if we didn't share DNA. Which would make you my sister, so if you or Ellie or Kenny need anything, you make sure you let me know."

She tried to smile, but instead just nodded again, tears streaming from her eyes. Jax mouthed thank you and lead Lyla over to Gemma, who wrapped her arms around her.

We all had our chance to say goodbye to Ope. After the Sons went in to say their farewells, Jax came with me and stood beside me as I stepped in front of the coffin.

"He looks so peaceful," I whispered, running a finger across his cheek. It was cold, which surprised me for some reason - he looked like he was just sleeping. But unfortunately he wouldn't wake from this sleep.

"He does," Jax agreed. "I don't think Ope's been at peace for some time now."

I leant down and kissed his forehead, a single tear falling from my cheek to his.

I stepped back and looked Jax in the eye. "I understand you're President now, and I get I'm not in the Club, but I want answers, Jax. I know that you know what happened to Piney, and I know there is more to his and Ope's death than you're telling me. Ope was my family too, and if you won't be straight with me, I will get the answers myself. I may not wear a cut but I'm as much a Son as anyone here, and you know it. I know we haven't spoken in years, so if you don't believe me, you ring my Charter and they can tell you exactly how committed I am to the Reaper."

I turned around and walk out of Church, passing the mourners on the way. I was lost in my own thoughts as I climbed on my bike, barely noticing the man standing against the wall behind me. I pulled out from the garage, and headed back to town to find a motel for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Bedtime Story

**Chapter 2**

 **Bedtime Story**

A loud banging on the door woke me from my sleep. I reached across, looking for my phone in the dark. My hand finally found it and I checked the time. 3:15am. Who the hell could that be? No-one even knew where I was staying. I reached for the knife I had hidden under my pillow and held it behind my back as I pulled open the door a fraction.

"Happy?" I asked, relaxing a little at the familiar face. "How did you know I was here? And more importantly, what the hell are you doing at my door at 3 in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep," he murmured through the opened gap as he leant against the doorway. "Followed you here this afternoon when you left Opie's wake. Jax wanted me to keep tabs on you."

"Seriously? Well you can tell Jackson that I am quite capable of looking after myself, thank you very much."

"Sure, sure," he nodded, swaying a little. The smell of alcohol drifted through the crack in the door

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" I asked, pulling the door open. I reached out my hand to steady him as he swayed again.

He waved his hand, brushing me off. "Can't remember. Just a bit."

I peered around him. His bike was parked next to mine outside the door. "You rode here?"

"Not like I'd walk."

I shook my head, it was too early to argue. "Well, I'm not going to let you ride home and wrap yourself around a tree, and I'm sure as shit not going to give you a ride now, I'm too tired. There's a sofa in the corner you can sleep on for the next few hours, and you can ride home when you have sobered up a bit." I held the door opened, and motioned for him to come in.

Happy caught sight of the knife in my hand as he came through the door. "Expectin' trouble?" he asked with a chuckle.

I sighed, closing the door behind him as he flopped down on the couch. "I'm always expecting trouble. It seems to have a strange way of finding me."

"What sort of trouble could a little thing like you find yourself in?"

I chuckled darkly. "Oh sweetie, if only you knew the half of it."

"I got time. And I love a good story." He patted the couch next to him.

"Its not exactly a bedtime story," I warned him, sitting down next to him on the couch. "Its not a fairy tale, and it doesn't end with a happily ever after."

"Pft, fairy tales are for pussies. Mine's not exactly sunshine and rainbows either, little girl. Don't worry," he said. "I don't scare easily."

I sighed, then figured he was probably so drunk he wouldn't even remember our conversation in the morning. "Once upon a time -"

"I thought you said it wasn't a fairy tale?!" Happy interrupted.

"Do you want to hear the story or not? Cause I'm more than happy to go back to bed." He held his hands up to apologise and I continued.

"There was a man, his name was Otto. He had returned to the small town of Charming from the war, looking to fit back into society. But it wasn't until he was approached by two old war buddies that he found his place in the world. Not as a soldier, but as a Son. It was the club that gave him a purpose again, and it was through the club that he met the love of his life, Veronica. They had a whirlwind romance, falling more in love with each other every single day. Then one day, the sweetest gift was bestowed upon them - a baby girl.

"What a joyful time it should have been for the two of them, but as fate would have it, their baby was not the blessing they thought, but rather a curse. For poor Veronica died giving birth to her, and Otto lost his true love forever. Devastated by the loss of his one love, Otto become completely devoted to the club, and before his daughter's second birthday, he was murdered by a rival gang, and his body dumped into the stream.

"And what of his daughter? She then lived with her Uncle, a generous man who did as much as he could for her, but he had no idea what to do with such a young little girl. But he loved her, and with the support of family and friends, the young girl grew up well.

"Then one day, her Uncle told her that they would be moving to a far away land, not to return for many, many years. The girl cried for days, as she did not want to leave the family she had found here in Charming. She was told that she would find a new life, that she would make new friends and have a new family, but things weren't as they were promised. Yes, there was a new family, but as they say, you can't pick your family. While most of the people she had met were kind and generous, there were some who were wicked and evil. It's always the betrayal of those who are supposed to protect you that hurts the most. One of the men who was supposed to be family and protect her instead abused her, and being young and naive, she believed him when he told her she couldn't tell anyone. Then one day after almost three years, the wicked man left, and she was finally free from his clutches. She felt the first glimpse of joy, a feeling she had not felt for many years, but it was short lived.

"Just after her 16th birthday, her uncle, the only blood relative she had left, was told he had cancer and only had months to live. The day he passed was the day the girl left school. She stayed with the club, they were her family after all, but she had also started working with a local mechanic as an apprentice, learning all she could from him. He took her under his wing, and made her feel like the most special girl in the world. When things were good between them, they were great and she thought they would be together forever. But there were times when things weren't so great, and when he was mad he would hit her and beat her until she was defeated. One day he had been drinking, and while she was making them dinner, he stormed into the kitchen in a fit of rage, accusing her of cheating on him with one of her "dirty bikers". He smacked her into the kitchen bench, and as she landed, her hand fell on the knife she had been using. As he came at her the next time, she fought back, and during their struggle, she stabbed him with the knife, killing him.

"Not knowing what to do, she went to the only people she had left in the world, the Club. They protected her, and covered it all up. After that, she swore she would never be helpless again, and began taking self defence classes, and training with some club members. She felt indebted to the club for protecting her, and did everything she could to repay them for what they had done. As the violence and the war surrounding the club grew, so did her commitment to them. Before she was twenty, she had helped patch up bullet and knife wounds, and anything the club needed, she was there.

"But whatever she had done at that point for the club was nothing compared to what came next. One day she was leaving the clubhouse when a gang of bikers from the Comancheros pulled up, and attacked one of the Sons. Pulling a knife out of her pocket, she snuck over and stabbed one of the attackers. One of the Comancheros knocked the Son out cold, and they pulled the girl into a nearby van. She struggled to escape, but they hit her in the head and she blacked out. When she woke, she was tied up in an old shed. Three of the Comancheros who had kidnapped her were there, and they told her to take a message back to the Sons from them. They then tortured and raped her for what seemed like an eternity, and when they were finished, they tossed her out of the van on the doorsteps of the clubhouse."

I didn't realise I had started crying until Happy reached across and wiped a tear from my cheek. I wiped my eyes quickly, scolding myself as my cheeks turned pink. Why did I just tell all my deepest darkest secrets to a man I barely knew?

"So young..." Happy said to himself, so quietly I almost didn't hear. When he spoke again, his voice was louder, and deadly. "I would kill every person who ever hurt you, Georgia."

"There's not many left to kill," I admitted. "When the club retaliated after I was kidnapped, I was right there beside them. Since that day, I was treated as a member of the Sons. I may not be patched, but I sit in Church, I ride with the Club, and anything my brothers need, I'm there for them as they are there for me."

"You know, I've been from one side of the country to the other, I thought I had seen everything, but I've never heard of a chick being so involved in a club before." He looked at me with dark eyes. "You are one special lady, Mini Killer."

We stared at each other for a moment, both studying each other. I saw the genuine concern in his eyes, even though they were still a little glazed from the alcohol. Before I knew exactly what happened, I leant across the lounge and kissed Happy. He responded in an instant, kissing me back ferociously. I climbed onto his lap, straddling him as we continued kissing. His lips left mine and travelled down my neck, his hands pulling my hips close. I breathed heaving, grabbing his leather vest and pulled it off. Up came his shirt and that was tossed to the ground. My fingers traced the snake tattoo across his chest, before his lips returned to mine. He pulled at the bottom of my shirt, and it too ended up on the floor. We continued kissing as he grabbed onto my hips, and stood up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me across the room to the bed. He laid me down and held himself over me.

"Is this ok?" he asked, his voice husky and filled with desire.

I looked him straight in the eye. "Take off your pants, Lowman."


	3. Chapter 3 - Trust

**Chapter 3**

 **Trust**

I knew it was late when I woke up the next morning, the sun peeking through the curtains gave that away. I stretched and rolled over to check the time, when I hit something. Or someone. Happy was still asleep, looking far less fearsome when he slept. I quietly climbed out of bed, and went for a shower. The hot water was amazing, and I felt all my muscles relax instantly. As I showered, I remembered details from the night before. Happy arriving at my door, our conversation on the lounge, then the kissing...

I sighed as I switched off the water. I hadn't planned on any sort of relationship while I was here, I didn't even know if that's what it was. I certainly hadn't planned on hooking up with anyone on my first night back in Charming. I hadn't been with anyone since that night with the Comancheros, and honestly, I didn't know if I would ever be ready to be intimate with someone again after my trust had been broken so many times. But there was something about Happy. I could completely understand why others feared him - his whole persona screamed danger, but I saw past the tough guy exterior. He was dangerous because he was an enforcer, it was his duty to his club to do what was necessary to protect it. His whole life was dedicated to the Reaper, and let's be honest, the club was built for those who didn't fit into society. Happy was just an extreme case.

I wrapped a towel around me and opened the bathroom door. I was surprised to find the room empty, no trace of anyone having been there, except for a note on the bed.

"Jax called, needs me at TM. Talk later. H."

I dropped the paper back onto the bed and sighed. I tried not to read too much into it, although a small part of me felt a little betrayed. I knew what club life was like, and when your president called, you went.

I quickly got dressed, needing to get out of the room and my own head for a while. Jumping on my bike, I headed into town. Given I had only brought one small bag with me containing the bare essentials, a shopping trip was in order.

I was just leaving the chemist, waving goodbye to the lovely lady I had just met as I headed down the road to the supermarket, when I ran into Gemma.

"How are you doing, darling?" she asked, kissing me on the cheek.

I shrugged. "Just trying to get myself a bit settled. Figured if I'm staying for a while, I would need more than the few things I brought with me. Can't live out of a duffel for too long. Sorry for just taking off like that yesterday, I just needed to take some time to process everything, you know?"

"I understand, sweetheart," she said, pulling her hand on my arm. "It's been tough on everyone. Listen, you got time for a quick coffee?"

"I'd love that actually," I said with a smile, and we walked down the street together to a small diner. Once we had ordered, Gemma smiled at me.

"I can't believe how big you are now. Still tiny of course, but you're certainly not the little girl that used to run around my backyard."

"Things have certainly changed," I agreed, twirling the napkin in my hand. "You and Nero? How long has that been a thing?"

"Not long," she replied slyly. "What about you? Anyone special I should know about?"

I thought about the night before with Happy, and the note he left. "Nope, just me. And a whole club full of big brothers, enough to scare off any suitor.

She laughed. "How are things Down Under? Keeping those kangaroos under control?"

"Sure, the underground 'roo smuggling trade is extremely lucrative."

Just then our coffees arrived, and we sipped them quietly.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Gemma asked.

"Well, given all a brought with me was two pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts, I do need to go and do some serious shopping. I was just thinking I would have to do a few runs on the bike to get it all done."

She scribbled an address and phone number on a piece of paper and handed it across the table. "I have a few appointments today otherwise I would take you myself. This is Nero's address in Stockton. He'd love to play taxi driver for the day. Then when you're done, you can come to dinner tonight at my house. No arguments. I'll let him know you're on the way."

If there was one thing I knew about Gemma, is that if she told you to do something, it wasn't worth arguing. "Thanks Mumma G."

She squeezed my hand. "I haven't been called that in years, it's nice to hear it again." She checked her watch. "Shit, I've gotta run. You go and find Nero and I will see you tonight. 7 o'clock"

She left a twenty on the table for the coffee, kissed my head and left. I finished my coffee, and headed off to Stockton.

I pulled up outside a building with DN written on the doorway. Stepping inside, the place looked like an empty shell. There were a few women wandering around, packing a few things into boxes.

"We're not looking for any new girls," a young Hispanic woman said as she carried a pile of papers past me and placed them in a nearby box.

"I'm actually looking for someone, I'm not sure if I have the right place... Nero Padilla?"

"He's in his office," she replied. "Down the hall, second door on your right."

"Thanks," I said, walking down the hallway. I knocked on the door which was slightly ajar.

"Yeah, come in," a voice called from inside. I poked my head around the corner. "Hey Georgia. Gemma just called and said you were coming by."

"Yeah, sorry about this," I apologized. "If you're busy, don't worry about it. Gemma just offered and I didn't want to argue..."

"Tell me about it sister," he laughed. "But I'm more than happy to take you. It'll give me a chance to get out of here for a few hours. Just give me a sec to finish the last of this and we can go. Grab a seat. Do you want a drink?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I looked around the office. "What is it you actually do here, Nero?"

"Well, a week ago, I was running an escort service here at Diosa Norte. Unfortunately, the police had other ideas, and now I have to be out by the end of the week."

"I see," I said, still trying to wrap my head around the idea of Nero being a pimp. "Sorry, that's rough. So what happens now?"

"Well, I've got something in the mix to hopefully get the place back up and running at a new location, I just have to wait and see." He closed the laptop in front of him. "That's enough for today, Carnala. Let's get out of here."

I had such a great afternoon shopping with Nero. He was such a sweetheart, helping me carry my bags and being patient while I tried on different clothes, even giving me an opinion on a few options. When we were done, he dropped me at DN so I could pick up my bike, and followed me in his car to the motel. After dropping my bags and a quick change, Nero drove us to dinner at Gemma's.

When we got there, Gemma had dinner ready and waiting. She served up our meals, and we all tucked in. I had a great night, catching up and hearing stories from Gemma about what the club and family had been up to, and Nero told me all about his history with the Byz-Lats, the small-time gang he ran out of Stockton.

We had finished eating, and I was on my fourth glass of wine when there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me,"Gemma said, leaving the table. A minute later she returned, with Jax following her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt," he apologized. "Can I steal Georgia for a minute?"

"Sure," I nodded, and followed him outside. Once outside, he lit a cigarette. He offered me one, and I took it.

"I talked to the President of the Geelong charter today," he started. "He told me what happened with your boyfriend, and with the Comancheros. He told me how much they think of you at your Club." He took another drag from his cigarette. "I'm sorry that happened to you. You should have never been put through so much, especially not for the club. If I had any idea...

"It's in the past, Jax. Ancient history for most."

"Happy saw me this morning, told me you two talked last night," he continued. "He didn't tell me what you two discussed, but he did say that I needed to talk to you. I'm guessing he knows what happened to you. He will be gone for a few days, I needed him to handle something up north."

I shrugged, not sure if Happy told Jax what had happened between us last night. I hoped he hadn't - I didnt really want everyone knowing without having spoken to Happy first. "So does that mean you're going to tell me what is actually going on around here? What happened with Piney and Ope?"

"Look G, things are different around here. This is the original charter, and I can't be seen letting a stranger just walk to the table. I'm not saying you're a stranger," he added, seeing me about to argue, "but the guys don't know you, and honestly, neither do I anymore. Not really. But that doesn't mean I don't trust you or love you any less, we all just need to get to know you. I promise you, when the time is right, I will tell you everything. The shit we're in with the Club at the moment, we could use someone with your experience to help us out with club issues. It won't get you at the table, but it will give you a chance to earn the trust of SAMCRO. Are you in?"

"Of course I'm in, Jackson, whatever you need." As much as it hurt, I understood where he was coming from. They didn't know me, they hadn't seen me broken and at my worst defending them. That was a bond that I may never share with them like I did with my Geelong brothers. But it was a chance to show them, and to get the answers I needed.

"Thank you Georgia. Listen, come by the garage tomorrow. I'll show you around and introduce you to the Club. And I promise, none of them will call you a Crow-Eater," he said, a sly smile on his lips.

"They'd better not," I replied, smacking his arm playfully as he turned to leave. "And Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4 - All I Ask

**Chapter 4**

 **All I Ask**

I spend the next few days at the clubhouse, getting to know all of the members of the club. Some of them, like Bobby and Tig, I remembered from when I was a little girl, and there were others I had never met. Jax introduced me to everyone, and I spent my days in the Garage, helping Gemma with the books, or working on the cars and bikes in the shop with the boys.

One morning, I was working in the garage on my bike. A few of the boys had been giving me a hand to get set up to how I wanted it. They were all in Church at the moment. Jax had told me this morning he would have a job for me that afternoon if I could help him out. Of course I had said yes, and now I was just waiting for them to tell me exactly what I would be doing.

"Hey, Georgia, Jax asked if I could come and get you," I heard Chucky call out from the front of the garage.

I pulled my head out from under my bike. "Thanks Chucky. I'll be down in a sec." I quickly finished putting the last part back on the bike then slid out from underneath. I wiped the oil off my hands on a rag as I walked down to the MC, tucking it into the back of my pants and pulling my hair back off my face, just as the Sons came out of the clubhouse.

"Hey Jax, what's up?" I said when I saw him walking out. He called Tig over and they sat me down at one of the tables.

" So we have a bit of a mission for you if you're up to it," Jack said with a sly smile.

"Sounds exciting. I think." Behind the boys, I saw Happy talking to Chibs as they walked over to their bikes. I didn't even know he was back. Was he trying to dodge me? I wasn't sure exactly what to make of it, but a small part of me couldn't help but be hurt. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just a special delivery, doll," Tig said as he slid a box in front of me. Curious, I opened the lid and peered inside. It was full of -

"Fudge?"

"Let's just say the recipient isn't exactly on a health kick," Jax explained. "If you can make sure he gets the package, we can handle the rest. Tig will be waiting outside while you deliver it, and ring us when it's done."

"Easy peasy," I said, grabbing the box. "I'll just wash up and change then we can go, Tiggy."

"Alright, we have a meeting to get to," Jax explained. We'll see you in an hour."

I walked up the street with Tig, checking out the stores. We stopped outside one halfway down the street. "Biacone Insurance" - that was the one. I pulled my shirt down a little, making sure my best assets were on display.

"How do I look?" I asked, smoothing my skirt.

"We just need him to eat the fudge, Doll. Not have a heart attack."

I winked at him with a smile, and opened the door as Tig stepped around the corner. Sitting behind the desk was a gigantic man. I smiled to myself - this was going to be easy.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking up from his desk.

"I hope you can, beautiful," I said, flicking my hair a little. "I'm trying to get some business for my new store I've just opened."

I sat on the edge of his desk, crossing my legs next to him. "They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and what's better than some amazing homemade fudge."

I held the box up to show him. "Something sweet for a sweet man like yourself? Free sample of course."

"I'd love to help you out, but I'm a diabetic, so I can't eat that," he said. He was a terrible liar.

"That's a shame," I said, brushing my hand down his tie. "Perhaps I'll have to rethink my next business venture... I'm obviously missing out on amazing customers like yourself."

"Tell you what? Why don't you leave them here for my clients?" he suggested. "If you leave me your number, I could order some more for the office when they're gone."

"What a wonderful idea," I said, placing the box on the desk. I reached across in front of him, and scribbled down a pretend number. "I'll leave my number in case you need anything, We have a great range, so anything you may have a desire for, just let me know. I'm very accommodating."

I slid off the desk, and turned to walk out the door, swinging my hips as I walked. Once the door closed behind me, Tig stepped out from where he was standing against the window.

"That poor bastard," he said, shaking his head. "He never stood a chance."

"Piece of cake," I said with a smirk. "Although I'm sure a piece of cake wouldn't last long with that man."

We both chuckled as Tig pulled out his phone and rang Jax.

"He's on his way," Tig said, putting his phone away. " Want to hang around and have some fun?"

"I still have no idea what's going on, but I'm in," I agreed. "On one condition."

"Yeah. What's that?"

"You guys do the heavy lifting."

"Jesus, how much did he eat?" Jax asked as they walked through the door.

"The whole box," I replied with a smile, sitting on the desk in front of Biacone, who was passed out in his office chair behind me.

"He may have even licked the box," Tig added. "Georgia was very persuasive."

"How long do we have?"

Juice shrugged. "He's a big boy. Maybe like four hours?"

Bobby and Jax talked to the side while the others started on our friend. The guys worked together to move table to the centre of the room, and it took four of them to move Biacone and lay him on the empty table. Before long, he was strapped naked to the table, with a bondage gag in his mouth. Happy and Chibs pulled up chairs and sat near the desk I was still sitting on, while Juice pulled a camera out and started taking photos, with the guys all giving him pointers for what they liked to call the 'money shot'.

From where I was sitting on the desk, I noticed someone walking to the door. "Umm, guys? We have company."

No-one looked surprised as Tig opened the door. In walked a very confused transsexual.

"Uh, Nero sent me?" she asked, looking around the room. "Salutations, gentlemen, and lady" she added, nodding to me."Venus Van Dam, at your pleasure.

"Venus, thanks for coming." Jax said, walking over to greet Venus.

"Not yet, baby. You gotta eat dinner 'fore you get dessert." She glanced at the table where Biacone lay. "Is he dead? 'Cause I don't do dead."

"No, he's just fat," Juice replied.

"Nero explain the situation?" Jax asked. "I need to know what happens here stays here."

"All my dates have that need, baby. But discretion ain't cheap."

"I was, uh, told $2,000," he said, handing her a roll of cash.

"You were told right. That will do," she said, sliding the money into her purse. "My lips are sealed. Although I might open them up a little bit for you."

We all laughed and Jax looked shocked but couldn't help but laugh too.

"Mm. He has been spending a little too much time at the pie-eatin' table," Venus observed. "What am I supposed to do with Shamu?"

"Um... just ride him a little bit. A few other things. He won't remember any..."

"Yes, but unfortunately I will." Venus looked around. "Powder room?"

"Yeah. It's-it's back here, beautiful," Tig stammered. "I can give you a hand."

Venus patted his chest as she walked past. "It's not gonna happen, tiger."

"Really?" Juice asked, his eyebrows raised. Tig just shrugged.

When Venus returned, she was wearing a full tight latex catsuit. Well, not quite full. As she climbed on top and straddled our large friend, the back of her suit was opened, showing what I had to admit was an extremely toned behind that any girl, guy or anything in between would be proud of. The guys were a combination of horror and awe, while Tig stood transfixed as he watch she scene play out in front of him. It wasn't long before they were all getting into it, and I couldn't help but laugh at how carefree everyone was at that moment. This life could be hard at times, but it was nice to remember the joy that could come from not conforming to society's rules.

While everyone else was having the time of their lives, Happy and Chibs looked surprisingly uncomfortable. After five minutes, Happy whispered something to Chibs, and stood up. Without a word, he grabbed my hand before pulling me to the back of the office and into the back alley.

"What the hell, Happy?" I said, pulling my hand out of his.

"I need to talk to you."

I looked at the ground, kicking a roc. "Now you want to talk? What, it's taken you three days to work out what to say to me?"

I mentally kicked myself as soon as I spoke. I knew deep down it wasn't his fault - Jax had confirmed that he had sent Happy away. But that didn't help my damaged ego.

"Georgia..."

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair," I admitted. "I know Jax sent you on a job."

"Then what's the problem?" Despite his words, his voice wasn't harsh. He simply didn't understand why I was so hurt.

"It just..." I sighed, trying to find the right words without sounding more childish than I already did. "I haven't been 'with' anyone since -well, I think you were the first guy that I had wanted to be with that was on my terms, not theirs. I know there's nothing going on between us, but I guess I just felt -"

Happy stepped towards me, his face just inches from mine. "You are the most incredible woman I have met," he said, his voice low and seriously. "And I am sorry you felt hurt. The last thing I want is to hurt you any more."

My heart began to race with his proximity, the same way it had the other night when we kissed. "So what does that mean then? For us? If there is an 'us'..."

He looked deep into my eyes. "Do you want there to be?"

He was so close now, his lips almost touching mine. Did I want this? I didn't think I would want to be with anyone for a long time, it's not like I sought out a relationship. But then I met Happy, and somehow I just felt at ease around him. Was I ready to commit to someone? No, not to just anyone, to Happy.

"Yes," I said. "I think I do."

Our lips met and I knew I had made the right choice. I trusted him, in a way I had never trusted anyone before. Yes, my trust had been misplaced in the past, but it was plain to see that Happy's commitment to the club was unyielding, and when he looked at me, the same passion and commitment was there.

He pulled away, still staying close.

"So how does this work?" I asked. "Do you want to keep this quiet? I don't want to cause any issues for you with the club."

"If you're not comfortable, we can keep it low key for now, but I'm not afraid for people to know. If be lucky to have you as my old lady. But I don't do relationships," he admitted, "I never have, so I can't promise you anything, except that I swear to never intentionally hurt you."

"That's all I ask."


	5. Chapter 5 - Invasion

**Chapter 5**

 **Invasion**

"You ok?"

Happy was sitting on the benches outside the garage, looking like he had a lot on his mind. I sat down next to him, and Happy offered me some of the cigarette he was smoking. As I took a drag, he ran his hands over his head.

"Sheriff's wife was shot last night during one of these home invasions."

"Oh shit. Rita was shot?" I asked, remembering the sheriff's wife. "How is she?"

Happy looked confused. "She was in surgery last anyone heard. You know her?"

"Only in passing," I explained briefly. "We met the other day and got chatting. "

"Really?"

"Yes, really," I said, taking another drag of his smoke. "Unlike you, I am quite charming, and people actually like talking to me. Do you guys have any idea who is behind the home invasions?"

"Not really, Jax thinks it might be black." He shook his head. "Either way, it's not good for the club."

"Yeah, I get that. Listen, I've got something I need to do," I said, standing up as I handed him back the cigarette. "Can you let Jax know I need to talk to him when he's back?"

"Everything ok, babe?"

I smiled and bent down to kiss him. "All good. I'll see you later." I jumped on my motorbike, giving Happy a wave as I pulled out and headed to the hospital. There was someone I needed to see.

I walked down the halls of the hospital, through the emergency ward and up to Intensive Care. I was about to ask someone for help when I saw a man sitting with his head in his hands, looking broken. The police uniform gave him away.

"Excuse me, are you Eli?" I asked, sitting next to him.

He looked up, wiping tears from his eyes before he spoke. "Yeah. Can I help you?"

"My name is Georgia. I just heard about your wife, Rita," I explained. "Is there any news yet?"

His breath hitched a little, and he looked back down at his hands. "She's dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Eli," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder in a hope to comfort him.

"Were the two of you friends?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, no, I only just met her the other day at the pharmacist," I explained. "We only spoke for a few minutes, but she had told me that she was pregnant, and that you were still keeping it to yourselves for now. She was looking for something for morning sickness, and I gave her some advice." I shook my head. "Now that I'm here, it seems silly. I just felt like I needed to speak to you, and I want you to know that I'm sorry, for both of your losses."

He nodded, tears flowing again. "Thank you."

I decided to grab a coffee and clear my head before heading back to TM. As I headed back out to the waiting room , I ran into Wayne Unser.

"Wayne," I called, grabbing my coffee from the machine. I had spoken to Wayne the other day. He had just become a officer when I was a little girl, and I remembered him fondly.

"Georgia," he said with a smile, kissing my cheek. I handed him the first coffee and got another. "How you doing, darling?"

"I just spoke to Eli," I explained. "Did you hear that Rita passed?"

"Yeah, poor guy." He sat down on a nearby chair.

"Do you have any idea whose behind these attacks?" I asked, sitting on the empty chair next to him.

"Eli busted a bunch of guys from one of the local crews yesterday. Retaliation would be the... obvious choice."

"Too obvious?"

"Maybe," he nodded. "Everybody knows that Pope runs the streets, but nobody can touch him because he's too smart. Attacking a cop's wife, that ain't smart."

"If it's not coming from the streets, who else could want to be attacking people in Charming?" I was confused.

"It feels local to me, you know? Like someone in Charming, maybe working out a personal beef."

"But why the random attacks?"

"Somebody's stirring the pot. Getting folks all scared." He sighed. "Just trying to tear shit up from the inside."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. Happy had sent me a message.

"Going to Church. Will talk to Jax.

I glanced back up to Wayne. "Sorry. Hey listen, thanks Wayne. I'll keep my ears out, just in case I hear something."

"You take care of yourself, ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah, you too."

I pulled her phone back out to reply to Happy's message as I left the waiting room, and accidentally bumped into someone while looking at my phone.

"I'm so sorry - " I said, looking up. "Juice? Hi Clay," I added, noticing the older man walking behind him.

"Hey Georgia," Juice said. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting a friend," I said, waving off the question. "Ran into Wayne too, just left him actually."

"Excuse me," Clay said, walking past. "Need to talk to Unser for a minute. I'll meet you at the van, Juice."

"You got it," Juice said, turning back to me. "Walk you to your ride?"

I was still a going over this mornings events when I returned to the MC. As I walked into the bar, I saw that the doors to the Chapel were closed.

"Been in there long?" I asked Chucky, who was putting some drinks away behind the bar. I helped him put the last few things away, not having much else to do.

"A little while. I guess they should be done soon."

Almost as if on cue, the gavel banged on the wooden table and chairs dragged across the floor. The doors opened and the guys started filing out. I put the last bottles in my hand away and went over to see Jax before he left. He was talking to Happy.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Jax said. "Hap said you needed to see me?"

"Yeah, can we go somewhere private?"

He looked confused, but nodded and indicated for me to follow him inside. Happy wasn't sure whether to follow, but I waved him off. This was a conversation I didn't really need to have with him just yet.

"Everything ok?" he asked, sitting on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"I just came from the hospital," I began, sitting beside him. "Rita Roosevelt is dead."

"How do you know that?"

"I just spoke to Eli," I explained. "His wife was pregnant, Jax."

"Jesus Christ," he said, shaking his head. "I had no idea."

"No-one did. She wasn't very far along. We got talking the other day when she was at the pharmacy looking for something to help with her morning sickness. I gave her some advice which helped me when I was pregnant."

"Wait, you were pregnant?" he asked

I waved off the question. "Yeah, a very long time ago. I ended up miscarrying, but that's besides the point. My point is Eli is going to be grieving for his wife and his unborn child now, so this whole home invasion thing could hit the club hard if Eli decides you guys were behind it."

Jax sighed, running his hands through his hair. "He already does... I wish I had some idea who it is doing it. Pope swears its not Black, but I have no idea where to start..."

"Well, if it's not Black, then who else could it be?"

"Pope said he would look into it for me," he said. "Anyway, I gotta go, but thanks for the heads up, G. I appreciate it."

"Any time, Jax."

Happy was waiting outside. After nodding to Jax, he turned to me.

"What was that about?"he asked, looking worried.

I kissed him. "Nothing for you to worry about. Just a heads up for the club. Are you hungry? I'm thinking an early lunch if you're keen?"

"I'm hungry for something," he said seductively. "Just not food."

I smacked his chest playfully. "If you play your cards right..." Tig walked past. "Tiggy, lunch? My shout."

"How could I say no?" he said, holding his arm out. "Happy, you coming?" he called over his shoulder as he escorted me outside. I jumped on the back of Happy's bike, and the three of us rode into town.

It was always interesting hanging out with Tig and Happy, I thought as we ate. On their own, they were both pretty quirky guys, but together? You never knew exactly what you we're going to get.

We were almost finished eating when Tig's phone rang. "It's Chibs," he told us, before answering. "Yeah? I'm at the diner with Hap and G." He listened for a moment. "What?!" He swore under his breath. "Yeah, I'll get the wagon and meet you there." He closed his phone, looking rattled. "Umm, I gotta go guys. I'll catch you later." He quickly got up and walked out to his bike.

Happy and I looked at each other, both worried about what had got Tig so shaken. "Go and check on him," I said, and Happy followed his friend outside.

I watched from the booth as Happy spoke to Tig. Happy patted Tig's shoulder, before he jumped on his bike and took off. Happy walked inside and sat back down. He looked as shaken as I had seen him.

"What is it?" I asked.

He sighed. "If I tell you something, promise you won't do anything stupid, like go all 'Mini Killer' on me?" I nodded and he continued. "Jax knows where the guard responsible for killing Opie is. They're going there now."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Happy, I need to be there. Jax should have told me himself. We need to go, now!"

"Hey, hey," he said, grabbing my hands, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Once he was sure no one could hear, he continued. "Look, you need to stay here. Jax and the guys will handle it. They need to be the ones to deal with this guy, ok? I want to be there just as bad as you, trust me, but we can't. Tig's gonna call when it's done."

I wanted to argue. I wanted to run out of restaurant and follow Tig. I wanted to punch Jax for leaving me out. But I knew Happy was right. This was something they needed to deal with. This was their fight, their scars to heal.

I flopped back in the booth. "I hate it when you're right..." I looked at the last of the food in front of me. My appetite was well and truly gone. "Can we get out of here?" I asked, pushing the plate away. "I don't really care where."

"Sure," he said. I threw some money on the table, and took Happy's hand as we walked to his bike. He handed me a helmet and I climbed on behind him. He started the bike, and as I wrapped my arms around his waist, we sped off down the road.

An hour or two later, Happy got a phone call. He quickly spoke to whoever was on the phone.

"It's done," he said, once he'd hung up. Without saying a word, we rode to Stockton, and met the others on a rooftop parking lot. The wagon was parked there, and as I walked closer, I could see a blanket covering something in the back. I saw Jax across the lot and ran over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"It's done, Darlin'," he whispered. "For Opie."

"Thank you," I said, stepping back to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Listen, Happy is going with Tig to handle the bodies - you want to ride back with us?"

"Sounds good," I agreed, shuddering a little that he said bodies. After a quick goodbye to Happy, he told me he would meet me at his place later tonight when he was done.

"Come on Georgie, you can ride with me," Chibs said, starting his bike. I climbed on the back, and we rode back to Charming.

The sun was starting to go down as Jax, Bobby, Chibs and I rode back. We were almost at the city limits when a wagon flew up behind us. Horn blaring, the driver yelled at us out the car window. I recognized the driver - it was Eli Roosevelt.

"Pull over," he yelled again.

Chibs stuck up his middle finger. "Piss off, asshole."

Before I knew what was happening, Eli slowed down, and pulled in fast behind Chibs, knocking Bobby down and sending him and his bike flying off the road. Chibs and Jax screeched to a halt. I flew off the bike first, scrambling down the hill to where Bobby was, Jax and Chibs just steps behind. Bobby was just standing up as I reached him, and I grabbed his arm, checking if he was ok.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said as the others reached him.

Seeing Bobby was fine, Chibs and Jax turned back on Eli.

Chibs pushed Eli, which he returned with a right hook. All hell broke loose, and Jax jumped in the middle to separate them.

By the time everyone had settled down, the sun had set, and Chibs and I were helping Bobby fix his bike as best they could, while Jax spoke to Eli. When we were sure Bobby's bike was rideable, Chibs left Jax and Bobby to take me home. They pulled up outside Happy's, and I jumped off, giving Chibs a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride, Scotty."

"Any time"

I opened the front door, and waved to Chibs as he rode off. I closed the door behind me, and as I hung up my jacket next to the door, someone grabbed me from behind, pulling me backwards into the kitchen. I kicked and fought, wrestling to free myself from the guy holding me. I couldn't see, but from the shadows, I guessed there was three of them. I managed to free myself from the first person's grasp , but another took a swing, catching me right in the face. I gasped, and caught myself on the table. As I steadied myself, my hand grabbed an empty bottle and threw it at one of the intruders. It hit him, and he swore as it hit the floor and shattered. I made a run for the other room, hoping to reach the front door. Strong hands grabbed my waist, holding me back as a hand hit across my face. The force knocked me out of the grasp of the person holding me, as his friend took another swing. I managed to duck under the fist, and punched the figure back, landing a blow to their stomach. They quickly returned the favor, knocking me so hard I fell back into the glass coffee table, which shattered as I landed on it. I tried to pull myself up, struggling to catch my breath. Before I could move, the men grabbed each other and took off out the door, leaving me on the floor, surrounded by glass.


	6. Chapter 6 - Connecting the Dots

**Chapter 6**

 **Connecting the Dots**

Once I'd caught my breath, I pulled myself up out of the broken table, and took a minute to steady myself. My head was spinning a little, but I didn't appear to have any serious injuries. I picked some pieces of broken glass out of my arm, swearing as I pulled at them. I threw them onto the ground with the rest of the glass, and wrapped my arm in the bottom of my shirt. The cuts didn't look too deep, but something told me they would likely need stitches. I made my way to the bathroom, steadying myself on the doorknob as I walked.

I swore as I looked at my face in the mirror. My eye was starting to swell, my lip was split in the corner. Besides that and the glass, I'd been pretty lucky overall. I grabbed the towel from next to the sink, and started wiping the blood off my face. I went back out to the kitchen to grab some ice out of the freezer for my face, and grabbed a bottle of vodka off the bench while I was there. Careful not to step in any glass that was still in the floor, I headed back down the hall. I leaned on the doorway of the bathroom, sliding down to the floor. I winced, took a swig of the vodka, and pulled another piece of glass out of my shoulder.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, not having the energy to move now that the adrenaline had worn off. The ice was long melted by the time I heard the bike pull up and the back door open.

"Holy shit," I heard Happy's voice from the lounge room. "Georgia?!"

"I'm in here," I called back, a voice in my head telling me I should get up. I decided that voice could shut the hell up.

"Are you ok? There's glass all over - Fuck, Georgia!" he ran over and bent down, checking me over, not sure where to touch. "What happened?"

"I'm ok," I assured him. "Nothing's broken. Chibs dropped me off, then these guys attacked me. I'm pretty sure it was three of them. I don't know if they took anything..."

"Who gives a shit if they took anything?!" he reached out and gently touched my face. I winced a bit as he brushed my eye. He shook his head, and I could see he was fuming. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Georgia was attacked," he barked into the phone. "Yeah." He looked from my face, all the way down my arm to where I had wrapped a towel around it. "Yeah, you'd better bring Chibs too."

I started to protest that I was fine, but I thought it was better if I kept quiet. Happy looked as if he was ready to kill anyone who crossed him right now.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on his when he hung up the phone. "It's alright."

He snapped. "It's not alright! You're lucky you're not dead!"

"I did tell you the first night we met that trouble has its own way of finding me," I told him, smiling a little.

He breathed heavily, running his hands over his head. "That's not funny."

"Sorry," I muttered, taking another swig of vodka. I handed it to Happy. "Here, have a drink. It'll help."

He paused for a second, before having some. "I'm sorry, Georgia."

"What for?" I asked. "You didn't do this."

"I didn't stop them hurting you either." He looked deep into my eyes. "I'll kill them when I find out who did this."

"I've been through worse than this and survived, Happy," I reminded him.

"I know. That just makes it worse."

I carefully stood, wincing a little as I straightened up. "We should clean the glass up before everyone gets here."

"You will not," he ordered, but I ignored him and kept walking. He pulled out a chair in the kitchen and pointed. "Sit. I'll get rid of the glass."

Before he started cleaning, he lit a joint, took a drag, and handed it to me. I sat in the chair, alternating between the bottle of vodka and the joint. Just as Happy finished sweeping the glass, there was a knock at the door, and Chibs walked in, followed closely by Jax and Bobby.

"Jesus, Georgia," Jax said, bending down next to me.

"I'm fine," I insisted, as he gently lifted my chin. "Happy's just overreacting."

"I don't think he is, sweetheart," Bobby said.

"Some of these are going to need stitches," Chibs said, checking out the cuts on my arm. "And there's still a bit of glass still in your shoulder."

I nodded. "Yeah, I figured as much." I took another drink. "You might as well get started, Scottie."

"I don't have any anesthetic, Lass" he warned. "And I'm going to have to clean these out..."

"I'll be fine," I promised. "Been there before."

Happy shook his head, and sat down next to me at the table. He put his hands together on the table, both clenched into a tight ball. I reached across and put mine on top.

"Do you have any idea who it was, G?" Jax asked as Chibs opened his medical bag. "Anything you remember about them? Height, voice, color?"

"It was dark, I didn't really see much," I admitted. "I'm pretty sure there was only 3 of them." I squeezed Happy's hands as Chibs started cleaning out the cuts on my back. Christ, it hurt. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's the same group that are responsible for the rest of the home invasions, but I don't think they took anything." I shook my head. "This doesn't make sense," I said. "Wayne just said today -"

"Wait, you spoke to Unser?" Bobby asked. "When?"

"This morning, when I was at the hospital," I explained.

"Hospital?" Happy looked up, clearly confused.

"After I spoke to Eli, I ran into Wayne," I explained. "He told me it could be the club behind it. But we only talked for a few minutes. Clay spoke to him too."

"Clay saw you talking to Unser?" Jax asked.

"I guess. I think he must have had an appointment at the hospital or something cause Juice was there, too."

Jax and Bobby glanced at each other, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Alright, that's enough of this 'keeping shit in the club' nonsense," I said. "You guys know more than you're telling me. What's going on?"

Jax pulled out a chair and sat across the table from me. "I need to be clear right now. Everything that gets said tonight, does not leave this room. Agreed?"

Happy, Chibs and I all nodded.

"Bobby and I went and spoke to Unser tonight, To see what he knew about these home invasions. He thinks they're not robberies, they're a message."

"A message?" Chibs asked. "What kind of message?"

"A message that the club is weak, that the new president isn't doing a good enough job."

"Who would have something to gain by making you look bad?" I asked. And then I connected the dots. "You think Clay's behind all of this? Why?"

"Why else? He wants the gavel back," Bobby said.

"So, who is doing all the dirty work for him?" I cursed under my breath as Chibs started stitching up my arm. "I can't imagine Clay carrying out the attacks himself. It was more than one old guy who did this to me."

"Unser had a theory about that too," Jax explained. "He thinks it's someone new in town..."

"Nomads," Happy spat, the word like venom out of his mouth.

Jax nodded. "Look, we don't have any evidence yet, at this stage it's all just a theory. No-one says or does anything until we know more. Alright?"

"Whatever you say, Jackie," Chibs said.

"I think it was more directed at the 'Killer Couple' over there," Bobby said, with a smirk.

"Killer Couple?" I asked.

"Happy's the Tacoma Killer, you're Lil' Killer's kid..." Jax explained. "Or Mini Killer I believe I heard you called the other day."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh god, that has got to be the worst couple name ever, even worse than Kimye."

Happy was so confused. "What the hell is a Kimye?"

I laughed and turned back to Jax, serious again. "I'll let you get your proof, but you better not block me from this, Jax. They made it personal."

Jax nodded. "Fair enough. Happy?"

He was still fuming. It was written all over his face. "They attacked her cause she was asking questions. I want their heads."

"I know you do, but we have to do this the right way," Jax explained. "Just let us get something concrete, and we'll bring it to the table. Put it to a vote."

Happy finally nodded.

"You're all done, Lass," Chibs said, pulling off his gloves.

"You good?" Jax asked.

I nodded. "I think I'm more tired than anything, to be honest."

"We'll let you rest," Bobby said.

Jax stood up and kissed my head. "Take it easy. I'll check up on you tomorrow."

"Thanks guys," I said, as they headed out the door.

Once they were gone, Happy turned back to me. He didn't say anything, he just stood there, watching me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"A little," he admitted.

I sighed. "Well, before you let loose, reckon you could help me get out of these clothes?"

I grabbed his hand, heading down to the bedroom. I kicked off my boots, and Happy ever so carefully pulled my shirt up and over my head. I undid the button on my jeans, and slid them onto the floor. Happy had grabbed one of his t-shirts out of the drawer, and helped me slide it over my head.

I lay back on the bed and closed my eyes, completely exhausted.

I felt Happy climb into the bed next to me. For the longest time, we both lay there in silence.

Happy's voice was just a whisper when he spoke. "Why did you go to the hospital today?"

"I needed to speak to Eli."

"Yeah, I gathered that," he said sarcastically, then sighed. "Sorry."

I opened my eyes, and looked at him. He looked as exhausted as I felt, but he was emotionally drained.

"His wife was pregnant, Happy," I explained. "They hadn't told anyone, but I just though, since I knew..."

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"You remember, Daniel, that mechanic guy that I used to date when I was younger?"

His face turned dark again. "The asshole who beat you? I remember."

I closed my eyes again. "I was seventeen when I fell pregnant with his child."

I felt him tense beside me. "You have a child?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was about 2 months along when I found out I was pregnant. It took me another month to build up the courage to tell Daniel. Let's just say, he didn't exactly believe me when I told him it was his. A week later, he hit me in the stomach, and I lost my baby."

He reached over and brushed his hand over my hair. "Georgia..."

"I saw Rita in the pharmacy on my second day in Charming. She was looking for something for her Morning sickness. I used to get the worst morning sickness, and the only thing I found that helped was ginger," I told him, smiling a little at the memory. "I used to suck all day on these stupid ginger lolly things. They tasted terrible, now that I think about it, but it was the only way I could stomach food for the day."

I sat up and turned around, looking him in the eye. "I look back, and I'm grateful that I never had a child, especially with a man like Daniel. I think it was a big part of the reason I snapped that day when I... well, you know what happened to him."

"So that's why you took off when I mentioned Rita had been attacked? Because of the baby?"

"No-one was there for me when I lost my baby," I explained. "I just thought, if it was me, I would want someone there, even a stranger."

"Come here," Happy said, carefully wrapping his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest, a tear or two on my cheek. "I'm here for you now, Georgia. But if you don't tell me what's going on, I can't protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me," I told him.

"No, you don't," he agreed. "But I need to be able to protect you. I need to know you're safe."

"I'm safe now," I said, pulling myself tighter to him, and despite being covered in cuts and bruises, I truly felt safe in Happy's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Happy Faces

**Chapter 7**

 **Happy Faces**

The next morning, I woke up sore. The alcohol and weed had worn off, and my body ached from head to toe. I rolled over, only to find the bed empty. I sat up, and saw the bathroom door was opened a crack and the shower was on. Hot water - that was exactly what my aching body needed.

I climbed out of bed, pulling off the shirt Happy had given me the night before, and opened the bathroom door.

"Room for one more?" I asked, pulling the curtain back slightly.

He turned around. "I was just about to get out, but I might stay a little longer."

I smiled and slid in next to him. He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him. Underneath the water, the heat both hurt and helped my aching body. I reached up, kissing his lips as the water flowed around me.

He looked me over. "You're a mess."

"Gee, thanks."

"Still the sexiest woman I know," he assured me, running his hands down my sides.

My body shivered at his touch, little goosebumps on my arms. I pushed him against the wall of the shower, my hands on his chest. Water drops ran down his chest, making the snake tattoo shimmer and move as they did. A cluster of smiley faces sat beneath his ribs, lined up like little soldiers. I counted them one by one, running my hand across them.

"14?" I asked.

"One for every kill."

I straightened back up, looking him in the eye. "Tell me."

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded, shutting off the water. I grabbed a towel, and handed one to Happy. I wrapped it around myself and lay across the bed. Happy followed, his towel wrapped around his waist. He sat at the top of the bed, legs out with his head on the pillows. He lit a joint, had a puff, and handed it over to me. He pointed at the first smiley face.

"My first kill was when I was 14," he began. "My Dad, he used to drink a lot. He was always hard on me as a kid, especially after my little sister died. We were playing out the front when a stray bullet hit her. I was 8. After that, anytime he felt like it, he hit me. Sometimes my Mom, but usually just me, which was good.

"Your mom never tried to stop him?" I asked, handing him the joint.

"She did, a couple of times. She's always been sick, my mom, for as long as I can remember. She's a tiny little thing." he looked up at me. "Kinda like you, but nowhere near as strong. Anyway, one day I came home from school, and my Dad was already drunk and waiting. I don't know why, but my Mom stood up to him that day, told him she was taking me and leaving. He completely lost it, told her she was an ungrateful bitch. He smacked her around and then started choking her. I tried to pull him off but he knocked me away. I went to their bedroom, grabbed his gun from the drawer, and shot four 9mm's into his back."

"Holy shit, Happy," I said, shaking my head. "Where's your Mum now?"

"She still lives here in Cali, up in Burbank. I try to visit her whenever I can, send her money and stuff." He smiled. "We'll visit her one day. She'll love you. Anyway, that's why I got this," he said, pointing at the tattoo around his collar bone.

I live. I die. I kill. For my family.

He then told me the story behind each of his other kills, all of them for the club. At times, his voice was even and steady, as if he were talking about the weather. Then every so often, something would come through his voice. Excitement? Exhilaration? I wasn't sure. But whatever it was, killing wasn't something Happy struggled with. I think he had killed too much to be worried by it anymore."

"This last one, was for SAMCRO," he said. "Esai Alvarez. Mayans tried to hit Clay, but he botched it. Marcus Alvarez made a deal, handed over his kid as payment to make peace with the club. I pretended to be a vendor at a churro stand, and when he approached with his Dad, I stabbed him in the back of the neck."

I lay on my stomach, tracing each of the smiley faces, each of them seeming less innocent now that I knew the stories behind all of them.

"Did I scare you?" he asked when I didn't speak for a while.

I wasn't sure how to answer. "Maybe a little," I admitted.

"I'm sorry," he said, going to stand. I put my hand on his stomach and pushed him back down.

"Don't ever be sorry, it's who you are," I said, pulling myself up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing the back of my neck. "I wouldn't change a thing about you, Happy Lowman."

"Even the killing?" he whispered.

I rolled over and looked him in the eye. "Yes, even the killing."

By the time we got up and dressed, it was lunchtime. Jax had sent Happy a text message, telling him Tara was going to come by TM this afternoon to check my injuries.

We pulled at the garage, Happy went inside the MC, and I went to the office. Gemma was inside.

"Hey Mumma G," I said, flopping myself down onto the couch inside the door.

"Hey baby," she said, glancing up from the paperwork in front of her. "Shit, what happened to you?"

She took her glasses off, and came over, pulling my chin up carefully to look at my face.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging it off. "Looks worse than it is."

"I bet," she said, her face disapproving. "Do the guys know?"

"Yeah, they're looking into it," I explained. "Anyway, I'm here for a few hours. Need a hand?"

"That would be fantastic," she said. "I have a pile of jobs to be entered and invoiced if you wouldn't mind?"

"Love to," I said, swapping seats with her.

Gemma and I chatted while we worked, mostly small talk. She didn't ask again what had happened, and I was grateful. I really didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Her phone rang, and she sighed before answering it. "Yeah?" She listened for a while as the person spoke. "Are you ok?" She listened again. "Yeah, thanks Wayne. I'll let Jax know."

She closed her phone, and looked at me. "Two of the nomads tried to kill Wayne."

"What?!" I said, standing up. "Come on, we need to tell the guys."

We walked down to from the garage, and saw Happy sitting round the picnic tables with Chibs, Tig and Juice. Gemma explained to them what had happened.

"Jax is inside with Bobby," Chibs said, standing up.

Phil was in the bar when when we walked past, and followed. Gemma walked in first, the rest of us following behind.

Jax looked up when the doors opened. "What?"

"Unser just called," Gemma explained. "Greg and Gogo tried to kill him. He shot them both. They're dead."

"Jesus Christ," he said. "When?"

"Just happened," Chibs said.

"What about Frankie?" Jax asked.

Tig shook his head. "Wasn't there."

"Sheriff's on his way," Gemma said. "Wayne sounded real bad. I'm gonna head over."

"Yeah, okay," Jax agreed. Happy closed the door behind Gemma. The boys all sat around the table, and I leaned on the wall next to the door.

"Why the hell would the Nomads try and kill Unser?" Tig asked.

"Unser's been digging into these home invasions'" Jax explained. "He thinks they might be internal."

"Maybe he was getting a little too close," Bobby suggested.

"You think the Nomads were the ones doing the attacks?" Phil asked.

"That makes no sense," Tig said, shaking his head.

"It does if you're trying to compromise the club," Bobby explained. "and bring a shitload of heat to our front door."

"The Nomads are on someone's payroll," Chibs said

Tig was quick to answer. "Pope."

Jax shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"There's still one more out there," Happy said, glancing at me.

"We track down Frankie, maybe we get the truth." Jax said.

Everyone agreed, and Tig, Juice and Phil left. I started to follow, but Jax stopped me.

"Listen, until we find Frankie, you do not go anywhere without a member, you hear?"

"Don't worry," Happy said. "I'm not leaving her side."

"I'll be fine," I argued.

"These scumbags tried to kill Unser because he knew too much," Chibs explained.

"For once," Happy said. "Please don't be difficult about this."

"I thought that was what you liked about me?" I joked.

"I like you alive," he said quietly.

I wanted to say something, but the look in his eyes stopped me. Instead, I just nodded.

We all headed outside, Happy holding my hand as we walked. Tara was just pulling up with the boys.

"Oh shit," Jax said when he saw her.

"What?" Bobby asked.

" Tara and I are supposed to go up to the cabin for a few days."

"That's not a bad idea'" Bobby suggested. "Sheriffs are gonna be all over us. Maybe you could run things from the cabin till this cools off?"

"Yeah, okay," he agreed. He wrestled with Abel a little, before he took off to play with Chibs. He kissed Tara. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, looking stressed. "Elyba bailed on us again. Something about her mom. I'm sorry, baby."

Tara looked over at me. "'

Come on, let's check you out." She sat me down on the picnic table, pressing on my cheek bone.

"Why don't we let Gemma stay with them?" Jax suggested. Tara glared at him."Come on, babe. We got to cut her some slack. Georgia's around too to give her a hand."

Tara sighed. "Okay. Yeah. Where is she?"

"She went to see Unser. You should give her a call," he said. He kissed her. "Thank you. I got some shit to handle here. It's gonna be a while before we can leave."

"Let me head up," Tara suggested. "Gemma can pick up the boys here. Georgia, can you keep an eye on them until then?"

"Of course," I said. "I'd love to spend some time with the boys."

"Great. Nothing looks to serious here. It'll all heal by itself. Just take it easy," she instructed. She turned back to Jax. "I'll make some dinner, air the place out."

"That'd be great," Jax said. "I want Tig to ride up with you."

"Really?"

"Oh, come on," Tig said. "I mean, what if there's snakes in the cabinets, grizzlies under the bed?"

"Right." Tara snorted. She turned back to Jax. "I love you. Hurry up."

"Yes, ma'am. " he turned to Tig."Tiggy, eyes open."

"Nothing touches her, boss," he nodded.

Once they were gone, Jax turned back to us. "Why don't you give me the night with Tara? I'll tell her what's going on. You guys can come up tomorrow."

"Cool," Chibs agreed.

"Gemma will be by later, pick up the boys," Jax told me. "Sure you'll be right till then?"

"No problem," I assured him. "Kids love me - just look at Happy."

He smiled. "Chibs, need you with me."

"Where are we going?"he asked.

"Check on a sick friend."

Happy and I played with Abel and Thomas for the next few hours. They were gorgeous kids. Abel was a quiet little thing, but very observant. And Thomas was as cute as a button. Up and down the slide Abel went, with Happy chasing after him. As I sat on the swing with Thomas, I watch the two of them laughing. It was hard to imagine Happy as a vicious killer when he was so innocently playing with a 3 year old.

He came over and sat on the swing next to me. "That kid has far too much energy."

"This little man is more my pace right now," I said, tickling Thomas's tummy. "Aren't you, buddy?"

"Do you want me to take him for a while?" Happy asked. "Give you a break?"

"And give up cuddles with this cutie? Never." I looked at my watch. "Although it is time for these little monkeys to eat."

"Hey Abel, you hungry?" Happy called out.

He slid down the slide and ran over. "Can we have pizza?"

"Pizza? I dunno, what do you think, Georgia?"

"Please can I have pizza, GeeGee?" Abel asked, sad puppy dog eyes and all.

"How could I say no to that?" I said, handing Thomas to Happy, and taking Abel's hand. "Let's go and see what we can find."

We headed down the the Clubhouse, Abel pulling me the whole way. Happy warned him to be gentle, but I waved him off.

I sat Abel on the bar next to Happy who was still holding Thomas, and dug around in the cupboard. I pulled out a jar of mashed vegetables for Thomas, and a pizza menu for Happy.

"Alright buddy," I said. "what sort of pizza do you want?"

"Umm... Pepperoni!" Abel cheered.

"Ok, one Pepperoni. And what does Happy want?"

"He can share yours, GeeGee."

"Good idea." I grabbed Thomas back from Happy, and fed him his food while Happy ordered the pizza. Thomas giggled when I made little airplane noises, and soon Abel was laughing along with his brother.

I felt lips on my neck. "Pizza will be here in 10."

"Can you watch Abel?" I asked, unbuckling Thomas from his high chair. "I'm going to change this little man."

"I got him," Happy said, scooping Abel off the bar.

By the time I returned, the pizza had arrived, and the boys were sitting at the picnic tables outside. I strapped Thomas into his carrier, and tucked a blanket over him. I grabbed my own piece of pizza, and we giggled and joked while we ate.

"Guess who's here?" I asked, seeing a black SUV pull into TM.

"Grandma," Abel cheered as Gemma walked over. She bent down to hug him. When she stood up, she wobbled a bit.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I reached her and Abel. Happy took Abel to the car and buckled him into his seat.

"Fine, sweetheart," she replied. "Just a big day."

"Tell me about it," I agreed, shaking my head. She reached out for Thomas' carrier, and we walked towards the car.

I watched Gemma as we walked . Her eyes were a little glazed. Maybe she had just had a big day. God knows I wasn't looking my best either. We strapped Thomas in and I went around to see Abel.

"Thanks for the play today," I said, kissing his head.

"Can we play tomorrow?" he asked, hugging his stuffed Toad.

"Tell you what? If you're a good boy, and Grandma says its ok, then maybe we can go for ice-cream tomorrow."

"Yay!" Abel cheered.

I ruffled his hair, before closing the door. Happy and I stood back as Gemma reversed out. "Drive safe," I said to Gemma through the car window as they drove off.

Happy wrapped his arm around my waist. "Come on, let's get home. If you're a good girl, you can have some dessert too."


	8. Chapter 8 - Hostage

**Chapter 8**

 **Hostage**

Hands were everywhere, running down my back, up my sides. They rested on my hips, tightening with every thrust. A hand wrapped around my hair, pulling my head back. Lips were on my neck, heavy breathing in my ear. My own breathing was quickening. Before I knew it, I was flipped over onto my back, lips trailing from my neck to my breasts.

I heard a phone ring on the bedside table. I ignored it, caught up in the moment. The lips had now moved down to my stomach, and were continuing down.

The phone rang again, this time a message. I grabbed Happy's phone to switch it off when my eyes read the message on the screen.

"Happy, wait," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder and sitting up. I read it again, hoping I'd misread it somehow. But there was no mistaking the message. "We need to go. Now."

He was off the bed, pulling his pants on in no time. "What is it?"

I handed him the phone as I pulled a shirt on. "There's been an accident. It's the boys."

The Club were all there when we arrived at the hospital.

"Jax and Tara?" I asked, looking around.

"With Abel," Chibs explained.

"Abel's heartbeat went irregular," Bobby explained, walking back down the hallway to update everyone. " They got to do a thing to reverse it."

"Oh, shit, man," Juice said. "That poor kid."

"How's the baby?" Happy asked.

"Tommy boy-- he's golden," Chibs explained. "He didn't get a scratch."

"Gemma's banged up, but she's gonna be okay," Tig said, joining us.

"How about you guys?" Phil asked Chibs.

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking at Chibs.

"Some blacks shot at me and Jax as we headed up to the cabin," Chibs explained. "We're fine."

"We know who the shooter is?" Happy asked.

"Jax is gonna bring everybody up to speed," Bobby explained. "Just stay available."

"I'm going to grab some coffees," I said, standing up. "Can you give me a hand, Happy?"

"Sure."

We walked down the hall in silence. I stopped once we had rounded the corner and leant against the wall. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Babe? What is it?"

I opened them and looked directly at him. "I think it's my fault those boys are in there."

"That's crazy," he said, his hands on my shoulders. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't think Gemma should have been driving last night," I explained. "She told me she was fine, but I wasn't sure. I don't know of she was drinking, or high... She told me she was just tired. She could have been, I don't know. If I had just dropped the boys off to her or something..."

"I have no idea whose fault this is, but I know it isn't yours," Happy said, squeezing my shoulder. "Come on, let's get these coffees and get back."

We waited at the hospital for a few hours. Jax briefly came out to tell us that Abel was fine, the operation was a success, before he went and saw Gemma.

"How's is she?" I asked when he exited Gemma's room.

"Looks like the same guys who shot at Chibs and I ran Gemma off the road. She didn't get a look at them, but Unser gave us a name."

"Pope wants to meet us," Bobby said, closing his phone. "Train yard."

"Tiggy, you need to stay here," Chibs explained. "Hap?"

"I'm with you, brother," he nodded.

"You keep an eye on my family," Jax said to Bobby.

"Always," he assured.

"I'll stay here," I said. "Support Tara if she needs it."

Jax nodded. "Thank you. Alright. Let's go."

I quickly kissed Happy. "Look after him. Be safe." I whispered.

Happy nodded, before following Jax and Chibs down the hallway.

Abel was back in his room, recovering after his operation. Tara and I sat quietly at his bedside. Bobby came back into the room and sat on the chair by the wall, quietly drinking another coffee.

There was a knock at the door, and Nero poked his head in. "Sorry, just wanted to check in and see how Abel was doing?"

Tara nodded. "Looks like he'll make a full recovery."

"That's great, Tara," he sighed. "Been praying for him."

Tara nodded, lost in her own world.

"Why don't I go and open the house up, get some dinner ready? That way tonight once Abel's settled, you guys can bring Thomas home and not have to worry about anything?"

"That would be great, Georgia," she said. "Thank you."

"Dont mention it. Any chance I could grab a lift?" I asked Nero. "I came with Happy earlier.."

"Of course," he said.

I kissed Tara's head. "Call me if you need anything. I'll bring some food back later for you... To make sure you eat something."

Nero and I walked back to the parking garage. "I have to call by Diosa, Lyla needs some papers signed so they can be lodged before the end of the day. Mind making a detour?"

"Of course," I said, sliding in the front seat. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just a lot going on, you know?"

"Yeah, I sure do," I agreed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Gemma lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. She picked the boys up last night, and she just seemed not a hundred percent there, you know?"

"Maybe she was just tired?"

"See? That's exactly what she said when I asked her last night," I explained. "And then she gets into an accident with those boys, and I can't help but wonder if maybe there was something more."

Nero said nothing, just kept his eyes on the road.

We pulled up outside Diosa, and Nero said he would be back in a minute. I leant on the hood of the car while I waited. After twenty minutes, I figured he got caught up with something, and went to find him. I opened the front door, and found it deserted.

"Nero?" I called, looking around. "Did you forget about me?"

I heard a faint sound from Nero's office. I walked quietly down the hallway, and opened the door. Nero sat in the chair with his back to me.

"Hello? Earth to Nero..." I looked closer at the chair, and for the first time I noticed the rope around his wrists. "Nero!"

I stepped forward to untie him, when is saw a shape move out of the corner of my eye. Before I could do anything, I was hit in the back of the head hard, and I blacked out.

It took a few minuted when I came to, before I worked out where I was. I was lying on a red couch, my hands bound together. I went to sit but my head spun.

"Hey, easy carnala," Nero whispered. "You got a good knock to the head."

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking around the room. Nero was tied in the corner to an office chair.

"Shh, it's ok," he said. "Just stay there and be calm, and we'll get out of this."

"Out of what, exactly?"

I heard banging outside an the door opened. Frankie walked in, holding Lyla around the shoulders with one hand, a gun in the other.

"He's here," Frankie said, eyes darting around the room at us. "Anyone says or does anything stupid, I'll blow her fucking head off."

He pulled the gun to Lyla's mouth as the front door opened.

"Yo, anyone home?" I heard a voice call from the front room.

"Back here, mano," Nero replied after Frankie nodded to him.

I heard footsteps down the hallway, and the door push open. Jax slowly stepped into the room.

"Guns and knives," Frankie yelled, his gun still in Lyla's mouth. She seemed frozen.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax muttered, his hands up. He glanced around the room, and noticed me on the couch. "Georgia -"

"Drop your clips," Frankie demanded. "Slide 'em across the floor. Now!"

"Okay!" Jax agreed, pulling the knife from his belt. Chibs emptied his gun and he and Bobby slid their weapons over with Jax'. "These three have got nothing to do with-"

"Shut up and get on your knees!" Frankie commanded. "Put your hands behind your heads!"

"Come on, Frankie, what the hell is this?" Bobby asked, as they all slowly dropped to their knees.

Chibs, who was closest, nodded to me, checking I was ok. I nodded. My head was still spinning, but otherwise I was unharmed.

"What do you think? I want money! I know you got cartel cash in the chapel safe."

"We ain't a bank, Frankie," Jax explained. "Drug money comes from the Mayans. Cash from the guns goes straight to the Irish."

"Hey, I don't give a shit where you get it," he argued. "I need 200 grand, or I kill Ope's whore."

" I got that, I got that," Nero interrupted."In my studio, there's about 130 cash, couple of good watches. You want that?" Frankie agreed. "Just take that gun out of her mouth, okay?"

He lowered his gun from Lyla's mouth. "All right, Elvis, get up off your fat ass and go get it-- move! You try anything, I'll kill 'em."

"The safe is in my closet," Nero told Bobby. "10-19-zero-3."

"How do you think this ends, Frankie?" Jax asked as Booby left.

"This wasn't my idea, kid." Frankie said. "Clay promised us shit he couldn't deliver."

"You're telling me Clay was behind the break-ins?"

"Come on, " Frankie said, "you know he'd do anything to get the gavel back, and his cash points."

"He sign off on you going after me and my family?" Jax asked, his blood boiling.

Frankie shook his head. "I never went after your family."

Jax' voice was deadly when he spoke. "Someone went after Gemma and my kids last night!"

"Now, why the hell would I do that?"

"'Cause you're a greasy scumbag animal!" Chibs argued.

Frankie pointed the gun at Chibs in anger. Chibs turned his head away as I found my balance and stood, trying to distract Frankie. Bobby ran back into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" he said, holding up an envelope.

"On the table." Bobby threw the envelope down. "Get back on your knees."

Bobby held his hands up as he obliged.

Fankie turned back to Nero."Is that your truck out back?"

"Yeah, homes." He shuffled in his chair."Here-- key's in my pocket."

"Get the keys," Frankie said, pushing Lyla toward Nero. She whimpered as she pulled the keys from Nero's pocket, and handed them to Frankie.

He pointed the gun back at me. "Look at you, always just having to get in the way." He grabbed the rope around my wrist and pulled me towards him, pushing Lyla towards Nero. Good, Lyla was safe. Now to get me out of this. "You're driving. Let's go."

"Frankie..." Jax said, slowly standing.

"Get back, Jax," he yelled, pointing the gun at him. Chibs went to take a stand, and the gun was turned back to him.

"It's alright," I said, my hands open and up.

"You come after me, I'll kill her." He put the keys in my hand and pulled me towards the back door. He held the gun against my head as I walked past.

"You're making a mistake," Jax warned.

Without warning, Frankie reached past me, and fired a shot into Lyla's leg. She dropped to the floor, and Bobby rushed over.

I locked eyes with Jax briefly, before Frankie pushed me out the back door. With the gun to my head, he pushed me into the truck, and I slid across to the driver's seat. He loosened the rope around my wrist. "Drive. And you try anything funny, the next bullet is yours. And it won't be in your leg."

We drove north out of Charming, the sun had long gone down by now. Ahead on a long stretch of road, there was a dark SUV pulled off to the side.

"Pull in here," Frankie instructed. I pulled up behind the car and switched the engine off.

Frankie opened the door and climbed out, his gun still pointed at me. He walked around to my door and opened it.

"Get out of the truck. Get out," he demanded. I sat quietly in the drivers seat, my hands still on the wheel and glared at him. I didn't imagine anything good was waiting for me outside the truck. He grabbed my shirt and dragged me out. "I said get out, Bitch! Get out!" He shoved me onto the shoulder of the road. "Move it. Move! Get on your knees."

I stopped walking. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath as I dropped to my knees. Frankie stood over me, gun pointed at my head. I thought of my life, of what I had lived through. It seemed fitting that I would die for the club. It had been a long time since I had feared death, but as I knelt here, my heart broke a little for the one thing I had, the one thing I would miss more than life itself. Happy.

I felt the barrel of the gun against the back of my head. I opened my eyes and looked up, staring down the dark road. "Go ahead, shoot me. I would still rather be where I am right now, than in the shit storm you're about to create."

"Shut up," he said pressing the gun harder against my head.

"At least I die knowing its only a matter of time until the reaper finds you," I said. "They will make you wish for death."

The horn sounded from the waiting vehicle. Frankie swore, and I felt a thud to the back of my head before I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9 -Please Remember

**Chapter 9**

 **Please Remember**

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

I blinked, struggling as the bright light blinded me. My eyes slowly adjusted, and I saw a kind old face over me.

"Easy, gal," he said, helping me to sit. I looked around. I was on the shoulder of a quiet road somewhere, a large rig pulled off to the side. It was nighttime, but it was starting to lighten on the horizon. Nearly dawn.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Thought you could tell me," the Trucker said, handing me a bottle. "It's just water," he assured me, as I eyed it suspiciously. "Saw the car on the side of the road there and stopped to have a look. Found you here on the ground."

I glanced past him, seeing the blue truck parked further down the road behind the rig. I reached up and touched my head. It came away red and sticky.

"Yeah, looks like you got a good knock to the head," he said. "Doesn't seem to be bleeding anymore though. A couple of bruises too, but they look a bit older..."

"Thanks," I said. I stood up, wobbled a bit, but steadied myself. "I should be fine to drive to the next town from here."

"You sure?" He looked back at the truck. The front two tires were flat. But that wasn't the strangest part. The truck wasn't familiar at all. I had no idea whose it was.

"Or maybe not..." I said. "Where am I exactly?"

"Out on 99, about an hour north of Sacramento."

"As in California?" I asked, rubbing my head. What was going on?

"Of course. Where else?" he asked, looking puzzled. "How about I drop you at the next town over? We can call someone to get you, or maybe the police...?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. A lift would be great, I can call a friend to pick me up. Just let me grab my stuff out of the truck."

He left me to myself as I wandered to the truck, my head still spinning. I opened the driver's door, and looked around the seats. There was no phone, no wallet - nothing which helped me work out why I was there. I searched the glove compartment. I pulled out some registration

papers. There was a name at the top, with an address. Nero Padilla from Stockton, CA. Stockton was a neighboring town to where I grew up as a child. But I hadn't been there in 15 years. Hell, I hadn't been in this country for 15 years.

I grabbed the papers, and stuffed them into my pocket. I found a few $10 notes in the door, and took them along with some loose change. I closed the doors and locked the truck.

"All ready to go?" the trucker asked as I climbed into the cab next to him.

"Let's go."

I waved the truck off as it pulled back onto the main road. I walked back to the roadhouse behind me, and sat down at a computer in the corner. I opened the internet and searched for the name Nero Padilla, with the address listed on the registration. It came up with a Californian phone number. I scribbled the number down on a piece of paper, and walked over to the pay phone at the back of the diner.

I dialed the number in, and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" a voice with a thick Spanish accent answered.

"Hi, is this Nero?" I asked. "Nero Padilla?

"Speaking?"

"This is going to sound a little strange," I explained, "but I have your truck."

There was a long pause. "Georgia, is that you?"

"Umm, yeah," I said. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Georgia, it's me, Nero," he said, sounding confused now. "I'm dating Gemma, remember?"

"Gemma..." I tried to remember. A women's face from my childhood came to mind. "Gemma Teller?"

"Georgia, are you ok sweetheart?"

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "I'm not sure. Sorry, all of this is just a little confusing right now. I'm not sure exactly what's going on."

"Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at a truck stop. Randy's Road House," I read off the sign outside. "It on 99, an hour past Sacramento."

"Ok, hang tight, carnala ," he said. "I'll call Jax and let him know you're safe."

"Jax?" Jax Teller had just finished high school when I last saw him.

"Just stay where you are, hGeorgia," he assured me, sounding worried. "We're coming to get you."

A couple of hours later, I sat in the corner booth in the diner, finishing off the pancakes in front of me. The sun was just to starting to rise over the horizon, and a glowing warmth was filling the diner. I heard the rumble of bike engines and I looked up. Two motorbikes pulled up outside the diner, followed by a tow truck from Teller-Morrow Automotive, with Nero's truck hooked to the back. Two guys climbed out of the tow truck. One was Mexican by the looks, the other had dark black hair and was wearing a cut - he was a Son. The two guys who climbed off their bikes, also Sons, walked over to the van, spoke to the others, and entered the diner. They spotted me in the corner, and walked over to me. The younger of the guys, the bald one, was slightly ahead of the others and reached me first. Before I could say anything, he pulled me towards him and kissed me. I pushed away hard, and slapped him across the cheek.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked, completely shocked. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Georgia, what's wrong?" he asked, surprised. "It's me, Happy."

"Look, I don't know who you are or what the hell is going on. All I know is I woke up on the side of the road a few hours ago with a split head, next to a car I don't own, in a country I haven't been to in fifteen years. So can someone please tell me why the last this I remember is being at home in Geelong?"

The older of the guys held his hands up. "How about we just sit down and talk? You can ask us anything, and we'll try and fill in the blanks."

I looked around at the men in front of me, and nodded, sitting back at the table in the corner. The older guy who had spoken sat next to me, the Mexican guy sat on the other side, and directly across from me sat the creep who had kissed me. Happy, he had said. The guy with the black hair stood next to the booth protectively.

I put my hands on the table, twirling my fingers around each other. "So I know all of you?"

The guy next to me nodded. "I'm Bobby. I knew you when you were just a little girl."

"I remember you," I said, his face familiar, "But from when I was little. And I'm pretty sure I remember you too. I can't remember your name, though."

"That's Tig," Bobby explained.

"You used to call me Tigger when your were a kid," he said with a smile.

"This is Nero, you spoke to him on the phone," Bobby said, gesturing the the Mexican guy at the table.

"I presumed as much," I said. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the keys. "Sorry about your truck."

"So you don't know anything about how you got out here?" Nero asked. "You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

I shook my head. "Honestly? I feel like I'm in a dream. I know I should remember you all, but I have no idea what's going on. As far as I'm aware, the last time I was in America, I was ten years old. I'm not even sure why I'm here."

Happy reached across the tale for my hands, and I instinctively pulled them back before he could reach them. This guy looked rough, and didn't exactly exude warm and fuzzy.

He panicked and pulled his hands back and folded them in front of himself. "You came here about two weeks ago, worried about Opie," he explained calmly. "Since then, you've been here, with the club."

"The club? As in the Redwood charter?"

He nodded. "You were attacked two days ago by some Nomads. They beat you up pretty bad. Two of them were killed, but the other..."

"The other held you and Nero hostage, along with Lyla," Bobby explained.

"Lyla is Opie's wife," I remembered from our phone calls.

Bobby nodded. "Frankie took some money, made a run to leave town. He took you with him at gunpoint, aftere he shot Lyla in the leg."

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," Nero assured me. "We wanted to follow you, carnala, but he swore he would kill you if we did."

I sighed and pulled my hair back from my face. "I can't think straight. Can you guys give me a lift back to wherever I've been staying?"

"Of course," Bobby said, standing up. "I'll see if Tara can meet us when we get back."

"Tara?"

"Tara is Jax' old lady," Happy explained. "We watched their two boys, Abel and Thomas the other day? She's a doctor, so she'll be able to tell us ..."

"Whether I'm crazy or not?" I asked. "Whether I'll ever be who you guys know me as?"

"We still know you, G. And you'll remember us, I know you will. I'll show you." Happy's stare was intense, but he seemed to be a very intense man. "Let's get you home so we can figure this out. Bike or truck?"

"I don't think I'd be able to stay up on a bike right now," I admitted, my head still spinning. "The truck is fine."

He nodded, and held the door open for me when we got back to the truck. I climbed into the middle, and Nero climbed into the passenger seat next to me. I was a bit surprised to see Happy not riding back. Tig was now riding his bike, while Happy slid into the driver's seat.

"You're not riding?" I asked, as he started the truck.

He shook his head. "Nah, rather drive back. Tig was itching for a ride anyway."

We headed back along 99, town after town whizzing by as we drove. I stared out the window, lost in my own thoughts. I racked my brain, trying to find any memory that made sense.

I sighed. Nothing I had seen today made any sense at all. In the back of my mind, I felt like these people were important, but how could they be important when I had no idea who they were. I glanced at Happy. His eyes were fixed to the road, and he looked like he had a million things bouncing around in his head.

"One question, Happy," I said resting my head back on the seat.

"Sorry?" Happy turned to me, his eyes leaving the road for a second.

"You look like you have a million questions going through your head. Pick one."

He thought about it for a moment before asking. "Do you remember who you are?"

"Of course I do," I sad, confused. "I'm Georgia Moran."

Happy shook his head. "That's just a name. It doesn't say anything about who you are. Do you know the fierce warrior, the fight you have? Do you know how gentle your heart is, your unwavering loyalty?"

"I don't know about all that," I said, looking at my hands. "I'm not that spectacular."

"Then you don't remember who you are," he said, dropping his hand from the steering wheel. He reached out as if to grab my hand, but quickly put it on his lap. "I know you. I've seen it all and more. I've seen the broken child, the hurt and pain. And I've also seen the fire it has lit inside of you. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure you remember that fire when you forget."

I watched Happy as he looked at the road. Maybe he was intense, maybe he was scary. But in this strange world I had woken up in, full of unknowns, one thing suddenly became clear. I was not alone.

I reached across to Happy's lap, and put my hand on his. He turned his over, and squeezed mine tightly. His eyes never left the road, but I saw the corner of is mouth raise slightly.

I leant back with my head resting on the back of the chair and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before the rocking of the car had put me to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Feels Right

**Chapter 10**

 **Feels Right**

I was gently nudged awake. "Georgia, we're home."

I found my head resting on Happy's shoulder. I sat up, looking around.

"It's the garage," I said, recognising the building in front of us. It was different than I remembered, updated slightly, but I would recognise it anywhere.

"Tara and Jax are meeting us here," Happy explained. "Heading from the hospital now."

"Why were they at the hospital?" I asked, as Happy parked. He climbed down and held his hand out to help me.

"Their boys were in a car accident," Happy said. "They're ok, but they're keeping Abel in for a few days."

"You said we looked after them?" I asked. Nero had gone to the garage with Tig and one of the prospects to get new tyres for his truck. "What are they like? Thomas and Abel."

Happy smiled, and held my hand as we walked back to the clubhouse. "They love you, think you're the best. Like everyone does."

Chibs walked over and met us halfway across the parking lot. "Christ Georgie, you need to stop scaring us. Ouch," he said, looking at my head. "Looks like a nasty bump."

"Chibs, right?" I asked.

He stepped back and nodded. "Yeah, Bobby said you were a bit fuzzy on some stuff. Will have to wait for the doc for that one."

"They should be here any minute," Bobby said, joining us. "Speak of the devil..."

A dark blue SUV pulled up, followed by a motorbike. Two people walked over, and I recognized the man straight away.

"Jackson," I breathed as he pulled me into a hug.

He kissed my head and pulled back to look me in the eye. "I'm sorry, G. This is my fault."

"Well, given I have no idea what's been happening, I can't really comment on that," I said. "But I can't imagine that it's all because of you."

"Georgia, my name is Tara," the lady behind Jax said. "Do you remember me at all?"

I studied her face. "Maybe? You look a bit familiar..." I sighed. "Sorry, this is so frustrating."

She reached out and put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Memory loss is always possible, particularly after a serious head injury. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I've spent the last few hours trying to figure that out," I admitted. "I don't remember a particular day or event, but I don't have any memory of coming to Charming..."

"And what's the first thing you can remember since then?" Tara asked.

"I don't remember ending up on the road. I just remember the truckie waking me up and everything since then is fine." I groaned and rubbed me temples. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Come sit," she said, sitting on one of the picnic tables. I sat next to her, and Happy stood protectively over me. "I think you have a grade four or five concussion which has resulted in what we call Retrograde Amnesia. All that means is you're lost the ability to access memories or information from before the injury. I'd be surprised if you weren't back to your normal self in the next day or two. I'd give it a week before we start worrying about any permanent damage."

"So I'll remember everything all by myself?" I asked, brightening up. "I'm not going to be like this forever?"

She laughed, and held my hand. "You may never remember the exact details of the day or so beforehand, but the rest of it will all come back."

"So I don't have to make you fall in love with me again?" Happy asked. I glanced up to him, and he looked relieved. "What can we do, Doc?"

"I know you're going to hate hearing this, Georgia, but believe me when I say that you need to rest and take it easy," Tara explained. "Your brain needs to heal itself, and it needs rest to be able to do it."

"I'll make sure she does."

Tara checked her watch. "Damn, I'm late." she looked back at me. "Will you be ok?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine, now that I know I'm not going crazy."

"Remember what I said about taking it easy," she reminded me as she kissed Jax goodbye.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Happy promised, sitting down next to me on the chair. He reached down to the floor and picked up a black duffel bag. "There some clothes and stuff from home, just in case you wanted to change. Showers are in the room out the back."

"Champion," I said, grabbing the bag and standing. I wobbled a bit and Happy grabbed my arm.

"You good?" he asked, still holding my arm. I nodded, but didn't pull away. "Maybe I should come with you, make sure you're ok... I'll just wait outside, I promise."

I smiled as he backtracked. "Sure, you can come. As long as you behave."

He lead me through the clubhouse to the small rooms. I pulled out some clothes from the bag and lay them on the bed. Happy grabbed a towel from the cupboard and handed it to me.

"Shower's just through there," he said, pointing at the closed door. "I'll wait here if you need anything."

I turned the shower on, and closed the door behind me. I undressed and checked the temperature of the shower before stepping in. The water ran red with blood as I rinsed my hair, the water stinging the wound on my scalp. Once the water ran clear, I focused on the dust and dirt covering the rest of me. The result of being abandoned on the side of the highway.

After I deemed myself clean enough, I shut the water off and wrapped the towel around myself. I opened the door to find Happy sitting quietly on the bed.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much," I admitted. I grabbed the clothes off the bed and turned to look at Happy. He was still watching me.

"Do you mind?" I asked, still covering myself with my towel.

He smiled, and held his hands up innocently before turning to face the opposite way.

I dropped the towel, quickly pulling on the clothes Happy had packed. He was still smiling as he faced away.

"What's so funny?" I asked, buttoning up my jeans.

"I have seen you naked before, you know. More than once."

"If I don't remember it, it doesn't count," I explained.

He thought for a moment. "Could just seduce you again, then it wouldn't matter..."

"I've already slapped you once today," I warned, sitting on the end of the bed. "Sorry about that, by the way."

He laughed, turning back to look at me. "I've copped worse from you," he assured me. "First time I met you, you kicked me in the balls."

"I did?!"

Happy nodded. "I did call you a Crow-Eater. You didn't appreciate that. I've learnt my lesson now, I promise. You make a hell of a first impression though..."

"Apparently," I said. "So who is the guy who took me?"

"His name is Frankie Diamonds," he explained. "He was one of the Nomads who attacked you."

I reached up and touched my eye where it was bruised and swollen. I'd noticed the bruising after I was picked up, and had no idea where I'd gotten it.

"He was working for someone, doing home invasions targeting the club," Happy continued. "You had been talking to Unser about the attacks, and they must have thought you were getting too nosy."

"So after the other two were killed, why did he hang around?" I asked, most of what Happy said made no sense, but I got the idea. "Surely the smartest move would be to get the hell out of town..."

Happy nodded. "That was his plan, he just needed money to get out. That's why he was at Diosa, to get cartel money from Jax."

"So do you have any leads on where he's going?"

"Made some calls, reached out to a few friends," he explained. "Hopefully something turns up. But enough questions, you should rest."

I shook my head. "I couldn't sleep right now, even if I wanted to." I stood up and held out my hand. "I need some fresh air. Come on, you can tell me some more stories outside."

He grabbed my hand and walked out with me. We sat down on the picnic table, me on the seat and him on the table behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned back against his legs.

"Tell me a nice story," I asked. "Surely there's been something good since I got here. It can't be all beatings and kidnappings."

He thought for a moment. "We have a lot of sex."

"Happy!" I said, smacking his leg lightly, checking no-one was around. "That's not what I meant!"

"But we do," he defended. "And trust me when I say it's good."

I blushed, not knowing how to respond. "So what you're saying is our entire relationship is violence and then just sex?"

"Not just sex," he said. "We talk too."

"Wow, we talk..." I said, shaking my head. "You're doing a pretty crappy job inspiring me with this love story."

He leant down, and when he spoke, his voice was low and quiet. "You know everything about me, Georgia Moran. We've told each other things no one else in this world knows. When we talk, it's amazing. When we have sex, it's amazing. Because you're amazing, and everything I do with you is amazing. So yeah, when were not caught up in club shit, our lives tend to be pretty simple. But it seems to have worked so far. We both need a little bit of simple."

I couldn't argue with that. My life from the time I was born had always been crazy. Happy seemed to know enough about me to know that.

"Tell you what?" he said, sliding down next to me on the seat. "When we get this mess sorted out, I'll take you out somewhere."

"You mean like a date?" I asked.

"Like a date," he agreed. "Don't hold your breath though. Never been on one before..."

"Really?"

He shook his head. "I told you when we met, I don't do relationships. You're the first woman I've really cared about. If I have to take you out and romance you a little, I'll do it. You're worth it."

Before I could answer, Happy's phone rang. He excused himself and stepped away to speak.

I sighed and got up. I haded back inside the clubhouse. The doors to the Chapel were opened, and a few members were inside. I knocked and stood in the doorway.

"Hey darling," Jax said, looking up. "Feeling better?"

"Cleaner at least," I said with a smile. "Any idea yet where Frankie is heading?"

Jax invited me to sit on the chairs off to the side. I sat quietly and waited.

"There was another set of tyre tracks on 99 where we found you," Chibs said. "Looks like Frankie's got someone helping him."

"Seems to be heading north," Bobby explained. "Maybe breaking for Canada?"

"No, Tahoe," Happy said, joining us. "Just talked to Quinn. He found Frankie."

"Well, let's go," Jax said.

"Quinn says Frankie's in South Tahoe," Happy explained as he sat. "Hooked up with Leo Pirelli's crew.

"He's bought himself some mob protection," Jax scoffed.

"Is that solid intel?" Clay asked. "'Cause I'm a little cautious when it comes to Nomad integrity."

"Quinn knows every pimp and hooker in a three hundred mile radius," Happy assured him. "Frankie still likes them young and slanted."

"Yeah, pussy tells all," Tig agreed.

"All right, give him a call when we break. Tell him we're on our way," Jax told Happy. "Make sure it's real."

"Leo runs book and poker clubs," Bobby added. "It's a quiet crew, man. Maybe Cacuzza could reach out, explain our situation. Do this the easy way."

"Yeah," Clay agreed. "I can call Jimmy."

"What happens when we find Frankie?" I asked.

"We cut his head off," Chibs said angrily.

"First we press him on the attacks, find out who's calling the shots," Jax cautioned.

"Let's vote this shit," Tig said.

I went to leave, but Jax signaled for me to stay.

"Okay, we all know what Frankie did to compromise the club," he explained. "Vote's got to be unanimous. All in favor of stripping his patch?"

"Yea," Happy said first.

"Yeah."

"Aye."

"Yea."

"Yea," Jax said, his vote cast. It was unanimous. "As far as Mr. Mayhem goes, let's hear pros and cons."

"He tried to kill you," Tig pointed out. "That would be a pro."

"We only got the word of a non-member," Jax reminded them.

"Gogo and Greg tried to kill Unser," Clay added. "Nomads were on a spree."

"Yeah, and he shot Lyla, tried to whack Georgie," Chibs said. "Frankie's made his bed, Jackie."

"Anyone else?" Jax asked. No-one spoke. "Okay. All in favor of Frankie Diamonds meeting Mr. Mayhem."

The votes were all cast. It was unanimous again. "Ok, let's go find him."

Jax hit the gavel, and everyone stood to leave. Happy met me at the doorway, and walked me out.

"If I was to tell you to stay..."

"You'd be wasting your time," I finished. "It's what, three hours to Lake Tahoe, give or take?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I'll rest in the van," I assured him. I rubbed his arm. "I'll probably feel more relaxed with you around at the moment, anyway."

I held his hand as we walked outside. I sighed when I saw all the bikes line up outside.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss riding," I explained. "I wish I had my bike here."

"You bought one in Cali when you flew in," he said. "Spent most of the first days here fixing her up."

"Really?" I couldn't believe it. It felt like it had been forever since I had been on a bike. I thought of the wind in my hair, the freedom on being on the back of one... I smiled at the memory as we stopped at Happy's bike, parked at the end. I absentmindedly ran my hand over the handlebars, down and across the leather seat. It felt familiar, safe. Unlike so many thing at the moment.

I felt Happy rest his hand on the small of my back. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I said. "Just nice to have something that I know." I looked at him and smiled. "I've been around bikes so long now, if I forgot the feel of a bike, then I would have forgotten myself. So I guess there's still hope left, Lowman."

He stared at me, his eyes widening slightly as a wave of emotions crossed his face. Seconds later, it gave nothing away.

"I'll be back in a second," Happy said. "Wait here."

I leaned against the bike while I waited, and watched everyone getting their things together. They'd done this so many times, it was second nature. Six bikes in total were going, along with the van. I watched as the boys laughed and joked as they prepared. There was an energy in the air that came with a long ride, and it was infectious.

I noticed Happy return, stopping to talk to Juice at the van before he walked back towards me. As he got closer, I noticed he had something black tucked under his arm - it was a helmet.

"Your helmet's already here," I reminded him, pointing out the one hanging off the handlebars.

He shook his head. "This isn't mine." He gently tossed it to me and I caught it. "Van's full. Looks like you're riding. If you're up to it?"

I looked at the helmet in my hand, turning it over. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," he assured me. "Figured the best way to get you to remember, is by doing what makes you feel like you. So what do you say?"

I smiled and looked up at him. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's ride."


	11. Chapter 11 - Trouble in Tahoe

_A/N: Hi all, sorry for the delay in updating! I'm madly in the middle of moving at the moment, and with two little boys at home, there's just not enough hours in the day. I am hoping to get right back into writing once everything is all settled again though. In the meantime, I've got a few chapters done and will continue to post them until I can catch up again. Please keep the reviews coming - I read every single one and it honestly motivates me to keep writing._

 **Chapter 11**

 **Trouble in Tahoe**

About halfway to Tahoe, we pulled into a petrol station. The group split up, some using the restrooms, others filling their bikes. I pulled off my helmet and climbed off the bike.

Happy turned around to look at me. "How you feeling?"

"Never better," I said. The ride was exactly what I needed, my head felt the clearest it had been all day.

"Another hour till Tahoe," he reminded me. "You right to keep going?"

"Absolutely," I replied. "Good luck getting me off now. Do you want a drink?"

"Sure."

"Drinks? Anyone?" I asked around to the others. A couple agreed, so as I headed inside, I thought I'd grab an assortment to choose from.

I hummed a tune as I walked through the shop, pulling drinks out of the fridge. I placed them on the counter, still humming. I couldn't pick the tune.

"Just the drinks?" the girl behind the counter asked.

"I'll pay for the gas, too," I said, pulling out my bank card.

The girl was eyeing the bikes outside. She looked wishfully after them as I paid. She handed me my receipt. I remembered being her age, and the thrill and desire of a bad boy on a bike. I smiled to myself as I scooped up the drinks off the counter and headed back to the guys.

I threw some drinks around, and leant against Happy's bike, handing him a cherry cola. He looked at the label for a minute.

"What, wrong flavor?" I asked, opening my drink.

His eyebrows furrowed. "No, right flavor. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" I suggested.

Happy shook his head. "You remembered. Did it at the garage earlier too."

"What do you mean?"

"Before we left," he explained. "You called me Lowman. Anyone told you my surname today?"

I paused, remembering. "I don't think so..."

"See? Riding's the magic cure."

I smiled, feeling a little smug. I did feel a lot more comfortable at the moment, but I just presumed I was getting used to everyone, but was it that I was remembering how much they all meant to me?

"Ready to go, Pres?" Tig called.

Jax shook his head. "Waiting on Clay."

"There he is," Phil said, as Clay came around from the side of the gas station, rubbing his hands.

I watched the men talking.

"What's wrong with Clay?" I asked Happy.

"Arthritis," he explained. "Been taking cordizone for a while now."

"Poor guy," I said. "Must be hard for him..."

"Clay gets what is coming to him," Happy muttered, his voice dark.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, as Phil got on Clay's bike, while Clay walked back to the van with Juice.

Happy shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." he closed the lid on his drink and threw it in the saddlebags for later. I did the same as he handed me my helmet. I strapped it on, pulling on my sunglasses. Happy kicked his bike to life, and we pulled onto the road after the others.

We pulled into Tahoe, and it wasn't long before we stopped outside the poker club. One of the Sons was leaning against his bike waiting. He started walking over when we arrived.

"Is that Quinn?" I asked, pulling off my helmet.

Happy nodded. "Quinn used to be President of the Nomads charter before it folded. He was my Pres before I joined SAMCRO."

"You used to be a Nomad?"

"Sure did." He pulled off his helmet and looked me in the eye. "We're going inside. You stay here. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed. "I'll just babysit the bikes..."

He kissed my forehead. "Be right back." He pointed at Phil. "Stay with Georgia."

Phil nodded. He followed the guys to the door, and stood guard outside, his eyes still watching me.

I paced up and down the path. As I looked at the bikes all lined up, I noticed the van wasn't here. Actually, I hadn't seen them since the gas station. Jax must have sent them on an errand.

Before I knew what was happening, I heard banging and glass shattering inside. I looked at Phil. He turned to go inside, but before he could, people started pushing their way out the door. I had made my way over to him by the time the crowd had cleared.

"Happy told you to stay here," Phil said, looking torn.

"He told you to stay with me," I reminded him. "Now, I'm going inside. You coming?"

I pushed past him, pulling the door open as he followed.

I stopped when I walked in the door. Tables were broken, glass was shattered across the floor. It seemed as if the fight was over almost as quickly as it started. I scanned the room, and saw Happy picking himself up off a broken table. Jax and Bobby stood to the side, while Pirelli called his men off.

Phil went to help Tig, as I bent down next to Happy.

"Shit," he said when he saw me. "Don't you ever do as you're told?"

I just smiled at him, and held my hand out. He shook his head as he got up, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. I placed myself behind Happy as we stood.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Pirelli asked. "Somebody sneezes, you throw a fist? How do you get any business done?"

"Johnny Goombah put up hands first," Tig said, pointing to the bald guy behind Pirelli.

"Aw, screw this," he said, advancing on Tig. Everyone moved forward insincitvely, ready to go again, but Pirelli held his man back.

"Hey, hey! Enough," he ordered. He turned to Jax. "Okay, so you got my attention.

"Frankie Diamonds," Jax said. Pirelli just shrugged indifferently. "Leo, we know you're helping him get out of the States."

"You don't know shit."

Jax sighed, and stepped closer to Pirelli. "You know, Frankie Diamonds stole half a million dollars from me and my associates," Jax explained, his voice low. "He's using our cash to bankroll his exit. If you think we're noisy, wait till the cartel and the IRA come knocking."

"Machetes and grenade launchers? They can spill a few stacks of chips," Bobby said.

"We just want Frankie," Quinn explained.

"You can even keep the cash," Jax offered.

"Make a call," Pirelli said to his guy, before turning back to Jax. "Follow us. But if you're telling me a story, kid, this ain't gonna be such a beautiful, sunshiny day here in the splendor of the lakes. You understand?"

"Not exactly," Jax said as we walked out, "but I think I get the point."

We followed Pirelli and his guys out of town. We were headed towards Lake Cascade, where Frankie was supposedly held up in a fishing cabin. We were 5 minutes away, driving up into the mountains, when we heard an explosion, and a large black cloud of smoke rose above the mountains.

Jax and Chibs accelerated and flew around Pirelli's SUV. I held tighter to Happy as he followed. We flew up the mountain, and it didn't take long until we arrived at the fishing cabin. The back wall of the cabin was blown apart, the van all but destroyed amongst the rubble. That explained where Juice and Clay went.

Everyone flew off the bikes, guns being pulled. Pirelli and his guys pulled up behind us.

"Stay behind me," Happy said, gun drawn, and I nodded. We followed Jax into the room, and saw Juice and Clay already there, Clay holding a shotgun to Frankie's chest.

"No! Not yet!" Jax yelled as he entererd, his gun pointed at Frankie and Clay.

I stepped out from behind Happy, my eyes fixed on the bastard who left me for dead twice. "Frankie." I suddenly remembered laying in a pile of glass, alone and broken. Happy reached up and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me back to him.

"Lower the shotgun," Jax told Clay. He looked at Frankie, before slowly lowering it.

Pirelli stepped around us, his eyes sweeping the room. They landed on the lounge off to the side. A dead body full of fresh gunshot wounds sat there.

"You piece of shit," Pirelli snarled, before he shot Frankie in the head. He look a step forward, and fired another eight shots into him.

The cabin was quiet, and I looked around. Jax wiped his face in disbelief, while Clay looked almost smug. As I was watching Clay, his eyes turned to me, and I got a chill down my spine. Happy grabbed my arm, and lead me out of the room.

When we were outside and far enough away from the cabin, I put my hands on my knees, and took a few deep breaths. Happy knelt down so his face was level with mine. I looked up and met his eyes.

"What does Clay have to do with all this?" I asked. "I know he's involved in all this somehow, I just don't remember how."

"Come on," Happy said, taking my hand and leading me away from the cabin.

He sat me down on a log once we were safely out of earshot. "Clay was the behind the home invasions, calling the shots the whole time. He wants the gavel back, and will do anything to get it."

"So he told the Nomads to come after me? I remember the night they attacked me, Happy." I shuddered. "Why is he still at the table?"

"Jax needs proof to make a move. Frankie was that proof," Happy explained.

"So what now?" I said. "Frankie clearly isn't giving anyone shit."

Happy shrugged. "We get proof another way."

I scoffed, and Happy put his hand under my chin.

"Hey," he said, lifting my face. "Clay will pay for this. I swear."

He was so close now. His hand gently moved from my chin to my cheek, his fingers lightly brushing it. He slowly moved closer, until he was right in front of me. His eyes were locked on mine, full of an intensity that made my heart skip a beat. I knew in that moment that everything Happy had told me was right. I found it hard to believe that in only 2 weeks, I would have felt so strongly about someone. But it was true - I loved this man.

I leant forward, closing the gap until our lips met. I felt as if my heart exploded when they did, and a strange calm settled in me. Yes, this was right. Happy had summed it up perfectly when he said we were amazing together. Something told me I could loose Happy a thousand times, and my heart would always find him. Even when my mind forgot, my heart knew when it was home.


	12. Chapter 12 - Broken Family

**Chapter 12**

 **Broken Family**

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and eggs through the house. I wandered down the hallway, and saw Happy in the kitchen cooking. I leant against the doorway, watching him work. His pants hung low on his hips, and his tattoos danced across his back and shoulders as he moved around.

"I love a man who can cook," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He turned around and kissed me. "You're out of luck then. My cooking skills are limited."

I looked into the frypan, and shrugged. "I'm impressed," I assured him.

"Good. Now you sit down," he said, pulling my chair out. He scooped out an egg and some bacon onto my plate, and came back two seconds later with a plate of toast. He dished some onto his plate too, and we sat down together.

"This is lovely, Hap," I said. "Thank you."

"It's just the start," he explained. "Big day ahead."

"What are we doing?" I asked. "Or is it a secret?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he told me. "Now eat up. You'll need your energy."

I was curious now, and I spent the rest of breakfast trying to get out of Happy what we were doing. He wouldn't tell.

I went to get dressed, and Happy had a pile of clothes out on the bed already. I picked them up. Sports top, gym shorts, jacket, sweatpants... What the hell? I shrugged as I pulled them on, and threw on a pair of runners.

"Ok, I'm more confused than ever," I said, walking out of the bedroom. Happy was leaning outside the door, and smiled when I came out.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I still have no idea where we're going, but sure," I agreed, following him out the front door.

He threw me the keys to my bike. "Follow me."

I smiled, and pulled on my helmet. No matter what came next, today was already a win in my books.

I followed Happy to the other side of town, and pulled up at an old gym. Without saying a word, he grabbed my hand, and walked me inside.

I looked around the old building. It was just one big open room, a boxing ring and bags filling most of the space.

"Boxing?" I asked, confused.

He nodded, pulling off his jacket. "You told me you used to take self defense classes. I want to see how good you are."

I smiled, stepping out of my sweatpants. "Challenge accepted. I stepped over towards the bags and bent down, stretching. I felt Happy walk up behind me, but I ignored him and continued stretching. He turned on some music, then walked over to one of the bags, and let out a few punches. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, and I knew he was doing the same.

Once I was stretched, I made my way over to join Happy at the bags. I found my space, and bounced on the balls of my feet, getting my rhythm. My first punch connected perfectly. I smiled a little, and kept punching. I kept peaking glances towards Happy. He saw me watching him, and pulled his shirt off. He continued as if nothing had happened. I continued for a few more minutes, before I pulled off my jacket. I kept my eyes on the bag, as I stepped and punched. It didn't take long for Happy to come over.

"You've got nice form," Happy said, holding my bag, a thin layer of sweat making his chest glisten.

"Thanks," I said, as I kept punching. "You're not too bad yourself."

"You're tense," he commented after a while. "Loosen up, you'll move better. Here." He came and stood behind me, his hands resting on my waist. "Move with your whole body. Let it flow."

His hands pulled at my waist as I moved, lightly directing me on which way to turn. "Better?"

I nodded. He dropped his hands from my waist, and walked off to the back of the gym somewhere. I used the minute to catch my breath, but it wasn't the exercise which had me breathless.

He came back, carrying two sets of gloves. He climbed into the ring, and held out his hand. I walked over, ducking under the ropes as I climbed up. I took the gloves from Happy, and we both silently strapped them on.

"Ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Remember, just sparring."

I struck at him first, a quick left jab he blocked with his arms. He returned the punch, and I dodged to the left and hit him with a right undercut. It caught him lightly in the stomach. He laughed, and came back with a quick double. Back and forward we went, trading blows and working out way around the ring.

I managed to back Happy to the corner of the ring. I held up my hands in victory. "Winner!"

Happy stepped closer, and before I knew what happened, he swiped my legs out from under me, and I was flat on my back, and Happy was above me, his hand pinning both of mine above my head.

"Who's winning now?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "You cheated."

He kissed me hungrily, releasing the sexual tension that had been building all morning. I moaned and squirmed under his hold. He pulled away, and unfastened the Velcro on our gloves. Once my hands were free, I grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him back down to me. Our lips met again. I wrapped my legs around Happy's waist, pulling myself closer. I threw my weight to the side, rolling Happy over so he was now pinned.

"God, you are so fucking hot," he growled. "I want to take you. Right here."

I shuddered at his words. "So why don't you?"

He shook his head, almost willing himself to stop. "Nope. Not yet."

He sat up, kissed me again. I sighed as he pulled away, and I stood up. I climbed down from the ring, and pulled back on my sweatpants and jacket. Happy followed, pulling on his shirt, and took my hand as he lead me outside.

I climbed onto my bike, and Happy kissed me before I pulled on my helmet. "Meet you at home."

I nodded, starting my bike as he jumped onto his. I pulled out onto the road ahead of him, turning left at the end of the street.

I beat Happy home, and figured I would get a shower ready. I turned the water on to warm up, and pulled off my clothes. I stepped into the shower, washing the sweat off my entire body. I was just about to switch off the water when the bathroom door opened.

"What took you so long?" I asked, as Happy pulled his shirt and pants off.

"Just had to organize something," he replied cryptically.

"Alright, keep your secrets," I said, opening the shower door. He smiled as he stepped in, his hand reaching for me.

We both heard his phone ring at the same time. "I got it," I told him, grabbing a towel and stepping out.

"Come back when you're done," he called after me.

I smiled as I picked up his phone off the bed. I checked caller ID - it was Jax.

"Hey Jax, Hap's just in the shower, what's up?"

"Hey, Georgia," he replied. "Can you let Happy know I need him? Tell him we trailed Hightower to the boatyard, it's on Canal and Hayward. We're heading over there now."

"Alright, I'll let him know," I said, hanging up.

I walked back into the bathroom. "Wrap it up, Happy."

"Who was it??"

"Jax. He needs you."

Happy switched off the water, and I handed him a towel. I went back to the bathroom to get dressed. Happy followed a minute later.

"Who is Hightower?" I asked, pulling down my shirt.

Happy tensed, before answering. "No-one..."

"Happy?" I warned. "The truth."

He sighed. "He killed Opie in Stockton."

"Right, I'm coming with you," I said. "And you can argue, but remember, I know where he is, so I either come with you, or I can jump on my bike now, and beat you there. Either way, I'm going."

Happy shook his head. "Jax is going to kill me..."

We pulled up outside the boatyard alongside a blue van. I climbed off my bike, and rested my helmet on the handlebars, just as half a dozen bikes rode up behind us.

"No, Georgia, " Jax said when they pulled up. "You shouldn't be here."

"Of course I should, Jackson," I told him. "You should have told me yourself."

"Look, we're just here to talk to the guy," Bobby explained. "Let her come, as long as she stays out of the way."

Jax looked torn, before he nodded. "You stay behind us," he warned. "Not a word."

I nodded, and followed behind the guys. We walked past three bikes, one bright red. Before we reached the docks, three guys intercepted us.

"How'd you know we were here?" one of the guys asked. His patches said he was president of the Grim Bastards. This must be T.O.

"A friend," Jax said. "You remember what those are, right?"

"I'm trying here, man," he explained. "I can't convince Randy you guys ain't gonna kill him."

"Come on. Where is he?" Chibs asked.

"Listen," T.O. said. "I talked to him about Opie. The order came down from Pope to take you guys out in County. GN recruited Randy 'cause of his size. It was the guards who set up that kill. Cuz had no choice, man. He was in too deep."

"So who were the other guys?" Tig asked.

T.O shook his head. "He hardly knew them."

Jax stepped closer to him. "Let us hear that from him."

"I need your word, man," T.O said.

"Yeah. Okay." Jax agreed.

He sighed, looked around at the Sons, before he lead us to the docks where the boats were moored. Before we reached the docks, a large guy, easily seven feet tall, jumped from the boat and took off up the ramp toward the buildings. That must be Hightower. Jax was hot on his heels, Chibs, Happy and I close behind.

"No, cuz, they just want to talk!" T.O called after his cousin as he followed us. "Hey, let him go, let him go. They just want to talk, cuz."

"Bobby, we got the back," Tig called, as he and Phil ran the other way.

We followed him into the building, Jax and Chibs pulling their guns as we ran. I was lighter than the others, and I passed Happy and Chibs, and was right behind Jax as we caught up to Hightower. He tried to open the back door, but it was locked. He turned back around, his gun pointed at us. Happy had caught up, and pulled me behind him, away from the gun.

"Hey!" Jax warned, his gun aimed right at Hightower.

"Back off!" Hightower shouted.

"Put the gun down," Jax said.

The Bastards ran into the room, followed closely behind by Tig, Bobby and Phil.

"You're gonna kill me."

"No, man. We want to talk to you." Jax explained. He turned back to the Bastard's president. "Your call, T.O."

"Randall, listen," he pleaded. "They gave me their word, all right? Just put the gun down, man."

He hesitated, before he lowered his gun. Jax and Chibs stepped closer.

"Who else killed our friend?" Chibs asked, circling behind Hightower.

"One guy, his name was Aldo. Smith, I think. Other guys, I just knew their first name. Vox and Mace. That's all I know. I swear."

Chibs stopped circling and stood behind him, and looked at Jax. "I got this," Chibs said, raising his gun to the back of Hightower's head. He fired his gun, and Hightower dropped to the floor.

"Jesus Christ! What is this shit!" T.O yelled, pulling his gun as Chibs fired two more shots into his cousin's body. "Jax, you gave me your word, man."

"And so did you," Jax replied angrily. "You said you were gonna deliver him. You didn't."

T.O slowly lowered his gun, and everyone else relaxed slightly and lowered their weapons. He looked at Jax with a mix of shock and disgust. "Who the hell are you?"

Jax stood, looking indifferent, before walking past T.O and out the back of the building without a word. Happy put his hand on my waist, and guided me to follow the rest of the Sons as they left.

Everyone was silent until we reached TM. Once we pulled up, Bobby followed Jax, calling after him.

"You just shit on two decades of brotherhood," he explained once he caught up. "What you did back there was wrong. And it hurts all of us."

"You know, you might be right," Jax conceded, "but you didn't see the pleasure in that animal's face when he caved in Opie's skull! We did!"

Jax walked away, sitting on one of the benches and lit a cigarette. Bobby looked torn for a moment, before turning and slowly walking inside.

"I'll go talk to him," Tig said, following after Bobby. I stood back and watched as Chibs sat down next to Jax, lighting his own smoke. They were out of earshot, but I watched them as they spoke. Chibs stood up, and indicated for Jax to do the same. He asked Jax something, and he nodded. Chibs kissed his cheek, before he went inside.

Once Chibs left, I went to sit next to Jax. Happy grabbed my arm, warning me to leave it. I sat down regardless.

"Please, Georgia," he said, glaring at me. "Not now."

"Yes, Jackson. Now," I said. "What the hell was that all about?"

"This doesn't involve you."

"That's bullshit," I told him. "Our fathers started this together this club together almost 40 years ago. They're not here anymore. That means its up to us as their children to ensure that legacy continues. Do you really think that this is what Opie would have wanted? For you to kill this club for the sake of revenge?"

"How the hell would I know that?" he snarled. "It's not like he's here to ask!"

"What's your end goal here? Just keep fighting your demons until you've spilt enough blood to cover the pain? I've been there, Jax, and trust me when I tell you, that it is never enough. All you get in return are friends for those demons, until you are so lost that you forget what you were fighting for in the first place."

Jax stood over me, seething. "You may think you know everything here, Georgia, but this is not your home, and we are not your family."

"Hey," Happy said, stepping closer. "That's enough."

"No, she needs to hear this," he said, ignoring Happy. "If you have fucked your shit up so badly in Australia that you needed to run away here, then that's your own fault. But do not bring your shit here and act all high and mighty. You are no-one here, just a little girl who is trying to play with the big boys. Just as you always have been."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, my heart completely broken. I got up and walked over to my bike, slamming my helmet on. I heard someone call my name, but flew out of the parking lot, without looking back.


	13. Chapter 13 - Graves and Ghosts

_Hey guys, still madly in the middle of moving and currently surrfering from some major writers block. Hopefully can get back in the swing of things soon. Until then, here's the next chapter_

 **Chapter 13**

 **Graves and Ghosts**

I rode around the streets for a while, not really sure where to go. Without realizing, I pulled up outside the cemetery. I wandered around, looking at the names on the headstones. I stopped when I saw a familiar name.

Harry Opie Winston

Beloved father

Devoted son

Fearless brother

Loyal friend

I sat down in front of his headstone, leaning against it.

"I wish I was here before you left, so I could have stopped you. ," I said, resting my hands on the ground beneath me. "I know why you did it, Ope. Sacrificing yourself for Jax. I know how lost you've been since Donna was killed. But I'm so lost now without you here, Opie, we all are. Especially Jax. I don't know how to get through to him. He needs someone to pull him back when he strays. That was always you, even when you were kids, and I don't know of anyone else has that power. I thought I could get through to him, but I was wrong..."

I sighed, and stood up, kissing his headstone, before I wandered to a spot I used to visit every week as a child.

I dropped to my knees, and placed my hands on the two headstones sitting side by side.

"Hi Mom and Dad," I said, my cheeks wet from tears. "I've missed you."

I lay down on the ground, and closed my eyes, just as I used to do when I was little. I didn't say a word, but I had never needed to. Just being here was enough. Here, I had a family who had loved me, a Mum and Dad to protect me from all the hurt and pain.

I wasn't sure how long I had closed my eyes for, but it was well and truly dark when I opened them, feeling the first few drops of rain falling on my head. I sighed, thinking about getting up, but where would I go? Instead, I gave up and closed my eyes again.

I lay there for a while, slowly getting wetter and wetter, but still not caring enough to move. I soon felt a hand on my forehead, brushing my hair back.

"Georgia?" he asked, his voice soft. "Thank god, I looked everywhere."

"Where else would I be?" I muttered.

"Come on," he said. "You'll get sick staying out here."

"Leave me alone, Happy," I said, rolling away from him.

Instead of leaving, he sat next to me, laying his jacket across me. "I'm sorry for what Jax said. He had no right to say that to you."

"Of course he did," I muttered. "He's president, he makes the rules. And maybe he's right. Maybe I am just a kid trying to play pretend."

"Don't say that," he said.

"But it's the truth. I'm not one of the Sons, and this is not my family."

"Of course it is," he said. "Jax is just pissed."

I sat up and looked at Happy. "What if there's a reason my parents died when I was so young - maybe I don't deserve a family. Maybe I'm supposed to just be alone."

Happy grabbed my face, holding it tightly. "You listen to me. You are not alone. You are my family, and I promise I will never leave you."

I shook my head. "You'll leave. Everyone does."

"I swear to whatever God is out there, I will always be here for you. If I have to climb out of hell itself, I'll be there."

"Jax was right through. I can't keep pretending to be a part of the club. I guess that part of my life is over."

"Do you really think anyone is going to let that happen?" Happy asked, standing up. "You're our sister, much as we are brothers. There is not a Son at that table who doesn't think the same."

He held his hand out, and pulled me to my feet. He wrapped his jacket tighter around my shoulders, and put his arm around me as we walked.

"Like I said, Jax is just pissed. He's dealing with a lot of shit right now," he said. "He'll calm down. But until then, maybe it's best to keep your distance from TM for a few days. Let things calm down a bit."

I nodded. Happy was right, I needed to remove myself from the club. I wasn't any help there right now.

"Listen, Diosa is opening tomorrow. Why don't you see if Nero needs an extra set of hands?" Happy suggested. "Lyla's still out of action, so I'm sure they'd like the help. And it will keep your mind busy, and off all this shit."

"You sure that's such a good idea?" I asked. "It's still Jax's company too."

"I doubt he'll hang around for long. It'll be fine," he assured me, handing me my helmet. "I promise."

The next morning, I rang Nero. He was delighted when I offered to help. I told him I'd be there in an hour, and went to get ready.

I went to pull a pair of jeans out to put on, then stopped myself. I had to dress the part. I instead reached for a short, low-cut black dress, and pulled on a pair of black knee-high boots. I put on some make-up, and checked myself in the mirror. I left my hair down and straight, and walked out to the lounge, where Happy was sitting on the sofa.

"Holy shit, Georgia," he said when he saw me. "Nero's going to have to charge people to just look at you."

"It's too much, isn't it?" I said, pulling at the dress, trying to cover up more. "I'll get changed."

He stood up and grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare," he said, eying me up and down. He cleared his throat, and grabbed his keys. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

I followed him out to where his bike was parked. He climed on an handed me a helmet. I stood next to the bike.

"I didn't think this through very well," I said, looking at the short dress and the seat I had to climb on. "Oh, what the heck," I said, climbing on behind Happy. I tugged my skirt down as much as I could, and managed to maintain some level of dignity as we rode.

We pulled up outside Diosa, and I instantly felt a chill down my spine. I pulled off my helmet, and stared at the Elk Lodge.

"Hey, you ok?"

I nodded, still staring at the building. "I just haven't been here since that night with Frankie. It just gives me the chills."

As Tara had promised, most of my memories had now returned, however the events at Diosa and what followed were still missing.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Happy said, putting his hand on my back.

I shook my head, climbing off the bike. "It's fine, I promised Nero. Besides, they're just ghosts, and ghosts can't hurt me."

"I have to go," he said, kissing me quickly on the cheek. "But we'll swing by once Diosa's opened."

I turned to walk inside, and he grabbed my arm, spinning me back around and pulled me down to him, kissing me passionately. I pulled away, breathless.

"Just so you know, I'm going to fuck your brains out when you get home, dressed like that."

I blushed slightly, and stood back as he pulled back onto the highway. Composing myself, I walked up towards the Lodge.

Pulling open the front door, it was a hive of activity inside as girls were rushing around, putting finishing touches on everything. I looked around, little fragments of memories coming back in waves of emotion.

"Georgia!"

I turned around. "Lyla!"

I bent down and kissed her cheek. She was being pushed in a wheelchair by one of the girls, her leg bandaged up still from where she was shot.

"Sorry I haven't had a chance to see you," she said, holding my hand. "It's been a bit hard getting around too far. The boys told me what happened. How are you?"

I smiled. "I'm fine, Feeling much better now. Some things are a bit fuzzy but Tara said it was to be expected. What about you? How's the leg?"

She shrugged. "A few weeks and I'll be back to work before you know it."

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem to slow you down at all. You look gorgeous." She wore pale blue lingerie, with a matching sequin jacket and lace across her bandage. Oh, and of course she had a pink feather boa across the back of the wheelchair, just to match the decorations.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself," she said. "You better watch it, or the guys will have you on the books soon."

I shook my head. "Just here to help out for the day. Think of me as your assistant."

"That sounds fancy," she laughed. "Never thought I'd get myself an assistant. But I do actually need some help getting the bar set up if you don't mind? There's still a few cartons of champagne in Nero's office."

"Leave it to me," I told her, making my way down the hallway. I knocked on he door, and when there was no answer, I let myself in. I glanced around the room, searching for the champagne. There they were, sitting on a red sofa. I walked over running my hand down it, and as I did I vaguely remembered laying on it, tied up. I sat down, closing my eyes as I tried to remember. I had flashes of being in this room, but everything was still a blur.

I heard the door open, and I quickly stood up. Nero walked in, a stack of papers in his hands.

"Hey, Georgia," he said, smiling. His face grew concerned. "You ok? You look like you seen a ghost."

I shook my head. "Just trying to remember. I can remember little bits, here and there. But mostly nothing."

He moved the boxes and sat down, patting on the sofa next to him. "Why is this so important to you that you remember that night? Most people would be happy to forget that kind of shit."

"I dunno, Nero," I sighed. "At first it was obviously that I wanted to remember all these people who mean so much to me. Now those memories are all back, it's just like the last piece of the puzzle I just cant finish. Something in my head is telling me that if I can just remember what happened that night, everything will make sense. The whole thing with the Nomads, and now Jax -"

"What's happened with Jax?"

I bit my lip, not sure whether I should tell Nero about yesterday. "Just some personal stuff. I tried to give him some tough love and I got back more than I bargained for. Don't you worry about it though," I said, patting his leg. "Today is your big day. Come on. Let's make some very happy customers."

I leant against the bar, looking around the room. The girls and Nero had really done a fantastic job getting the place ready. Customers had started coming in, and the girls were mingling and flirting their way around.

Three guys walked through the door. Mexican, by the looks. I walked over to greet them, seeing that most of the girls were busy.

"Welcome to Diosa Norte, gentlemen," I said with a smile. " Please, make yourselves comfortable at the bar, or in one of our lounges."

"We're here to see Nero," one of the guys explained.

"I believe he's busy at the moment," I said, glancing around. "Big day with the opening and all. Is he expecting you?"

"Look bitch, go and tell Nero that he's got some business to deal with out here," he said, grabbing my arm and pushing me away.

"Hey, Hey," Nero said, coming down the hallway. "What is this shit, Renaldo? You come in here and treat my girl like that? Uh-uh. No way, man."

"Since you left Stockton, we got Dante's crew stepping on our book," he explained. "Triple Two shaking up our protection. We need guns to hold down our streets. Maybe your new friends could help us with that."

"Not in here," he snapped, turning around and walked out the back, the others following him.

I scanned the room, checking if anyone had noticed the scuffle. A few people were glancing over. I went and spoke to those customers, assuring them that it was just a personal disagreement, and ensured they were being well looked after by the girls.

"Thanks for handling that," Lyla said, as I walked back over to the bar. "You ok?"

I waved her off with a smile. "It was nothing. Listen, everything seems settled out here. I'm going to just check the rooms, make sure they're stocked."

Lyla nodded and I walked back down the hallway, checking the empty rooms, making sure everything looked immaculate. I made my way through the rooms, and was just about to head back to the bar, when I saw Jax and the Sons walk in. I backed into the room, pulling the door closed behind me. I glanced through the window as they spoke to Lyla, then walked though to the back, following Nero.

Once I was sure they were gone, I made my way back to the bar to help the girls. Nero returned about 20 minutes later. He saw me behind the bar, and waved me into his office.

"All good?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry about that shit," he said, slumping down in the chair, rubbing his head. "Renaldo's trying to make a name for himself, you know? He shouldn't be coming in here like that."

"Don't worry about me," I said, sitting next to him. "Did you at least get it sorted out?"

"I hope so. He was after guns, told him our partnership with Jax wasn't like that. Jax is going to hook him up anyway, keep the peace, you know."

"Good move," I agreed. I stood up and grabbed a bottle of scotch off the shelf and two glasses. "You look like you could use a drink."

I poured two glasses, and set one in front of Nero. I held mine in the air. "To Diosa, may she keep your pockets full and customers happy."

We had been chatting in Nero's office for a while when his phone rang.

"Its Jax," he said, excusing himself to answer it. I glanced at the clock. Nero and I had been in here talking for the last hour. Happy was right, I needed this today, to have a break from the MC.

"Shit. Yeah, we're on our way. I'll let her know."

He hung up the phone and looked at me. "That was Jax. There was an issue with the trade. Ambushed or something. Happy was with them."

"Is he ok?" I asked, standing up.

"Jax didn't say," he said. "Just said he'd meet us at TM and to bring you."

"Alright then, let's go."

We pulled up at TM, and I hopped out of the car, Nero right behind me. I pushed open the door to the club house, and walked into the bar. Happy sat at one of the tables, blood dripping from the side of his head, soaking his singlet.

"Oh my god," I said, rushing over.

"Its ok," he assured me. "Ripped through. I'll be patched up in no time."

I shook my head as Chibs came in carrying a first aid box. I pulled a bottle of pain killers from the box and tipped a couple out for Happy, while Chibs started to stitch up his head. I could hear Nero and Jax talking behind me, but I ignored them - I had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

Happy picked up the bottle of scotch off the table, and took a drink. "This is a nice change."

"What's that?" I asked

"Me being the injured one. You worrying about me," he said. "You're cute when you worry."

"And I think you're enjoying getting shot in the head far too much to be normal," I told him. "Just please don't make a habit of it."

"No promises," he said with a sly smile. I shook my head and held his hand as Chibs stitched his head.

Jax left with Bobby soon after I arrived, without us speaking a word to each other.

"Thanks Chibby," I said, once he had finished stitching up Happy.

"That's what I'm here for," he said, pulling off his gloves. I helped him start packing away the medical kit. I carried it back down to the back of the bar with Chibs while Happy stayed at the table, drinking the bottle of scotch.

When we were alone, Chibs turned to look at me. "I heard what happened yesterday with you and Jackie. He didn't mean it, you know. He's just hurting. But he loves you. We all do."

I nodded. "I just don't know if I can get past what he said. We're all hurting Chibs. That doesn't excuse it..."

He pulled me close and kissed my cheek. "Try and forgive him. He's dealing with a lot of shit. He's doing his best. If it makes you feel better, your man defended your honor yesterday."

"He did?"

Chibs nodded. "Oh yeah. I've never seen Happy so pissed, let alone at his pres. He loves you, more than anything."

"Except the club," I corrected him. I wasn't bitter. It was a fact. Club came first.

"You know, a month ago, I would have agreed. But now..." he sighed. "If it came to a choice between you or the club... I don't know if we would still have Happy."

I was stunned. I hadn't realized Happy felt that strongly for me. The last thing I wanted was for him to have to choose between me and his club. "But Happy would die for the club. We nearly saw that today."

"Aye, we all would," Chibs agreed. "But he would die for you too, Lass."

I was still a little shocked when we walked back out to the others.

"You ok?" Happy said, looking between Chibs and I.

I smiled. "I should be asking you that, shouldn't I? We should get you home."

Happy shook his head. "I'm going to hang here for a while. I think we have Church tonight. But I'll be home as soon as I wrap thing up here."

"Come on, Sister," Nero said. "I'll give you a lift."

Happy walked me out to the car with me and Nero. I kissed him. "Be safe."

I climbed in the car, and as Nero reversed out, I heard Happy call after me.

"We're still having sex tonight, right?"


	14. Chapter 14 - Where I Need To Be

_Hello beautiful people! Slowly getting settled into our new place, and battling my way through writer's block. Hope this next chapter is worth the wait. Next one will be here soon. Don't forget to review - it helps to keep me motivated!_

 **Chapter 14**

 **Where I Need To Be**

It was late when Happy finally came home. He climed in bed behind me and kissed my head. I rolled over, and snuggled into him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he apologized

"I was half awake anyway." I said. "How's the head?"

"It's fine," he said, staring at the roof.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

He sighed. "The Sons have had a RICO case over our heads. Every charter, not just SAMCRO. Otto Delaney testified against the club, past crimes. He killed a nurse yesterday, reversing his statement. Wiped out RICO, but Tara was there and could now be accessory."

"Shit," I said, shaking my head.

"That's not all," he said. "The club is walking away from drugs and the cartel. Jax has been working under the table. Mexicans will take over coke muling, Chinese cover guns. It's been signed off by the cartel and voted."

"Is that good news?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "It's a pay cut, but it keeps everything legit."

"So what happens next?"

"Next we convince Gaalan that we're out," he said, closing his eyes. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

We woke the next morning to Happy's phone ringing.

"Bobby," he said, answering it. "Yeah. Alright, see you then, brother."

"Everything ok?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

He leant over and kissed me. "Yeah, I have church at 9. I'll be gone for most of the day. Will you be ok?"

I nodded. "I've got plenty to keep me amused for a few hours. You just look after business. And please don't get yourself shot today."

He smiled as he climbed out of bed and jumped in the shower. I closed my eyes, rolling over to get another hour or so sleep.

I woke up around 9:30, stretching and trying to wake myself up. I climbed into the shower, spending far longer than I should have, enjoying the warmth of the shower on my skin. I didn't have any plans today, so I casually got myself dressed, and made a late breakfast.

I was just finishing cleaning the kitchen when I heard a bike pull up. I walked to the front door just as Happy pulled it open.

"What are you doing home?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?" he asked, pulling me into the lounge.

"I went for a shower, then have been in the kitchen. I must have left it in the bedroom," I replied. "What's going on?"

"Clay. He admitted to everything. The whole thing with the Nomads," he explained, sitting me down. "Said Frankie suggested the home invasions, but that doesn't matter. After the shit with Piney -"

"What does Clay have to do with Piney?" I asked.

Happy froze, and looked as if he wished the ground would swallow him up. "I thought you would already know... Clay killed Piney. Self defense, he said. Not sure about that now though."

I sat in silence for a minute, processing this new information. "What happens to him now?"

"He's out," he assured me. "Club voted. Unanimous."

"Mayhem?"

He shook his head. "One vote no."

"Shit," I said, rubbing my face. "Who voted no?"

"Doesn't matter," he told me. "Point is, Clay's out. Listen, I have a favour to ask."

"What do you need?"

"I need to visit my Mom, I've got some medication for her," he explained. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to meet her?"

"Sure, I'd love that," I said. "But what about the club?"

"We're meeting Gaalan at 2," he explained. "Maybe you could head up now, get an early start. I'll meet with Gaalan, wrap thing up with the club and meet you there tonight."

"So what, I'm just knocking on her door, and saying 'Surprise, I'm your son's newest floozy'?" I asked.

Happy laughed. "I'll let her know that you're on your way," he said. "Besides, she already knows about you. Told her I wanted to bring you to visit."

I sighed. "I suppose I could do with a break from Charming at the moment..."

"So you'll go?" he asked excitedly.

"How could I say no?"

He leant forward and kissed me. "Thank you. Really. I promise I'll be there before you go to bed tonight."

Happy helped me pack a bag for a few days, making sure I had everything I needed. He walked me out to my bike, handing me my helmet.

He bent down and kissed me. "I love you. Be safe. I'll see you tonight."

I smiled, staring the bike as I pulled onto the road and headed south to Bakersfield.

I pulled up outside an apartment block five hours later, and turned off my bike. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket and checked the address. Yep, this was the place.

I tucked my helmet under my arm, slung the bag across my back again, and headed upstairs searching for apartment sixteen. I stopped outside the door, took a deep breath before knocking.

A short, thin lady answered the door, a warm smile on her face.

"Mrs Lowman?" I asked, with a smile.

"You must be Georgia," she said. "Well, don't stand out there, come inside. Make yourself comfortable," she said closing the door behind me. "And it's Daisy, or Ma."

I smiled at this woman. Happy was right, she was tiny. But she filled the room with love and warmth, and it was hard to not be relaxed around her.

"Now, can I get you a drink? You must be thirsty," Daisy asked, pottering around in the kitchen.

"Just a water would be great, thank you," I said. She returned a minute later with a glass of water and handed it to me.

I thanked her and took a sip. She sat in the chair next to me, and watched me as I drank.

"Its so wonderful to have you here," she said. "Happy's told me so much about you, I feel like I know you already."

"Happy talks about me?" I asked.

"Of course he does," Daisy said. "It's a nice change too. I've spent so long, asking when he was going to bring a girl home to meet me, but he's always laughed it off. Said I was the only lady for him," she said with a laugh.

"He's never brought someone to meet you before?"

She shook her head. "Just you, my dear. And honestly, it is a relief. No mother wants to see her boy alone forever. But he's found someone very special in you, I can tell. I've never seen him like this before. If anyone can get that boy of mine to settle down, it's you."

I smiled, not knowing how to reply. It was now twice in two days that someone had told me how much Happy cared about me.

"Speaking of which, I'd better message Happy," I said. "I told him I'd let him know when I arrived."

Daisy stood up. "I'll give you a minute," she said, walking down to the other rooms.

I pulled me phone from my bag. As I unlocked it, I saw I had 10 missed calls and a voicemail. I checked the message.

"G, I know you're probably riding, but our meeting with Gaalan went south. Jax has the club on lockdown. I'm about three hours out. Should be there just after seven. Just stay at Ma's. You'll be safe there. Don't tell her anything." there was a long pause. "I love you."

I stared at the phone after the message had finished. Gaalan and the lockdown was one thing, but that I could deal with.

Happy loved me. He said those three words. There was no denying it now.

It was after dark when there was a knock at the door. Daisy and I were in the kitchen cooking dinner. She looked at me, grinning from ear to ear, and went to answer the door.

A few minutes later, I felt two hand wrap around my waist.

"Hey," Happy said, kissing the side of my neck. "I'm missed you."

I turned around and looked at him. "Happy, it's only been a few hours."

He sighed, leaning back against the bench. "It's been a long few hours."

Daisy walked back into the kitchen. "By the way, what did you do to your head, son?"

"Whacked it working in the garage," he lied. "Wasn't paying attention."

"You need to be more careful. Anyway, You timed your arrival perfectly," she said, grabbing some plates from the cupboard. "Dinner is just about done."

"Great, cause I am starving," he said, smiling as he dipped his finger into the spaghetti sauce.

"Hey!" I said, smacking him playfully on the back of the hand. "Can I at least get it on a plate first?"

He held his hands up, stepping back. He was still grinning from ear to ear like a naughty little child.

"Here," Daisy said, handing him a beer from the fridge. "Behave for a minute."

Happy and his Mom laughed and joked as we finished cooking. I dished out the spaghetti onto three plates, and we sat down to eat in the lounge.

"So how long are you guys staying for?" Daisy asked while we ate.

"Dunno, Ma," Happy said, shoveling food into his mouth. "Hopefully a few days. We'll just have to see what's happening back home."

"I hope you can stay a while," she said, smiling. "I want to spend some time getting to know Georgia."

"I know you do," he said. "But Georgia's not going anywhere."

It was late when we said goodnight to Daisy and went to bed.

"Alright, so what the hell happened today?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

Happy sighed and flopped down on the bed. "Fucking cartel. Showed up at our meet with Gaalan. Shit went south, and Gaalan threatened the club. Jax put us on lockdown."

"Jesus," I said, shaking my head. "Everyone ok?"

"He kidnapped Wendy, Jax's ex. Threatened to take Abel to Belfast, unless we gave him $475,000." he explained. "It's ok, everyone is safe. I checked in with Jax when I arrived. They paid Gaalan the money."

I shook my head. "You sure you don't need to be in Charming?"

He wrapped his arm around me as I lay down next to him. "Jax has Tacoma coming down, and I'll check in with him in the morning. Right now, this is where I need to be."


	15. Chapter 15 - Sister, Sister

**Chapter 15**

 **Sister, Sister**

We had an amazing day with Daisy. We spent the morning wandering Bakersfield, visiting the local markets. Daisy was honestly the sweetest person. She made me try on different hats with her at one stall, and we laughed at some of the more outrageous ones. She picked one she liked, and I paid for it.

"You didn't need to do that," she said, smiling as she straightened her new hat.

"It's the least I could do," I insisted. "For having us stay with you and all."

She waved her hand. "It's family, sweetheart."

Happy was a completely different person around his Mom. The hard wall he normally had up was gone - he joked and laughed with her as I imagined him doing when he was younger.

It was hard to think about all of the drama surrounding the club when we were here enjoying ourselves. But unfortunately, we could only avoid it for so long.

It was late that night when we got the phone call. Happy and I were already in bed when his phone rang.

"Chibs," he said. "What is it?"

He listened intently. "You're kidding me? Do they have proof? Uh-huh. Yeah. Shit. How's Jax? Yeah, alright. We'll head straight back in the morning."

He closed his phone, looking shocked.

"What happened?"

"Damon Pope was killed," he said. "Police arrested Clay. Apparently his gun was found nearby with his prints."

"Clays not that stupid..." I said, shaking my head.

"That's not all. Tara's been arrested. Consipacy to commit murder."

"Oh my god... The boys?"

"Jax is with them. And Gemma. Don't worry," he said, rubbing my arm, "We'll be back tomorrow."

The next morning, we explained to Daisy that we had a family emergency at home we had to deal with. She understood, but made us promise to come and visit again soon.

We rode straight through to Charming, pulling up at Jax's house late morning. I knocked as we walked in. Gemma was in the kitchen, playing with Abel.

"Gem," I said, kissing her cheek. "We got back as quick as we could."

"Gee Gee!" Abel cheered when he saw me.

I ruffled his hair as I sat down at the table. "Hey, little man."

"Where's Jax?" Happy asked.

"In the baby's room," Gemma said. "He's been in there all night."

Happy nodded, and walked down the hall.

"How are you doing?" I asked Gemma.

"I'm fine," she said. "Just looking after my family. Jax hasn't said much - it's hit him pretty hard."

"I can only imagine..." I shook my head. "Anything you need, you know we're right here until we get this mess sorted."

I played with Abel for a while until Happy returned, carrying Thomas.

"Jax wants to see you," he said, putting Thomas in his high chair. "He's out back."

"Alright," I said, getting up from the table. I walked out to the backyard, my mind spinning. Was Jax going to tell me to leave?

I found him sitting on the back step, cigarette in hand.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him. "Look Jax, I'm sorry for questioning you the other day. I..."

"Please, Georgia," he interrupted. "I'm sorry for what I said. There is no excuse for how I spoke to you. But hopefully we can put it down to a family disagreement?"

"Family disagreement?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course. You're the closest thing I have to a little sister. I imagine they all annoy you at times..."

"Yeah, well you give as good as you get," I told him, playfully punching him in the arm. I sighed and leant my head against his arm. "I'm sorry about Tara. Me and Hap are here, whatever you need."

"I know you are," he said, kissing my head.

A lot happened over the next week. Bobby had handed over his Vice-President patch, and had moved to Indian Hills for a while, giving himself some distance from the club. Jax had given the VP patch to Chibs, and Happy was now the Sargent At Arms for SAMCRO.

He and I spent most of our time at Jax's house, helping Jax and Gemma out with the boys whenever they needed. A week after Tara was arrested, we were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when Jax brought Thomas out. I stood up and grabbed him off Jax, and put him in his high chair.

"Hey, buddy. You sleep okay?" he asked Abel.

He nodded. "When's Mommy coming home, Daddy?"

Jax looked up at us, hesitating for a second before he kissed Abel's head. "Real soon."

"Hey, I bet I can finish my pancakes before you," I said, distracting him. He laughed, and started scoffing the last of his pancakes.

"Hey, no fair!" I said, as he ate the last piece.

"Ooh, there you go. You're the champ," Happy cheered.

"I'm gonna go see Tara," Jax said, kissing Gemma. "You should head to TM."

"I got the boys today," I said. "If that's ok?" Jax nodded.

"I'm with you, Pres," Happy said, starting to stand.

"I need to ride alone," he said. "Clear my head. I'll be fine."

"You can help me with the monsters," I told him.

Jax headed off, and I got up to help Gemma clean up.

"I've got this, sweetheart," she said.

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded, so I went to get the boys' things organized. Happy helped me load the boys into Tara's SUV, and followed me on his bike over to TM.

When we arrived, Chibs and Tig met us at the car, and each grabbed one of the boys out of their seats. I smiled as I watched the boys, the old and the young. Abel was smiling as he ran along with Tig, Chibs cooing and playing with Thomas as they walked over to the playground. Tig and Abel went to Unser's van and banged on the door until he came out. He followed Abel over to the playground, and pushed him on the swings.

"What are you thinking about?" Happy asked, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Just family."

He put his hand on my back as we followed Chibs inside with Thomas. I sat on the lounge, bouncing the little guy on my knee while singing and pulling faces. Happy and Chibs sat at the bar talking. Abel and Unser came in after a while, and I handed Thomas to Happy while I went to get a snack for Abel.

The boys were settled and playing happily when I heard tyres screech outside and a car door slam shut. A blonde woman ran inside.

"Where's Jax?" she asked, sounding panicked.

Chibs couldnt give her the time of day. "What's this gash doing here?"

"Please," she begged. "I need your help. Lyla's hurt really bad. Please."

"Ok," Chibs said, getting up from the bar.

"Unser, you got the boys?" I asked. He nodded as I followed the guys.

A white car was parked outside. Happy reached it first, and pulled open the passenger door.

"Holy shit," he said. "Georgia?"

I pushed my way past him. Lyla was on the front seat, arms wrapped around herself, sobbing. I could see cuts and what looked like burn marks across her arms and legs.

"Oh Lyla," I said, brushing her hair back from her face. As I did, I saw she had the same burn marks on her face and chest.

"I want Opie," she cried. "Please, god. I want Opie."

"Shh," I whispered, stroking her hair. I stepped back out of the car, and turned to the guys. "Get her inside. I'll ring Jax."

Happy carefully lifted her out of the car and carried her inside while I pulled out my phone.

"Jax, you need to get to TM. Now," I said. "It's Lyla."

I sat in the back room with Lyla when Jax arrived, followed by Nero and the Sons.

"What happened?" Jax asked, sitting next to her.

"It was supposed to be just some fetish stuff," she explained. "Sadoplay, cage time. It was torture porn. They never told me. The more I asked them to stop, the more they hurt me."

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Persians. Ghanezi brothers. Ima met one of them through the Saffron producers They had references."

"That stupid whore..." Jax fumed.

"I asked her to get me the work, Jax," she said. "My best asset has a bullet wound in it. Can't do the girl-girl stuff. I need money. I got three kids now."

"Why didn't you say something?" Nero asked.

"I don't take charity," she said, simply.

"Lyla, this gets settled. You understand?" Jax promised. "Where are they?"

"Stockton. Near the navy docks," she explained. "I have an address."

"How many?" Happy asked.

"I saw about five or six. Couple of 'em had guns," she warned.

"You know these guys?" Tig asked Nero.

"No," he said. "But if we decide to head to the docks, we got to make it good with Barosky. He's an ex-cop, he runs the port."

"And how do we know that these sandpigs don't work for him?" Chibs said.

"He's right," Jax agreed. "We should check it out first. Your crew back us up?"

"Yeah," Nero said.

"I'm gonna stay here with Lyla," I said. "Help her get cleaned up. Wayne and Chucky have Thomas and Abel outside."

Jax nodded, and the guys all left.

"Don't worry," I said, holding her hand. "The guys will handle it."

It was late that afternoon when Happy and Chibs arrived back at TM. I met them outside, smiling as I watched Abel playing with on the playground. Thomas was sleeping inside.

"How'd you go?" I asked, kissing Happy.

"Let just say business is closed for the Ghanezi brothers," Chibs said. "How's Lyla?"

"She's still a little shaken, but she'll be fine, all things considered." I nodded up to the garage. "Juice and Rat are back too."

Chibs nodded, and headed to the garage, while I walked back inside with Happy. He sat down at the bar next to Lyla, grabbed a bottle of scotch, and poured three. He place one in front of each of us, and knocked his back before pouring another.

Chibs returned half an hour later, half carrying Juice. Juice's face was swollen and cut. Chibs led him to the chair, and sat him down.

"Georgia..." Chibs said calmly, looking up.

I nodded. "I'll grab the medical kit."

I placed it on the table when I got back, and walked to the bar and grabbed the bottle of scotch and two more glasses. I took them over to the table.

"Here," I said, placing them in front of Juice. I kissed his cheek.

I stood up and looked at Chibs. "You good?"

He nodded and I kissed him too. I turned back to Happy and Lyla. "I'd better get these boys home. Happy can drop you home if you'd like, Ly. A couple of the Diosa girl are already at home with the kids. They'll stay tonight, give you a hand if you need."

"Come on darlin," Happy said, helping Lyla off the stool. He picked up Thomas and carried him out to the car.

"I'll see you at Jax's," he said, once the boys were strapped into their seats.

I nodded. I kissed him and turned to Lyla, kissing her cheek. "You take it easy, ok? And you call me if you need anything..."

"I will," she promised. "Thank you again, Georgia. You really are a saint."

"Dont mention it. Us girls need to look out for each other."

She climbed on behind Happy, pulling on a helmet. I waved as they pulled out of the car park, and jumped in the SUV.

"Alright, ready to go, Champ?" I asked Abel, starting the car.

"Yup," he replied as I reversed out. "Is Mommy home yet, Gee Gee?"

I looked at him the rear-view mirror, and saw he was sad - he was missing his Mom. "Not tonight, Buddy. But what do you say to a sleepover with me and Happy? We could even watch a movie before bed?"

That perked him up again. "Toy Story?" he asked excitedly.

I smiled, and pulled out of the garage. "How did you know that was Happy's favorite?"

He sat quietly in the back on the trip home, playing with his brother. I switched the radio on, and a news report was playing.

"Just repeating that story. There has been a shooting at Count of Aquino Catholic School here in Stockton. There's been early reports of at least 6 injured, with three possible deaths. Details of those victims are still unknown, as is the identity of the shooter, but we understand that most of the victims are indeed children. We will stay with this story and bring any information to you as it develops."


	16. Chapter 16 - Mother Saved, Mother Lost

**Chapter 16**

 **Mother Saved, Mother Lost**

I had fed the boys, and was just dressing them into their pajamas when I heard the front door open. Happy walked into the lounge, followed by Tig.

"Hey Tiggy," I said, smiling. "Wasn't expecting you here tonight."

He shrugged. "Thought you might be able to use an extra set of hands with the boys..."

"Well, I had promised Abel a movie before bed," I explained. "But if you want to put Thomas down for me, that would be great."

He nodded, picking up Thomas. "I can do that."

"Come on, I'll give you a hand to get his bottle," I said, following him to the kitchen while Happy went to find the movie for Abel.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and placed it in the warmer. I watched Tig as I waited for it to heat. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "You ok, Tiggy?"

He looked up as I pulled him from his daze. "Yeah," he said, casually, but there was an undertone whe he spoke. "Just a big day"

The warmer beeped behind me, and I grabbed the bottle, giving it a shake as I handed it to Tig. He stood as I kissed Thomas. "Good night, gorgeous."

I looked up at Tig. "Are you sure everything is ok?" I asked. "I can put Thomas down if you'd like."

He smiled and kissed my head. "You go and spend some time with Abel and Hap, darling. I've got the baby."

He headed down to the nursery with Thomas, and I went back to the lounge. Happy had grabbed a blanket and was just getting comfy on the sofa. I squeezed next to him, and he wrapped his arm around me as Abel lay with his head across my lap. I stroked Abel's hair as we watched the movie, and he soon drifted off to sleep. It wasn't long before I fell asleep too.

I woke up the next morning on Jax's lounge, a blanket tucked over me. I opened my eyes to find Abel's face right in front of me, smiling.

"Happy, Gee Gee's up!" he called happily.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Happy said, walking into the room with two coffees, and handed me one. I took it from him, wrapping my hands around the cup as I glanced at the clock on the wall. 9:30am.

"Have you been awake along?" I asked, sipping my coffee while I bent down to tickle Thomas who was playing in his bouncy chair.

"Couple of hours," he said. "Kids are fed and dressed. Jax left about an hour ago, and Gemma will be over soon. Hungry?"

I shrugged. "I guess I could eat. But I'll get dressed first."

"I'll make you breakfast," he said, holding his hand out for my cup. "You go and get ready."

I downed the last of the coffee, and handed him my cup before going for a shower to wake myself up.

I returned to the lounge, and found Abel sitting one the floor with Happy, reading a book, while Thomas played happily next to them. I sat down next to them, and Happy handed me a plate of toast. It was still warm, and I took a bite.

"Jax just called," Happy said, looking up from the book he just finished reading to Abel. "He's on his way home with Tara. She got bail."

"That's great. Did you hear that, Abel?" I asked, smiling. "Your Mummy's coming home!"

"Can I draw her a picture?"

"I think she would love that, buddy," I said, ruffling his hair.

The four of us sat on the floor, drawing pictures until we heard a bike pull up outside, and the front door opened.

"Mommy!" Abel called, running to the door as Tara and Jax walked in.

"Oh, my God. I missed you so much," Tara said, scooping up Abel and hugging him tighly. "Hi. How are you? It's so good to see you."

She put him back down on the floor. "Mommy needs to say hi to Thomas, okay?" She reached for Thomas, and I handed him over and smiled as she held him, kissing his cheeks. "Come here, you. I've missed you guys so much."

Happy's phone rang, and he excused himself to answer it. He spoke for a minute, then signaled Jax and I into the kitchen. Tara had already sat on the floor with the boys, looking at Abel's drawings.

"Whats going on?" Jax asked, once we were away from Tara.

"That was Gemma," Happy explained. "She and Nero need to speak to you. They're coming over."

Jax sighed. "Now?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Something went down with Nero's crew," Happy said. "It's about that school shooting yesterday."

Jax's face fell, and I felt mine do the same. Whatever they needed to talk about, I had a feeling it wasn't good.

We returned to the lounge, and Jax knelt down next to Abel.

"Daddy needs to talk to Mommy for a minute."

Tara nodded."Okay. I'll be right back," she said to Abel, kissing Thomas' head as she handed him to me. I bounced him on my hip while Abel went and pulled out some blocks and started building a tower with Happy.

I watched Happy playing with Abel, and my heart swelled. The last week had been hard, stepping in to help Jax while Tara was gone. But I was going to miss these quiet moments, the simple everyday things.

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear the car pull up outside, and jumped as the front door opened. Nero walked in, followed by Gemma, who was holding a giant giraffe.

Abel ran over and hugged them both, and grabbed the giraffe off Gemma.

"Where's Jax?" Gemma asked.

"Bedroom with Tara," I said. "He knows you're on your way."

She nodded, and turned to Abel. "Should we give Mommy her present?"

"Yeah!" he cheered, grabbing Gemma's hand and pulling her down the hallway.

"Why don't you guys wait for Jax in the kitchen?" I suggested to Happy and Nero. "The kids can play in here."

Tara and Jax returned a few minutes later with Gemma and Abel. I handed Thomas back to Tara, and she and Gemma waited with the boys while we joined the others in the kitchen.

"Sorry to barge in on your, uh, homecoming here," Nero apologized when Jax entered.

Jax's voice was serious. "What happened?"

"That boy that killed those kids in the school yesterday... he belonged to my cousin's old lady." He paused. "He used a KG-9."

"Ours."

Nero nodded. "Yeah."

I sat down on a chair, my head spinning a little. Jax turned around, pacing the kitchen.

"What did she tell the cops?" Happy asked, breaking the silence that fell across the room.

"She didn't give it up. Not yet. But she ain't all there to begin with, man." Nero tapped on his arm, and I knew what he meant. Drugs. "We got to get her lost. Gemma said you might be able to help with that. Maybe you can get her to one of your other charters?"

"Where is she now?" Jax asked.

"At her place. Arcadio's there with her," he explained. "But Stockton PD... they're staying close, though."

Jax thought for a moment. "All right, we got a cabin out by Pine Grove. Let's figure out how to get her there, and then I'll make some calls."

"I appreciate that, man," Nero said. "I'll let 'em know."

"Hey, don't call her house," Jax warned. "They probably got it tapped. And we got to stay off the cells. The Feds... they could be on us already."

"Yeah." Nero groaned. "Uh, I know this is bad timing, man."

Gemma walked into the kitchen, holding her phone. She handed it to Jax. "Hey, it's for you. You got to take this."

"Who is it?" Jax asked.

"County jail," she explained. "They want to set visitation. Clay... requesting to visit both of us."

Jax looked at Happy and I, before taking the call. Happy walked over, and bent down in front of me. He said nothing, just took my hands in his and kissed them.

Jax was back in a few minutes. "Alright, let's get this shit sorted. Mom, can you stay here with Tara? Help her get settled back in. Happy, you're with me. Chibs and Juice are meeting us there with the van. Georgia -"

"I can help," I told him. "Please, Jax. She's just lost her son. It'll be pretty intimidating having a bunch of guys walk in -"

Jax held his hand up. "I was going to ask if you would come. Help us get Darvany settled at the cabin until we can work out what we're going to do with her."

We pulled up a street away from Arcadio's house, Happy and Jax pulling their bikes in behind Nero's truck. The black van was already parked there. We snuck down the back alley, and found Chibs and Juice waiting for us.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Nero asked as he caught sight of Juice's face.

"Brotherly love," I heard Jax reply, as Juice jumped the back fence into Arcadio's yard. A few seconds later, he unlocked the back gate and we all snuck quietly through the back door. Once inside, we found some of Nero's crew in the kitchen.

"Where are they?" Nero asked the two guys.

"Kid's room," Fiasco replied. "What's going on, homes?"

"The cops see you come in?" Jax asked.

"Yeah. Darvany let us in," Gomes explained. "They didn't ask any questions."

"We got to get her out of here," Nero said, looking around. He whistled to Gomes. "Crank up the music. Keep an eye on the back."

"Watch the cops," Jax warned Happy, who nodded. Jax took me by the hand and we followed Nero down to the bedroom.

"Darvany?" Nero said, kneeling next to the bed. "Hey, wake up. Come on, sweetheart, wake up." He reached out and touched her arm. "Come on, sweetheart. Hey, hey, let's go."

Darvany sat up quickly and looked around, panicked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's keep it down, okay?" Nero warned. "We got to get you out of here right now, okay? We got to go. Come on."

"No," she yelled, pulling away from Nero and making a run for the door. "Arcadio!"

Chibs and Juice grabbed her and pushed her back down on bed. I ran over to help them, holding my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. "Shh," I whispered, trying to calm her down.

Arcadio ran into the room, his gun drawn. "Hey!" he yelled, and Jax and Nero pushed him back into the wall. "Baby!"

Happy rounded the corner, checking if everyone was ok. "Cops, cops," Jax whispered in a hushed voice. Happy nodded, and returned to the front to check the police hadn't heard anything.

"Hey, stop!" Nero told Arcadio, who was still struggling. "Stop. They're not gonna hurt her. Hear me? They're not gonna hurt her."

Darvany pushed me off her and broke free, pushing past the others. She ran down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Nero looked at Juice. "Make sure she's okay." He got up and followed her down the hallway. I looked around and went with Juice. Maybe I could get through to her.

"Cops didn't hear shit," Happy told Jax as I walked out of the room.

I came up behind Juice where he stood in the doorway to the bathroom. I glanced around him, and saw Darvany kneeling over the basin, just pulling the needle from her arm.

"Not good," I said to myself, ducking under Juice's arm. I brushed my hand across her hair, but she was already high. I turned back to Juice. "You'd better get Jax."

"That's a problem," Jax said to Nero, as he stood in the doorway, looking in on the bathroom. Arcadio pushed past them both and knelt down next to Darvany.

I stood up, stepping back with the others. Happy came back around the corner, and I went and stood next to him. He put his hand around my waist.

Nero shook his head. "She was clean for nine months. Sorry."

"Only one thing more dangerous than a rat," Jax said. "That's a junkie rat"

"I hear that," Nero agreed. I'll have my guys head out front, keep the PD distracted, and we'll move her out back."

"You're gonna be the first stop when they realize she's gone," Jax warned him

"Yeah," Nero agreed. "I know that."

"All right. You stay with them," he told Happy. "We'll meet you at the cabin after the Irish."

Happy nodded. "You got it." Jax left out the back door with Tig and Chibs. I bent down next to Arcadio.

"Hey, baby. You're okay," he was whispering to Darvany, stroking her hair. Nero sent Fiasco and Gomes outside to distract the police, and I bent down next to Arcadio.

"Arcadio?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Please, we need to get her out of here, now. Before we lose our window. She's already lost her baby boy - don't make her lose you too. You'll both end up in jail if she talks."

He sighed, and nodded his head.

"We're clear," Happy said. "Let's go."

I nodded. Arcadio picked up Darvany in his arms, and carried her out the back door. I held it open as he carried her through, and nodded to Happy as he passed.

Darvany was pretty out of it for most of the drive to the cabin. Arcadio walked her into the bedroom, and I left them alone to have some space for a while. Arcadio came out and spoke to his guys, and they headed off on a run, while he disappeared back into the bedroom.

"We should go and check on them," I said, looking at the clock.

Nero nodded, and followed me.

"Hey, how long we gonna be here, man?" Arcadio asked Nero as we walked in.

"I don't know," he said. "We're gonna try to get her up north until this all dies down -"

"No. I don't want to go up north," Darvany argued. "That's bullshit. I got to bury my baby."

"Look, Darvany, I know how hard this must be for you" I tried to comfort her. "But we're doing this for your own good.

"Hey, we're doing this to protect you," Nero told her.

I heard motorcycles approaching, and I looked at Nero. He sighed, and turned to walk out of the room. Darvany started sobbing quietly. I was torn, not knowing whether to stay or leave.

"I'm sorry about all of this," I said, and turned and followed Nero.

Jax, Chibs and Tig were just walking through the door when I reached the main room of the cabin.

"How she doing?" Jax asked.

"Even for now," Nero told him. "Got to try to keep her that way."

Arcadio walked into the room behind me. "I got my guys making a run."

The sound of a car pulling up outside distracted us. I walked to the window and saw a familiar black SUV pulling up.

"It's Gemma," I said, peering through the curtains.

Jax shook his head and took off out the front to meet her "Jesus Christ."

I watched the pair out the front window as the spoke, Jax's face grew worried.

"Darvany, what -"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang of a gun being fired. Darvany had a shotgun in her hand, having shot it to the roof as a warning.

"Put 'em down!" she yelled, pointing the gun around the room, trying to locate the biggest threat.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Nero said, his hands up.

"Put 'em down now!" She yelled again, and everyone except Arcadio slowly put their guns on the table.

"Baby, don't do this," her pleaded, torn about who to follow.

"Back up!" she said, her gun pointed as she backed out the door. "We got to get out of here."

"Put the gun down. Darvy, put the gun down. Please, baby..."

Darvany panted as they walked out the door "Arcadio, please, you have to-"

"No! Drop it, Jax!" Arcadio yelled, seeing Jax step out from behind the car, his gun drawn. The guys grabbed their guns off the table, making their way out the front door.

"Drop it!" Darvany screamed.

Jax held his hands up, slowly sliding the gun across the ground. Darvany spun between Jax and where we were standing at the cabin, unsure of the bigger threat. Happy pulled me behind him, surveying the situation. Gemma stepped out from behind her SUV, gun in hand. Arcadio shot at her, hitting the car next to her head.

"Gemma!" Nero yelled.

"Drop it now!" Darvany demanded. Gemma threw her gun to the ground, and Jax pulled his mother behind him. "Move! Keys!"

Gemma pointed to the car. "Ignition!"

"Baby, don't do this!" Arcadio begged again.

"They're gonna kill us!" she said desperately, climbing into the car. "Please! Come with me!"

"Arcadio!" Nero warned, his gun raised.

"Shit," Arcadio made his decision as he climbed in the car. "Slide over."

A gun fired, hitting Arcadio in the head. Nero slowly lowered the smoking rifle as Darvany screamed. She ran from the car, shotgun still in her hand. Jax ran after her, tackling her as we reached them. He stood up, shotgun pointed at Darvany, who lay on the ground, sobbing as she tried to inch away from him.

"Jax!" Nero yelled. "Jax! No, no, mano! No, no! We can't do that."

Jax looked torn, but slowly straightened up, lowering the shotgun. He ran his hand through his hair, stepping back.

"Take her inside," I said, stepping forward and slowly grabbed the shotgun from Jax. He relaxed his grip, as Chibs, Juice and Tig carried Darvany back inside to the bedroom.

"Make sure she doesn't escape again," I told Happy. "There's rope in the kitchen you can use. We don't need anyone else killed today."

He nodded, and followed the others inside. As I watched him walk to the cabin, my eyes saw Nero, staring at Gemma's SUV, blood covering the windscreen. His cousin's blood.

I turned to Gemma. "Look after Nero. He doesn't need to be here now. I've got Jax."

She took Nero by the arm, leading him back into the cabin. I signalled to Fiasco and Gomes, and they came over.

"Grab a blanket. Take Arcadio inside."

Nero's guys went as instructed and I looked for Jax. He had walked away, and was leaning against a tree. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Take a minute," I told him. "We'll be inside when your ready."

He shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's get this sorted."

He walked back to the cabin, and I followed, trying not to look at the blood-covered SUV as I walked past.

The boys were tying Darvany to the bed when I went to check. They had already taped her mouth. I sat on the bed next to her, and brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, as tears fell from her eyes. Chibs put a hand on my shoulder, and we left the room closing the door behind us. Nero's guys walked past, carrying Arcadio's body wrapped in a blanket into the other bedroom, where Nero sat on the bed with Gemma.

I shook my head, and patted Jax on the arm as I walked back to the kitchen. Tig, Juice and Happy were sitting at the table, and I went and sat with them.

Jax joined us a few minutes later. "She locked down tight?"

Tig nodded. "Yeah, she's not going anywhere."

"She's starting to bend pretty bad," I warned him.

"You got it?" Jax asked Gomes. He pulled a small bag from his pocket.

Chibs stood to grab the bag off Gomes, but Jax stopped him. "Chibs... I got this. You guys start cleaning Gemma's car. Break down that rifle."

"Okay," he nodded, and Happy and Tig followed him outside.

"Juice, get the kit," Jax said, and Juice grabbed a small white bag and followed Jax down the hall.

I sighed and followed the guys outside. Happy sat on the porch, dismantling the rifle, while Tig and Chibs had disappeared to the shed out back.

"You don't need to be out here," Happy said, looking up from the gun when he heard the door open.

I sat down on the step next to him. "Beats being inside at the moment."

We sat in silence for a while. Chibs and Tig had returned and were stripping out Gemma's car, making sure all traces of blood were removed.

"You were amazing today," Happy said suddenly.

"I didn't do anything."

"Of course you did. You started this morning looking after those boys, then convinced Arcadio to get Darvany out of town, then you just took charge after all this, knowing exactly what needed to be done," he said, shaking his head. "Anything this club throws at you, you just roll with it."

"I just did what needed to be done," I replied. "Nothing special in that."

"There's something very special in that, even if you don't see it." He paused. "You're a great old lady."

"Just what the club needs," I said playfully, giving him a little nudge.

"Just remember I need you more than the club does."

I smiled, and put my hand on his cheek. I was reminded of my conversation with Chibs, when he told me Happy cared more for me than the club...

We sat on the porch for a while, watching the sun sinking lower over the trees. Chibs and Tig had finished cleaning Gemma's car, and had gone inside to check in with Jax.

There was yelling inside, and I looked at Happy. He shrugged, and we stood up, opening the door. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen, and by the look of things, it was Nero who was yelling.

"I don't know, man," Juice said as we walked in. "Gave her half the ten-pack. Look at the balloon. There's still dope in it."

"Where'd you get it?" Nero asked, turning to Fiasco, who was standing against the wall.

I looked around the room, trying to work out what they were arguing about. Then I figured it out. I spun around, heading down the hallway. I pulled the door open, and found a blanket over the bed, covering a body underneath.

I dropped to my knees next to the bed, pulling the blanket back slowly. Darvany lay lifeless, her eyes closed. She could have been sleeping, if not for the stillness of her chest. I put my hand on her chest, and closed my eyes as I said a silent prayer.

I felt someone kneel next to me, and without opening my eyes, I knew exactly who it would be.

"I'm sorry, Georgia."

I opened my eyes, turning to look at Happy. "How did we fail them so badly?" I asked. "We were supposed to help her, and now they're both dead."

I turned back to look at Darvany. "Be at peace, with your family."

Happy reached past me, pulling the blanket back over her face. I sat there for a long time, with Happy by my side. The sun had well and truly set when Tig and Chibs came into the room.

Happy stood up, and met them at the door. I heard them speaking in hushed voices, before Happy sat back next to me.

"Everyone's gone home, G. Chibs and Tig will take care of the bodies. We can go now."

"What are they going to do with her body?" I asked, my eyes staying on the blanket.

"They'll take care of it," he assured me.

"What are they going to do, Happy?" I repeated.

He sighed. "There's a piece of land. They'll bury her there."

"I'm going with them."

"Georgie, we've got this," Chibs said from the doorway.

"I'm going."

Happy stepped back, and I heard them talking again.

I felt Happy's hand on my arm, and I looked up, taking every strength I had to tear my eyes from the bed in front of me.

"We'll wait for them outside, and we'll follow them there."

I nodded, and let Happy pull me up, and walk me outside.

I sat with Happy on his bike, watching as Chibs and Tig carried two blankets to the van.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Happy said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "No-one expects you to be here."

"I except myself to be there," I said, and that was the last he spoke of it.

Without a word, he started his bike, following the van to the road. We eventually pulled off down a quiet dirt road, and 5 minutes later the van pulled over on the side. It was pitch black, not a light to be seen except what the moon gave. I followed silently as the boys carried one of the bodies to a clearing through the trees, and sat against a tree as Happy started digging. Chibs and Tig disappeared, and returned a few minutes later with the other blanket-wrapped body.

Once the hole was deep enough, the boys carefully lifted the two bodies into the grave. I walked over to the edge, looking down on the two bodies, still wrapped in the blankets. They lay next to each other, and a small part of me felt better, seeing that they would be together. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a folded photo. I smoothed it out, staring at the smiling blonde boy. I had grabbed the photo for Darvany before we left her house, and it seemed fitting that she should keep it now. I bent down next to the grave, gentle dropping the photo in.

Happy came and stood next to me, holding my hand as he looked down into the grave. "You've done everything you can, G. It's time to go home."

I nodded, and allowed him to lead me away, the sound of shovelling dirt fading as we left.


	17. Chapter 17 - Farewell Brothers

**Chapter 17**

 **Farewell Brothers**

The cold, lifeless body of a woman lay on the bed, photo clutched to her chest. Shots echoed in the background along with children screaming. I turned to see a blonde boy behind me, KG9 in his hand. He pointed over my shoulder, and as I turned, I was met with a bloody face, silently screaming, reaching...

I sat upright in bed, breathing heavily. I looked around, and saw Happy sleeping peacefully next to me. I quietly climbed out of bed, and crept to the bathroom. I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. There were dark circles under my eyes. It had been two days since we buried Arcadio and Darvany. As I leant over the sink, I felt my stomach lurch, and I turned for the toilet.

I rinsed my mouth, still feeling nauseous. I quietly got dressed, kissing Happy lightly on the cheek as not to wake him before I grabbed my things and headed out the door.

The open air as I rode helped shake the nausea, and by the time I reached the diner, I felt much better. I walked inside, smelling the freshly cooked pancakes. I ordered a takeaway coffee, and thought of ordering some breakfast. However, by the time my coffee arrived, the nausea was back, so grabbed the coffee and headed back outside, drinking what I could before I rode to TM.

Gemma was just pulling up outside the garage as I arrived. I backed my bike along the wall, the only one there yet. My phone rang in my pocket, and I waved to Gemma as she unlocked the office before answering it.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said with a smile, seeing Happy's name on the caller ID.

"Hey, it's not that late," he said. "You were up early."

"I couldn't sleep," I told him. "Figured I'd come into TM early, Gemma and I had some work to finish from yesterday."

Just then I heard Gemma yelling from the Garage. I ran over and pulled the roller door open, and gasped as I saw Wayne tied up to one of the lifts, cuts on his stomach. As I got closer, I saw the cuts were in the shape of a Swastika.

I pulled the phone back to my ear, and heard Happy calling my name.

"You need to get to TM now," I told him. "Wayne's been attacked."

I hung up the phone, running over to help Gemma. We carefully pulled Wayne down, all but carrying him to the lounge against the wall.

I ran to grab the first aid kit from the office, dialling Jax's number as I did.

"Hello?" Jax answered, sounding half asleep.

"It's Georgia. Someone attacked Wayne at the garage. We need Tara."

"We'll be right there," he said, and I hung up as I reached Wayne and Gemma.

"Jax is on his way," I explained, kneeling next to the couch, opening the medical kit. Gemma moved up towards Wayne's head, and I started pulling out gauze, packing it into the cuts on his chest.

"I'm ok," Wayne insisted, half attempting to sit up. He winced in pain, and I put my hand on his shoulder, pushing him back onto the couch.

"Don't be ridiculous," I said, shaking my head as I cleaned and dressed his wounds as best I could.

"Can I at least have a smoke?" Wayne asked. I shrugged, and Gemma disappeared off to Wayne's trailer. She was back a minute later, handing Wayne a joint.

The rumble of a motorbike outside made me look up. Happy was just pulling into the parking lot, Chibs just behind him. Happy ran up to the Garage, while Chibs went to the Clubhouse, gun drawn.

"Georgia?" Happy called, as he reached the Garage.

"We're here," I called over my shoulder, my hands still working on the cuts on Wayne's chest.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, seeing Wayne's chest. "What do you need?"

"I think I'm ok," I said. "Jax and Tara are on their way, and I'd rather leave it to the professionals before I start stitching him up."

As if on cue, I heard another bike, followed by a car. Happy looked out the door.

"They're here now," he said, walking down to meet Jax.

Jax and Happy soon returned, followed by Tara. I stood back, giving her the space next to Wayne. She inspected his wound.

"Nice work, Georgia," she said, pulling out the needle to start stitching him up. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Left the tricky part for you," I said as Chibs joined us.

"Hey, clubhouse is clear," he reported. "All the action happened in here.

"Your mom found him," I said, sitting next to Gemma. She looked pretty shaken by the whole thing.

"Found him hanging from the goddamn lift," she explained.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Most of the club had arrived by now. Phil and V-Lin were cleaning up the garage behind us, picking up bikes which had been thrown around during the attack.

Jax bent down next to Wayne. "Who was it?"

"Three of them. White, ski masks," he said. "Asshole did the cutting had these Nazi hooks tatted on his neck."

"Did they say anything?"

More bikes pulled up outside, Chibs went to see who it was.

"Yeah, there was some back and forth on how bad to carve me up." He chuckled darkly. "They didn't sound too organized."

"Sam Dino," Chibs explained, and went with Juice to meet the visitors

Jax nodded, and turned back to Wayne. "We're gonna find who did this."

"And then what?" he asked.

Jax ignored the question, and said to Tara. "Thank you."

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, and kept stitching up Wayne.

Tara finished stitching up Wayne in silence. When she finished, she covered the wound with a dressing.

"You need a tetanus shot and some antibiotics," she explained, taping the last of the dressing down. "Can you have somebody bring you by the hospital later this afternoon?"

"I'll get one of the prospects," Gemma said.

"Look, I'm treating him privately," Tara explained. "And... by 'privately', I mean "illegally." I think it'd be better to have somebody bring him by not wearing a cut."

"I'll get Chucky," Wayne suggested.

"I can take you," I offered. "Got nothing else planned today."

"Yeah," Wayne nodded. "Hey, Gemma... What if I had the boys this morning? I mean, you drop them by here sometimes. Early. What if I had Abel or the baby when these assholes showed?"

"But you didn't."

"This time. I mean, these aren't crazy hypotheticals I'm spinning here," he urged. "There's kids in the mix now -"

"My kids!" Gemma yelled angrily. Tara looked at her, eyebrows raised. Gemma corrected herself. "My grandchildren."

"Sorry, Gem," V-Lin interrupted. "Phone call. Line one."

Phil called V-Lin over. "V-Lin, come on. Jax needs us at the warehouse."

Gemma disappeared into the office, and Tara packed up her things. After checking Wayne was fine, I walked her back to her car.

"Bring him by the hospital after lunch," she said as climbed into the SUV. "I have a meeting at 2:30. Shouldn't take too long."

I nodded. "Stay safe."

She smiled, and I waved as she drove off.

I headed back to the Garage, and found Wayne sitting up on the lounge. I helped him up.

"Hospital this afternoon," I told him. "You should rest for a while. I'll keep an eye out around here."

He nodded, and I helped him back to his trailer. Once her was settled, I went back outside, and saw the Sons coming back out of the Clubhouse, making their way to their bikes. They were heading off somewhere.

"Any idea who's responsible?" I asked Happy, meeting him at his bike.

"Not exactly" he said, leaning on his bike. "But we know someone who might. Heading there now. How's Unser?"

"As good as can be expected," I said. "I've got to take him to the hospital after lunch, think I'm just going to hang out here until then. Still have that paperwork to do."

"Good," he said. "We're locked down till we know more. No one rides alone, you hear? Especially you. You take the truck to the hospital, and then you come straight back here. No bike - it's too much of a target right now."

I nodded. "All right. I'll wait here for you?"

"We've got a meet with the Irish later, don't know what time I'll be back."

I kissed him. "It's ok. I'll be fine. You just stay safe and handle business."

"I wanted to talk to you too," he said, strapping on his helmet. Jax and Chibs had joined the others, and they were ready to head off.

"About?"

"Making your move permanent," he yelled about the rumble of the engines, as the bikes started.

I stared after him, as he pulled out after Jax and Chibs, and rode off through the gates.

I walked back to the office, a million thoughts running around my head. I sat down at the desk, thinking about Happy's suggestion. I was surprised I hadn't considered it already, it had been a whole month since I left Australia, and hadn't really thought of returning. Sure, when I first arrived I had, but then I met Happy, and things just went from there. I had no real commitments in Australia, apart from the club. I had my house and my bike, but I could sell those things. I already bought a new bike here - I could buy a new house too. Charming did have one thing Australia didn't. One very important thing.

I pulled out my phone, scrolling through until I found the number. It took a while before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Macca, its Georgia."

"Georgia. Haven't heard from you in ages. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's been a big couple of weeks. Sorry I haven't called yet."

"Don't swear it, sister," Macca said. "Listen, I spoke to Jax Teller a few weeks ago. He was asking some questions about you. Hope it was ok that I told him some things..."

"It's all good, Pres," I said, smiling. That seemed like a lifetime ago. "I was the one who told him to give you a call."

"So what are you up to? When are you coming home?"

I sighed. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about..."

With my mind cleared, I got started on the paperwork I had to do. Gemma came in, sitting onto the couch, and lit a smoke.

"You ok?" I asked, looking up.

"One of the Diosa girls was found dead this morning," she explained.

"Shit," I said, shaking my head. "Do they know how she died?"

"Looks like someone killed her. Body was dumped on down 18, just outside Charming."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to blow back on us, like everything else at the moment?" I asked, going back to the paperwork in front of me.

Gemma gave me a hand, and within a few hours we had it all done. I was just finishing off the last of the reports when there was a knock at the door, and Lyla poked her head in.

"Hey," I said.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she said, looking at Gemma. "Chucky told me you were here."

"No, no. It's all right," Gemma said.

She sighed. "Nero didn't want me saying anything."

"About what?"

"Sheriffs picked him up," she explained. "They think he had something to do with Erin's murder. He's been there all morning."

"Oh, shit," she said, looking at me.

I waved her off. "Don't worry about this. You just look after your man."

She nodded, and followed Lyla out the door. I checked the time. It was almost 1 o'clock. I finished the last of the paperwork, and went into the Garage to clean up. My phone rang in my back pocket, and I pulled it out. It was Happy.

"Hey," I said. "Did you get any leads?"

"Are you at the MC?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Garage still."

"Listen, do not leave, understand? We're on lockdown - all charters" he said, his voice panicked. "I'll be back in the next hour."

"Happy, what's wrong? Is this about the attack this morning?" I asked.

"No, this is Irish," he explained. He paused. "Phil and V-Lin are dead. I'll explain more when I get back."

"Alright," I said. "Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be safe."

The boys arrived back, and I ran out to meet them. Happy scooped me up as I reach him, kissing me and holding me tightly.

"Im sorry about Phil and V-Lin," I said. "What's going on now?"

Happy shrugged. "We're going handle our Nazi problem, I guess. As for the Irish? I have no idea."

I left him with Juice, as they unloaded crates out of the van. I walked over to where Jax was standing with Tig and the two members from San Bernadino, Packer and Yates, near the picnic tables. I rested my hand on Jax's shoulder as I stood next to him.

Chibs walked out from the clubhouse, sliding his phone back into his pocket. "The charters have been alerted. Tacoma are on their way down to help."

"All right," Jax nodded, as Gemma's SUV drove in. He and Chibs walked over to meet them.

"How are you doing, Tiggy?" I asked, as he studied the map in front of him.

He shook his head. "This hurts the club. Badly."

I nodded. With the death of Phil, SAMCRO was down to just 5 patched members. Could the Original charter really be about to fold?

Jax and Chibs returned, followed by Happy and Juice. Jax walked over to the map on the table.

"Alright, from what Tig told us, their house is about 4 miles off the main road here," he said, pointing at the map. "Juice, load up the guns into the van. Rat's on his way back now. The two of you will go through first. We're only looking at about 5 or 6 guys, but watch your backs."

He looked around, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's move out," he said, and everyone turned to leave.

I followed the guys to their bikes, grabbing my helmet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Happy asked, as I pulled on my helmet.

"What? You told me I shouldn't be alone."

"That doesn't mean you are walking into the middle of a gun fight, Georgia," he said, shaking his head.

"The way I see it, the Nazi's haven't killed anyone today, the Irish have," I explained. "So I'd rather stay with you guys even if it is walking into a gun fight, than hang around here alone."

"It's too dangerous, Georgie," Chibs said, overhearing our argument.

"Well, then why are you all going?" I asked. "And I swear to god, if you tell me I can't go because I'm a girl, then I will kick you in the balls."

Jax shook his head as he walked over. "I'm not arguing anymore. If she wants to come, let her come. She knows the risks as much as anyone."

I smirked at Happy, and jumped on my bike, pulling my helmet on. Jax looked at me. "Watch your back. Nothing to prove today, G."

I nodded and started my bike, pulling out after the guys. I followed them out of town, out into the open farm land. We pulled over on the side of a dirt road, the boys all climbing off their bikes. They all walked over to the back of the van, where Juice was handing out KG-9s. I walked over, and Happy grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side.

"Here," he said, handing me a gun. Open bolt, semi-automatic KG-9. I loaded the magazine in that Happy handed me.

"32 round, 9mm?" I asked.

He nodded. "Do you know what you're doing?"

I smiled at him. "I have shot a gun before, Happy. Not just at a range."

"Its not a little handgun you've got there," he warned. "It might have a bit more kickback than you're expecting." He paused. "I don't like you being here."

I reached out and put my hand on his cheek. "I know. I'll be fine. I've got a surprise for you tonight too."

He kissed me fiercely. "Just make sure you get home so you can show me," he said, holding his head against mine.

He turned around, walking over to the van. He grabbed a gun, quickly spoke to Jax, before climbing on his bike.

He nodded to me, pulling out after Jax. I took a deep breath, before following after them.

The van crashed through the chained gate, the bikes close behind.

The van screeched to a halt as it pulled up to the house, the bikes filing in behind. I jumped from my bike, pulling my gun as I did. The boys all had their guns drawn, and opened fire on the house. People came running from the house, and I pulled the trigger. One by one, the Nazi's fell to the ground as glass and wood shattered around them. They never even had the chance to fire back.

As quickly as it started, there was silence. I slowly lowered my gun, staring at the destruction in front of me.

I felt a hand on my arm, and Happy carefully took the gun off me. He nodded, and turned toward the van.

"Wipe down the guns," Jax instructed. "Make it look like an internal beef. Stash the KG-9s in the house. Then burn it all down."

I sat on the swings of the playground, staring out across the lot. I had stayed with the guys, wiping down the guns while they moved the crates of KG-9s into the house. We had doused the house in petrol, before setting it alight.

Happy walked over, sitting next to me. We said nothing for the longest time, before Happy spoke.

"Do you want to be an old lady?"

The question caught me off guard. I thought about it for a while before I answered. "I want to be your old lady. But will I be content to just sit at home, waiting for you to come back to me? Could I sit at home, wondering when or even if you're coming home? Do I want to be surprised when shit from the club starts affect our families? No, I can't be an old lady like that. The club is in my blood, its who I am. And I would die if I couldn't be a part of that. But I would die if I didn't have you either."

Happy sighed. "It's you dying that I worry about, every time you put yourself in danger."

"And do you think it's any different for me?" I asked. "How do you think I feel when you leave? I know the kind of danger you guys face - I've been through it first hand, remember? That's why I can't be like the other old ladies. They can close their eyes and pretend their men are safe. I close my eyes and all I see is violence and death."

There was a long pause. "I'd die if anything happened to you. But I'd also die without you. So I guess we really don't have a choice, do we?"

I smiled, kissing him. "So you're happy with your old lady, even if she's a little different?"

"It may have scared the crap out of me, but there was something about seeing you our there today..." He shook his head. "Anyway, you said earlier you had a surprise for me?"

"I did," I said, grabbing his hand. "I thought about what you said this morning, about making the move here permanent?"

He looked excited. "And?"

"And I called the president of the Geelong charter today. He's going to sell everything for me - the house, the bike, all my furniture... It's time for me to set some roots here."

"Really?" he asked, grinning like a little kid.

"Really," I said, and he picked me up off the swing, spinning me around. He kissed me passionately, and for a moment, I forgot about all our troubles.

"I love you, Happy Lowman," I said, putting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "And I would move anywhere in the world for you."

A loud whistle made me lift my head off Happy's chest, and Chibs waved us over.

We walked over hand in hand, and I felt the weight of today's events fall back over me.

"We're off to Oswald's," Tig said.

Happy nodded, and turned back to me. "You coming?"

I nodded, and as soon as Jax joined us, we rode out to the club's piece of land near the warehouse.

I grabbed a shovel and helped Happy as he started digging a large hole, as the others unloaded two crates from the van, carrying them over to a clearing. Juice grabbed the shovel from me and kept digging, while I returned to the van with Chibs. We grabbed the boys Kuttes, along with a can of fuel, and brought them back to where the boys were digging. Once the hole was deep enough, Happy and Juice carefully lifted both crates into the grave. I carefully bent down, resting the two Kuttes on top of the crates.

I stepped back, as Happy tipped petrol across the crates. Jax nodded to Chibs. He struck a match, lighting the whole matchbox on fire before throwing it into the pit.

The fire caught instantly and burnt ferociously, causing me to step back from the heat. As I watched the flames rage, I repeated a blessing we spoke at my Uncle's funeral.

"I shed not a tear for these brothers of mine,

For they lived free, as they rode the line.

So ride on my brothers, and rest in peace

Until we meet again, when my ride will cease

To those not with us or by our side,

May God be with you on your final ride."

We stood in silence, until Jax finally spoke. "Bury them," he said, before he disappeared into the darkness.

Happy grabbed a shovel, passing one to Juice and they covered the flames, burying our brothers.


	18. Chapter 18 - Lockdown

**Chapter 18**

 **Lockdown**

It was almost midnight when we arrived back at TM. Tacoma had arrived, and were a show of force, ensuring the Garage and clubhouse were secure. We pulled our bikes up outside, cutting the engines.

"I'm going to check in with Gemma," I said to Happy. "See how everyone is doing."

"We're heading back out," Happy said.

"We?" I asked, as Rat joined us.

"Belfast sent us some addresses, places the IRA likes to hang," Happy said. "We're going to split up, see if there's anything there. Tacoma boys will keep an eye on things here. Need you to help Gemma, keep everyone calm."

"You sure you don't need me?" I asked, worried about them going back out again.

He shook his head. "We don't even know if there's anything there. They could have left already, could be somewhere else. We'll stake them out, see if anything turns up. Don't worry," he said, seeing my face. "It could turn out to be nothing, but we're hoping we get a lead to Galen or Conner."

"Alright then, be safe," I said, kissing him. "Call me if you find anything. I'll catch up with you in the morning."

They split up, climbing into 3 seperate vehicles. Rat went with Chibs in one van, Juice with Tig in another and Happy climbed into the SUV beside Jax. I waved as the drove out through the gate, the Tacoma boys closing it behind them.

I turned back to the clubhouse, wrapping my jacket tighter around me. Because of the lockdown, families were camped out for the night, the bar looking more like a teenager's slumber party. People had bunked on couches and whatever else they could find.

Gemma and Lyla were checking on everyone, handing out blankets to those who needed them.

"How's things here?" I asked Gemma, as she headed back to the kitchen.

She grabbed a cup of coffee, and handed one to me. "No major issues," she said, taking a sip. "Looks like everyone is settled in for the night. Tara's with the boys in the back room. I've just checked on them."

I nodded. "Tacoma boys have got it locked down outside. Nothing's getting in here tonight. You should get some sleep, Gem. It's going to be another big day tomorrow."

I kissed her cheek and headed back outside with my coffee. I sat on the picnic tables, watching the Tacoma boys as they patrolled the lot. A few minutes later, someone wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. I looked up, and smiled at Lyla.

"Thank you."

"No worries," she said. "I'm off to bed. Kids are all out cold. You need anything?"

"I'm fine," I insisted. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Try and get some sleep," she said, as she headed back inside.

I leaned back on the seat, tucking the blanket around myself. One by one, lights in the clubhouse turned off, until it seemed everyone was asleep.

I woke the next morning as the sun was rising. I was laying on the bench of the picnic table. Someone had a folded a jacket and put it under my head, and tucked the blanket around me. I sat up, looking around. A few of the Tacoma boys were still around, and I went and spoke to them.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" I asked Lee, the President of the Tacoma charter.

He shook his head. "Nice and quiet."

"Thanks again for coming down," I said. "I know Jax really appreciates it." I nodded to the guys who were standing around. "I'll get the boys some coffee - they look like they could use it."

I turned back around, grabbing the jacket before heading inside. People were just starting to wake up. I found Chucky in the kitchen, and handed him the jacket.

"I believe this is yours. Thanks for the loan."

He shrugged. "You didn't look very comfortable," he said, turning back to the food he was preparing. "You hungry? I'm just getting some breakfast started before everyone gets up."

I shook my head. "No thanks Chucky, not really hungry" I said. "I was after some coffee though. The Tacoma boys have had a big night..."

He pointed at the bench to the side. "Two pots ready to go. Another ones brewing now."

"Champion," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I grabbed some foam cups and a pot and headed back outside. I put them in the table, and they swarmed like flies. I laughed and stepped back.

"They're just getting some breakfast organised now," I told Lee. "Make sure your boys eat something too."

There was a murmur of agreement, as they drank their coffee. I walked up to the empty garage, reaching under the desk for a bag of clothes I kept in case of emergency.

I headed back down to the clubhouse, grabbing the empty coffee pot as I walked past. Everyone was up now, the smell of food drifting from the kitchen. Tara was sitting at one of the tables with the boys, and I kissed Abel's head as I walked past. I put the pot back in the machine, ready to fill.

"Hey sweetheart," Gemma said, walking in behind me. "You get any sleep?"

"A bit."

"You hungry?" she said, grabbing a plate of pancakes. "There's plenty of food."

I shook my head, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "No, thanks. I feel a little off this morning. Probably the last few days catching up with me. I'm going to have a quick shower since the boys are up."

"There's a whole pile of towels in the top of the cupboard," she said as I walked out.

I grabbed a towel, throwing it on the sink with my bag. I fiddled with the taps, trying to get just the right amount of hot water. It felt so good to wash all the grime off from the day before, my hair no longer smelling of smoke and dirt.

I shut off the water, wringing the excess water out of my hair. I quickly got dressed, pulling on fresh clean clothes.

It was a hive of activity when I returned to the bar. Some of the Tacoma boys were grabbing some food. I wrinkled my nose as I walked past. I definitely wasn't interested in food this morning.

I turned around, heading out the door. Once outside, I made my way up to the garage, calling Happy as I walked. I was just about to hang up when he answered.

"Hey babe."

"Hey," I said, and I could hear him puffing. "Everything ok? You sound... busy?"

"Yeah, just making friends," he said. There was a pause and I could hear noises in the background of something being moved. "We're going up to the Wahewa. Call you back when we get there?"

"Sure," I said, and the line went dead. I sat down at the desk, pulling a job sheet out of the bottom drawer. Before I could straighten up, my stomach lurched and I grabbed the rubbish bin next to me, emptying my already empty stomach.

It was an hour later when my phone rang.

"I though you'd forgotten about me," I said as Happy's name come up on the caller ID.

"Hey, Jax is in his way back to TM with Rat," Happy said. "A couple of the Tacoma boys are coming up here to Wahewa. We've got an address on a place in Lodi. IRA are supposed to be picking Connor up there at 2."

"Supposed to?" I asked.

"Well, they're tied up here, so I think they'll miss their pick up," he explained.

"What about Galen?"

"Ireland. Spineless bastard," Happy sneered. "Anyway, Jax has a thing, so we have to pick him up from Stockton later..." he hesitated. "You wanna come?"

"Come where?" I asked, confused.

"To Lodi? Pick up Connor."

I couldn't believe it. There was no arguing, no ultimatum... I was being invited along?

"So...?" Happy asked when I didn't answer.

"Sorry. Yes, I'll come," I replied, smiling.

"All right. Pick you up from TM before we get Jax. 1:00."

The line disconnected, and I stared at the phone in my hand.

Jax pulled into TM half an hour later. After talking to Gemma and Tara, he took me into the clubhouse, telling me he needed to give me something. He headed into the Chapel, closing the doors behind us. He walked to the back of the room, bending down into the safe. He unlocked it, grabbing something out before turning back to me.

"Here," he said handing me a gun. "If you're going to be out on the street at the moment, you need to be carrying. No serial numbers or anything, so it can't be traced."

I nodded, turning it over in my hand. It was a Glock, what model I couldn't tell. I ejected the magazine. It was full of 10mm rounds. I clipped it back in, and tucked the gun in the back of my jeans.

He closed the safe, locking it again. We walked out of the room, the weight of the gun against my waist a strange feeling. It was like a constant reminder of how serious things were at the moment - I felt both safer and more vulnerable carrying it.

At 5 minutes to 1, I walked out the front of TM to wait for my lift, the Tacoma boys at the gate watching me like a hawk. At 1 on the dot, Happy pulled up in the van, Juice leaning out the passenger window.

"Need a lift?" he asked with a smile, and slid open the back door.

I grinned, climbing in and sliding it shut behind me. We rode in silence most of the trip back to Stockton, Chibs and Tig following in the dark SUV behind us. We pulled up outside a huge house, big elegant fence around the front.

I whistled. "Whose house is this?"

"Colette's," Juice answered.

"Who's Colette?" I asked.

"That's a long story," Happy said. "Just think of it as the other Diosa."

"I see," I said, watching as Jax climbed into the front seat of the SUV. "I guess pussy pays..."

It took half an hour to drive up to Lodi. When we reached the drink warehouse, Juice, Happy and I waited out back, pulling into the street behind the warehouse, while the others pulled around the front to pick up Connor.

Juice's phone rang, and he answered it. I heard Tig's muffled voice through the phone.

"Back is quiet," Juice reported. Tig spoke again, before hanging up.

"They're in position," he told us. "Two guys around front. No sign of Connor yet."

Happy nodded, hands on the wheel, ready to spring into action any moment. It was quiet for a few minutes. As I waited in the silent van, I heard what sounded like yelling.

"Did you heard that?" I asked the others.

Suddenly, there was gunshots and screeching tyres.

"I heard that," Happy said, starting the engine. He sped off around the other side of the warehouse.

"There," I said, pointing to a fenced alley between the two buildings. Connor was running toward the gate, quickly turning around when he saw the van flying toward him. Happy spun hard, crashing through the gate, closing in on Connor as he ran.

"Jax said alive!" Juice warned, as Happy drew closer.

Connor turned, smashing through a nearby window in a desperate effort to escape. Happy slammed on the brakes, and I was out of the van before it had even stopped. Without a thought, I leapt through the broken window, chasing after him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tig and Chibs running down the stairs from the building opposite as Juice and Happy ran after me.

I took off through the warehouse, navigating through a maze of drink crates. I heard yelling behind me, as the boys called out to one another. As I rounded each corner, Connor came in and out of sight. The warehouse opened up in front of me, a large receiving bay. I saw Connor ahead of me, making his way to the loading dock across the room. I pulled the gun out of the back of my jeans, aiming at his leg.

"Wait!"

Just as I was about to shoot, an SUV smashed into the warehouse, knocking piles of crates into Connor. He went flying backwards, bottles shattering around him.

The others caught up to me, Tig and Juice went to pick up Connor out of the rubble. Happy stood next to me, as Jax stepped out of the SUV.

"Nice driving!" Chibs commented.

"Thank you," Jax replied, clearly quite proud of himself.

"Were you really going to shoot him?" Happy asked, as Tig pulled Connor to his feet.

I shrugged, tucking the gun back in my jeans. "Just in the leg."

Jax sent Happy and Juice outside, and they returned with a dead body, one of Connor's guys. They carried him to the back of the warehouse where we found crates of guns that Galen had taken from Wahewa the day before. Jax told us to leave them - a peace offering to the Irish, he'd said.

We tied Connor up and loaded him into the back of the SUV. Happy, Chibs and Jax took him to the reservation with the other Irish, hoping he could connect them to the Kings. I returned to TM with Juice and Tig, with instructions to contact San Bernardino or Rogue River charters for help. Tig had suggested reaching out to Bobby, see if he could get Indian Hills to send some guys, but Jax was stubborn, and shut down the idea.

Everything was quiet when we arrived back at TM. Tig made a few phone calls, San Bernardino had already left, but managed to reach Rouge River and they were coming down from Oregon. I checked in with Lyla, making sure everyone was content, given the circumstances. Gemma, Wayne and Tara had all gone off elsewhere, so she had taken control, making sure that everyone was looked after. Chucky was tidying up around the bar, and I gave him a hand for a while. Lee came into the kitchen while I was making a list with Chucky of things we needed from the store.

"There's a delivery out here," he said. "Did anyone order some kegs?"

I looked at Chucky, and he shrugged. "Gemma must have ordered them. Told her this morning we were getting low on beer. I'll go and see."

I nodded, turning back to Lee. "Hey, reckon you could spare someone to come for a drive? We need some supplies from the supermarket..."

"I'll come for a drive," he offered. "Just come and grab me when you're ready to go."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. "Give me 10 minutes and we'll head off."

After making sure no-one else needed anything, I headed outside, and found Tig over near the garage. Juice was behind him, on the phone.

"Tiggy, I'm off to grab some stuff from the supermarket," I said. "Can I borrow the van?"

"Make sure one of the Tacoma guys goes with you," he said, handing over the keys.

"Lee's already coming," I said, pointing across the lot to where Lee was putting on his helmet, obviously seeing me ready to go. "You need anything?"

"Beer."

I smiled. "Gemma's already got that ready. Delivery van's out front."

I saw Jax and Chibs drive in through the gate, and pull up next to us. I gave them a wave as I climbed into the van. I reversed out, checking that Lee was following. I drove past the delivery van on my way out, giving a quick wave at Chucky as I passed.

It was 6:30 when Happy finally arrived back at TM. By then, the drinks were well and truly flowing. Rouge River had arrived, and with three charters there, the bar was full, and it looked more like a kegger then a lockdown.

Happy and I sat together on one of the couches, beer in hand. I had my head on his chest, enjoying being close to him. Chibs waved at us from the bar, where he was talking to Juice and Tig. Happy grabbed my hand, and we followed them outside. Chibs sat down at one on the tables, out of earshot of anyone who might overhear.

"Need to fill you all in on a few things," Chibs explained once we were all there. "Jax spoke to the Kings this morning, tried to make peace by offering them Marks as a partner to distribute guns." He shook his head, looking pissed. "Clay told Gemma the Kings reached out to him in Stockton, and they want him to run point on distribution."

"So the Kings rejected the offer from Jax?" Tig asked.

"Looks that way," Chibs said. "But Roarke said they would discuss it, and give us an answer at 8:00."

"I guess we see what happens at 8," Juice said.

"Aye," Chibs agreed. "Anyway, that's as much as we know. Church at 8 sharp - full table for the vote."

As 8:00 drew closer, the mood among the members shifted. Although the atmosphere around them was still joyful, the weight of the pending phone call and the seriousness of what was coming was becoming apparent. Jax had locked himself in the Chapel, while the rest of us sat quietly at the bar.

Chibs came out after talking to Jax, coming to stand with us at the bar. I reached past Wayne, who was busy with a crossword, and handed Chibs a beer. Tara walked back down the hallway from the bedroom, carrying Thomas who was crying.

"You want me to take him?" I offered.

"Thanks, but I've got him," she said with a smile. "Abel's sleeping and didn't want to wake him."

I nodded, and glanced up at the security monitors above the bar. Nero's car pulled up in front of the garage. As I watched Gemma and Nero talking next to his car, two police cars pulled in through the front gates, rolling to a stop behind Nero.

"What the hell is Sheriff Remus doing here?" Tig asked, as Jax walked out behind us.

"Oh, shit," he said, watching the monitors.

"Hey, I'll go see," Wayne offered, putting down his crossword.

"Thank you," Jax said, as he left. He turned to Juice. "What time is it?"

"Two minutes to 8:00," Juice replied.

Knowing that it was nearly time for the boys to go to Church, I quietly slipped away, down the hallway and into the bedroom, closing the door behind me. Abel lay asleep on the bed, and I crept past him into the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I pulled the thin packet from my pocket. It wasn't until I was at the supermarket today did I think about the unopened packet of tampons I had bought when I first came to Charming. One month ago.

I sighed, placing the pregnancy test on the sink, leaning against the bathroom door while I waited for the result.

Outside the room, I heard yelling and people moving. I unlocked the door, popping my head around to check on Abel. Just as I did, Jax came flying into the room.

"Jax, what -"

"Get out. Now," he yelled, scooping Abel into his arms, holding him tight to his chest. I followed Jax out the door, running through the hallway as I heard Chibs calling from the bar. He looked shocked when he saw me, pushing me out the doorway ahead of him. We ran out the back door, Jax a few steps ahead as we sprinting across the lot towards the garage where everyone else was waiting. Happy saw me, panic sweeping across his face as he started running towards us. The building suddenly exploded behind us, a large fireball engulfing the clubhouse, sending debris everywhere. I ducked as the heat from the explosion reached me, and I felt strong hands grab me, pulling me away from the blast. I looked up at Happy, who was bent over me, his face full of concern. He reached down, brushing the hair out of my face, before pulling me tightly against him.

I looked around at the others over Happy's shoulder. Jax was holding Abel, Tara had Thomas - it seemed like everyone made it out. We had been lucky. This time.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Result

**Chapter 19**

 **The Result**

It was a long night. We sent the families to Diosa for the night, with protection from Rouge River. Jax and Chibs remained at TM with the police, waiting for the fire department to clear the scene, while the rest of us went to Gemma's. Tara took the boys to Jax's old room, locking herself in there for the night. Gemma went into her own bedroom, clearly upset by not only the explosion, which had shaken us all, but also the arrest of Nero for Erin's murder.

Tig, Rat and Happy set to work, contacting the Northwest charters. Jax wanted to organise a sit down tomorrow, a chance to explain what had happened tonight and why. This had become bigger than just SAMCRO.

I lay down on the sofa for a while, trying to get some sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was explosions and babies crying. After a while, I got up, walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to head into town, grab some coffees," I said, grabbing the keys for the van off the table.

"I'll come with you," Happy said, taking the keys out of my hand, walking out to the van without a word.

Outside, the sun was just starting to lighten the sky, and a cool chill was in the air. I sat in the van, quiet as we drove. Jax and Chibs had explained that the delivery yesterday was from the IRA, and the kegs were actually loaded with C4, not beer. I couldn't help but blame myself - I was the one who told them to accept the delivery.

I sighed, rubbing my head. I felt sick, whether it was just because of the thought of what could have been the day before, or something more, I did not know.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked, reaching across, putting his hand on my lap.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied. "So what's next? What do we do now about the Irish?"

"If it was up to me, I'd go and rip Connor's head off," he said. "But we wait, see if the Irish reach out. Talk to the other charters today. Not much else we can do until then. Jax still doesn't want a war."

"Do you?" I asked him.

"Of course not," he replied. "Revenge, yes, but not war."

"And revenge would start a war," I said. "So we wait."

"We wait."

I ordered the coffees with Happy and left him to wait for them, while I quickly ran across the road to the 24hour chemist. Happy just getting our order when I returned. I picked up a tray of coffees, and carried them back to the van.

"Everything ok?" he asked as we climbed into the van, looking at the chemist bag on my lap.

I tucked it beside me on the seat, grabbing the coffees off him so he could drive. "All good. Just a bit of a flu, I think."

"You sure?" He looked concerned. "Maybe you should stay here today..."

"I'll be fine," I said, shaking my head. "I might ride up in the van with Rat though."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he agreed.

We pulled up at Gemma's, and Happy came around to help me out of the van, carrying a tray of coffees inside. I tucked the bag from the chemist under my arm, and Happy wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked up the stairs to the front door.

Gemma was just heading out the front door as we reached it.

"You're off early," I said, handing her a coffee.

She nodded. "Going to see Nero."

"Give him my best," I said, putting my hand on her arm, giving it a reassuring pat. "If he needs anything, just let us know."

"Thanks. And thanks for the coffee," she said, walking down to her car.

"Come on," Happy said, leading me in through the front door. I put the tray of coffees on the kitchen table in front of the boys. I grabbed one, and walked down the hallway to Jax's room, throwing the bag from the chemist into the bathroom cupboard on the way past. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in," Tara said from the other side.

I poked my head around the corner. "Sorry. Just thought you might need a coffee."

"Thanks," she said, taking the coffee from me. She sat on the bed, holding Thomas while Abel played on the floor.

"How are the boys?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Abel didn't sleep. Neither did I. Managed to get Thomas down for a few hours. He's too little to understand, but Abel..."

I went and sat on the floor next to him. "Hey buddy, you hungry? I can make you something to eat if you want. Maybe some chocolate chip pancake? Your favourite?"

He didn't say anything, just kept playing with his lego. I looked at Tara, and she just shook her head, worry clear on her face.

I ruffled his head. "If you change your mind, let me know, ok?"

I smiled apologetically to Tara, and closed the door quietly behind me when I left. With a sigh, I stepped into the bathroom, quietly locking the door behind me. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out the bag. Here we go again.

I sat on the floor in the bathroom, staring at the stick in my hand. Well, that explains a lot, I thought to myself. As if on cue, my stomach lurched, and I was hunched over the toilet once again. Once my stomach had settled, I stood up, rinsing my mouth in the sink, and splashed some water on my face.

This was not what I had planned. Yes, I loved Happy, but I wasn't ready to have a child. Hell, I was nearly blown up just last night. Could I really bring a child into this world?

There was a knock at the door.

"Georgia?" Happy asked.

"Yeah?"

"Jax and Chibs are here," he said.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute," I told him. Once he had gone, I shoved the test back in the bag, throwing it in the rubbish bin. I fixed myself up, took a deep breath, and walked back out to the kitchen.

"Where's Jax?" I asked, pulling up a chair at the dining table next to Rat.

"In with Tara," Tig explained.

Chibs pulled one of the burner phones out of his pocket as it rang.

"Long-distance," he said.

"I'll get Jax," I offered. I knocked quietly, and opened the door. "You got a long-distance call, Jax."

Jax nodded. "All right," he said, kissing Tara before following me to the kitchen.

Chibs handed Jax the phone as he walked past. Jax pulled the gavel out of his jacket pocket, and placed it on the table. Rat went to stand.

"Hey, stay," he said, motioning for him to sit. He looked at me, nodding toward the empty seat next Rat. I sat quietly as Chibs took his seat next to Jax

Jax sighed before he connected the call. "We're all here."

Gaalan's voice spoke on the other end of the phone. "The council is prepared to offer you terms for your betrayal."

Jax looked incredulous. "Our betrayal?"

"That's right," he said. "A peaceful transition. Or we do what we did yesterday to every clubhouse between here and San Bernardino."

"What terms?" Jax asked.

"Clay will be handling the distribution of our guns in Northern California," Gaalan explained. "How is none of your concern. What is your concern is facilitating that transition, making sure all your buyers are on board. And you won't be taking a percentage." He paused. "You wanted out-that includes profit as well. Understood?"

"We'll have to take a vote," Jax told him.

"I don't give a shit about your democracy," Gaalan retorted. "Are we understood?"

Jax raised his eyebrows for a silent vote. Everyone agreed, knowing they didn't have much choice.

"Yeah," Jax spoke into the phone. "Understood."

"Glad to hear that, Jackson," another voice said. One of the Kings.

"Really?" Jax asked in disbelief. "Cause your plan was to blow up our clubhouse with a full table, so forgive me if I have a little trouble believing you're glad to hear anything from me."

"We regret being pushed to such desperate measures," the voice replied. "Let's make sure that never happens again."

"All of us here can live with that," Jax agreed. "I'm not sure everyone at your table feels the same way."

"We all want the same thing, Jax," Gaalan insisted.

"No, we don't." Jax sighed. "I'll cut Connor and your other guys loose."

There was a long pause on the line. "They're still alive?"

"Yeah. I told you. I didn't want a war," Jax reminded them

"Aye," was all they said, and the line went dead.

"I say we keep Connor for a couple more days," Chibs suggested. "Make sure this peace shit is real."

Jax looked around the table. "Is that what you all want?"

"Yeah," Tig agreed. "Yeah."

"At least a couple days," Happy said.

Juice nodded. "Makes sense."

"Okay," Jax agreed. "Tacoma's still at the barn. Let's keep them there until we get back."

"Uh, Jax, Rogue River, Indian Hills, Eureka, Moab, Tacoma," Tig said. "All officers are confirmed."

"All right," he said, banging the gavel. "Let's go."

We are almost ready to go when Gemma's car drove up the driveway, followed by a police car.

Gemma got out of her car, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Have a nice day," the officer said, leaning it the window. "At home."

"Eat me," Gemma said, as she walked off. The officer chuckled as she drove away.

"Police escort?" Jax asked.

Gemma shook her head. "Don't ask."

Jax and Gemma spoke while the guys were all getting ready to head off. As I watched, my stomach started to turn, and I quickly walked around behind the van, throwing up into the garden.

I heard footsteps behind me. "There you are. Ready - Are you alright?"

Rat came over, putting a hand on my back. He pulled a handkerchief out of pocket, and handed it to me.

I nodded, standing up as I wipe the corner of my mouth. "I'll be fine," I said. "Thank you. Don't say anything to anyone, ok? Especially Happy."

He looked unsure, but nodded in agreement. "Come on then," he said. "We'd better get going before someone else comes looking for you."

The fresh air coming through the window as we drove made me feel better, and Rat and I passed the time by discussing the phone call from the Irish this morning, and their plans for Clay. He didn't mention me being sick this morning, and I was grateful that I didn't have to have that awkward conversation with him.

On our way to the meeting in Chester, we passed through a small town called Eden. Just after we passed into the city limits, two police bikes turned on their lights and sirens behind us.

"Pull over," I said to Rat, throwing a blanket over the cooler box filled with guns in the back.

He slowly pulled over to the side of the road. The two bikes rode past us, pulling in behind the Sons. We pulled back onto the road, a few hundred meters back from the others now. I saw Jax signal to the others, and they stopped on the shoulder of the road up ahead.

"Keep driving," I said, glancing at the cooler in the back. "We'll pull in somewhere up the road and wait for them there."

We rounded a few corners until we were out of view, and pulled over again. It felt like ages that we were waiting, Rat and I exchanging glances.

"Maybe we should go back and check on them..." Rat said, looking conflicted.

I shook my head. "Just give them another few minutes."

I watched out the back of the van for any sign of them.

"There," I said, as 4 bikes came into view around the corner, followed by a police bike. A police wagon followed them around the bend, and I looked closer at the police bike.

"Is that... Juice?"

"Oh, shit," Rat said, seeing what I did. They sped past us, and I saw that it was indeed Juice riding the police bike. What the hell had gone down?

"Hang on," Rat said, pulling out onto the road behind them. "I have an idea."

He drove up behind the wagon, as Juice brake checked them, swerving in front of them as they tried to drive around. This not only created distance between him and the others, but allowed us the chance to catch up.

"Jump in the back," Rat instructed. "Open the back door."

I caught onto that he was thinking. I climbed over the seat, sliding open the back door as we pulled up alongside Juice.

"Hey, Juice!" I called, holding my hand out as I leant out of the van. "Come on."

He stood up on the bike, balancing as he calculated the distance. He leapt, and I grabbed his arm, pulling him inside and we both fell to the floor.

The bike fell away behind Juice, wobbling before crashing under the front of the following police wagon. With the bike wedged underneath, the car lost all steering, swerving across the road before it crashed, flipping as it hit the side of the road.

"Holy shit," I said, watching the car roll gently on its roof. As we pulled away, I saw people crawling out of the overturned car.

Rat, Juice and I laughed as I lay back in the van next to Juice, the adrenaline coursing through us. In front of us, Chibs jumped up and down on his bike, yelling. Juice got up swung out the window, banging on the roof as he whooped and cheered. Grinning, I climbed into the front seat next to Rat. He patted my back, still laughing. Juice swung back into the van, and slid the door closed. He leaned over the front seat, planting a big kiss on my cheek.

"Nice catch, G."

We pulled into a gated complex in Chester, Three Point Lodge the sign on the gate said. Driving up the long driveway, we pulled in near the main building. A row of bikes were parked along the front, the officers from six different charters were all here for this meet.

We pulled to a stop behind the bikes. Juice jumped down out of the van and went and spoke to Jax, Rat and I following behind.

"I talked to Barosky," he said. "No APB, no POI call. No one's looking for us."

"Which means they were dirty," Happy said. He grabbed me as the others kept walking, kissing me. I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. He pulled away, glancing up to the main house where people were coming down the path.

"We'll continue this later," he said, lust in his eyes.

I smiled and stepped back with Rat, while he caught up with Jax. As Sargent at Arms, his duty today was to his president, not his old lady.

We stood behind Jax while he greeted an older man. I watched as the two of them hugged, thinking how familiar this man looked.

"Good to see you, Jax," he said as he stepped away.

"You, too, Jury," Jax said. I knew who he was. Jury White, an old war buddy of John Teller, Jax's father. His club had been patched over by the Sons a few years earlier.

"That flash looks good on your chest," Jury commented.

"Just trying to live up to it, you know?" Jax stopped as he saw someone walking towards us. I followed his gaze, and saw Bobby walking down with Quinn and a few other guys I didn't recognise.

"He asked to come," Jury explained. "I figured it made sense."

"It's all good," Jax said, and walked up the path to Bobby.

The rest of SAMCRO greeted Jury. Tig and Chibs seemed especially friendly. They had known each other for years.

I saw Jury glance towards me, where I stood behind the others. "Thought this was supposed to be members only," I heard him say in a hushed voice.

Happy chuckled. "Just don't call her a Crow-Eater," I head him mutter, mostly to himself.

Tig nodded, bringing Jury over to where I stood. "This here is Georgia Moran, Otto's daughter. She's in Charming for a while, been giving us a hand lately. Her Uncle was the president of the Australian charter before he died."

Jury nodded. "I knew your father, he served in 'Nam with us. Different platoon though. You got your Dad's eyes, now that I look at you."

"And his temper too, don't you worry about that," Tig said with a grin.

Jax walked off from where he was talking to Bobby, and SAMCRO advanced, greeting their brother.

"Who's this guy?" Chibs asked , grabbing Bobby around the shoulders as Tig and Happy pounced, laughing and hugging Bobby.

"You never call, you never write," Tig said jokingly, as they let go of him.

"Hey, sweetheart," he said when he saw me.

I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "We've missed you, Bobby."

He pulled away, smiling at me. The boys started dragging him off to the lodge, while I hung back with Rat.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a hushed voice.

I nodded and smiled as we kept walking.

Once we'd reached the lodge, the Sons from each charter walked into a large room at the back of the building. Happy waited as they all walked in, and we were alone.

He pulled me close, his hands wrapped around my waist. "You be right out here?"

I nodded. "I'm going to go for a walk. It's so beautiful here... I think I just need some quiet time, you know?"

He kissed me softly. "I'll find you when we're done."

I wandered through the grounds of the lodge, lost in my thoughts. The idea of me being a mother was a scary thought. I thought of Tara, and what a great mother she was to Thomas and Abel. She managed to juggle her career, and being an old lady, and yet her boys always came first. And then there was Gemma, who was the closest thing I knew to a mother. If you had to describe Gemma in one word, that word would be mother. She just fitted the role so perfectly, sometimes too perfectly - it was hard to see her as anything else.

I sighed, climbing a nearby tree, swinging up onto one of the large branches.

And me? I never knew my mother, I was raised by a bunch of bikers. Ask me anything about a motorcycle or a car, no worries. Ask me about the inner workings of an MC, piece of cake. But raising a child? I was clueless. And then there was Happy. What would he say when he found out?

Even if we had this baby, what kind of life would we be bringing him or her into? Less than 24 hours ago, we were nearly blown up by the IRA. Yes, it looked for now like we were at peace with the Irish, but if not the IRA, then someone else would be after us. A few weeks ago it was the Nomads targeting the club.

Maybe we could leave Charming? I shook my head as soon as I thought it. We could leave Charming, but one thing I had learnt was danger could find you no matter what. SAMCRO wasn't the only cause of violence. Hell, I'd been hurt just as much with the Geelong charter as I had since coming to Charming. And there was no way I would ever ask Happy to walk away from this life. I didn't even know if I could walk away from it. It was too much a part of me.

In the distance, I heard music playing, bikes starting. Sounded like the meeting was over. I stared across the top of the trees, the sun getting lower in the sky. I felt like I should get down and go see how the meeting went. But at that moment, I didn't care. There was no gunshots, no explosions, no violence. There was just peace and calm, that that was all I could deal with at the moment.

"What are you doing up there?" I heard Happy ask from below.

"Just thinking."

"Do you want to come down now?" he said.

I sighed. "Not really."

He waited for a minute. "Should I come up?"

I shook my head, swinging down out of the tree. "How'd the meeting go?"

"Jax told them we're out of guns, what our plans are," he explained. "Every charter's on board."

I smiled. "That's great."

"Hey," he said, grabbing my hand, pulling me towards him. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing," I assured him, putting my hand on his cheek. "Today's about the club."

"I can't fix what I don't know," he explained.

"It's fine. I promise," I said, grabbing his hand as we walked. "So, we heading home now?"

"Kind of," he said. "Just going to make a detour on the way."

"Detour where?" I asked.

"Eden," he said with a smile.

I shook my head, smiling along with him. Of course we were.

As we walked back towards the lodge, I saw Jax talking to Bobby, papers in his hand. As I got closer, I could see Jax smiling as Bobby spoke, before they hugged each other.

I nudged Happy, pointing at the two. "That looks like a good sign. Wonder what happened there?"

Happy shrugged, but had a slight smile on his face. We reached the rest of SAMCRO.

"What's going on?" I asked, nodding towards Bobby and Jax, who were walking down. They stopped to talk to three guys, including Quinn, and all of them walked down to the van where we were standing.

"Looks like we're going to have some company on the ride home, boys," Jax said smiling, as he handed the papers to Chibs.

Chibs read them. "Transfers?"

I smiled. "You're coming home," I said to Bobby.

He nodded. "Always was. Just needed to find some extras. Quinn, Montez and West. They'll be riding back with us." We shook hand with the three new transfers, introducing ourselves.

"Alright, let's hit the road," Jax ordered, and we made our way back to the bikes.

"Fancy some company?" I asked Happy, walking to his bike with him.

"From you? Always," he said, kissing my cheek. I grabbed a helmet out of the back of the van, and jumped on with Happy as we rode off, now with an extra four riders.

It was dark when we pulled into Eden, stopping around the corner from Pagone's Impound and Salvage Yard.

"All right. Me and Hap," Jax instructed once everyone was there, pulling off his Kutte. Happy did the same, and handed it to me. "Rest of you guys stay close. Montez, watch the bikes."

We followed Jax and Happy toward the gate, waiting around the other side of the tow truck which was parked out front.

Happy rang the old-fashioned bell once. No one came, so he rang it over and over again, until Jax yelled "Enough."

Peering around from behind the truck, I saw Happy grinning like a little kid, and Jax was laughing. I shook my head.

"We're closed," a voice told them from the other side of the gate.

"Hey, an Eden cop told me to give you this," Jax said, holding up a business card along with a pile of cash tucked behind.

Pagone stepped towards the gate, reaching through to grab the money. "What kind of car is it?"

Jax grabbed his arm, twisting it as he pulled him hard against the fence. "You alone?"

He groaned as Jax pulled harder on his arm. "Yeah."

"Keys," Jax demanded, and he fumbled in his pocket for them. "Come on."

Pagone passed the keys through the gate and Happy took them, unlocking it as we all walked up behind them. The gate opened and Happy grabbed him, pushing him up against the wall.

"I got him, I got him," Chibs said, grabbing Pagone and leading him into the yard as we walked. "Tiggy?"

"Yeah."

"Find Juice's bike," he said.

"Rat," Tig called, and they headed through the lot.

I handed the guys back their Kuttes, and Happy pulled his on as we followed the others. He winked at me, clearly having a ball.

"This okay with you, Mom?" I heard Jax ask Bobby behind me.

Bobby's response was simple. "Blow me, boy."

"Hey!" Juice said, seeing a stripped bike ahead of us. "That's my bike."

He grabbed Pagone, throwing him into a nearby car. Juice grabbed him around the neck, as the others called out to him.

"Hey, Juicy!" Chibs said, grabbing Juice and pulling him off Pagone. "Hey, hey, come on!" He grabbed Juice by the shirt, walking him away to cool off. "Hey, hey, hey! It ain't right."

"That's new," Bobby said to Jax.

"Yeah."

"Jax?" Tig called from the building up ahead. "You got to see this in the garage, man."

I whistled as I followed Jax into the garage. The room was filled with brand new bikes, the room looking more like a Harley Showroom than a salvage yard garage.

"Oh, snap," Jax said.

"I checked the stickers," Tig said. "They're brand-new. All of 'em are going to Bernacchi Harley in Butte County, Jax."

"Wow," Chibs gushed. "What do you want to do, boss?"

"What you're supposed to do when you find stolen merchandise," he replied, a big grin on his face. "Call the police."

"Pagone?" a voice outside called. "What the hell's going on?"

"In here," he answered, as Tig put duct tape on his nose. I chuckled from the other side of the garage, sitting on the bonnet of a red Porsche, the rest of the guys making themselves comfortable on the bikes.

The door opened, and the two crooked cops from earlier today walked in wearing plain clothes. Happy and Quinn were standing behind the door, and pulled them in, reaching inside their jackets and grabbing their guns.

"Shit," the first cop swore.

"No need for guns, boys," Jax explained. "We're all friends now."

"They made me call you," Pagone insisted.

"Yes, we did," Jax said, rolling a smoke. "We also took pictures of all these vehicles, just in case we need to return them to their rightful owners."

"Did you know that these are the bikes that you said were stolen?" Tig asked. "And we found them all here. I mean, how crazy is that?"

"What do you want?" the cop asked.

Jax lit his smoke. "First of all, leaving all this shit here - that's just stupid and lazy."

"Yeah, if you're gonna go outlaw, boys, use half a brain," Bobby agreed. "I mean, you're making us all look bad."

"Which one do you want, Juicy?" Chibs asked, sitting on the large white cruiser in the corner.

Juice looked at the bike he was sitting on. "This one is good."

"He's gonna take Liberace's bike," Jax said, and I chuckled at the reference to the glittery green paint job. "Don't worry. We'll change the numbers ourselves. What I need you to do is make sure that none of the shit that happened today comes back to bite us in the ass, or all of this goes very public."

"Okay," the cop agreed. "Yeah."

"And," Jax continued, walking up to the cops, "I need you both to apologize to all my guys for your behavior today."

The other cop raised his eyebrows. "You got to be kidding me."

Jax elbowed him in the face, and he dropped to the ground, groaning. Jax grinned, and turned to his partner. "Do you think I'm kidding?"

He shook his head. "Didn't think so," Jax said, taking another puff of his cigarette.

He nodded to Quinn and Happy. "Take our friends out the front. Juice, get your bike."

Chibs and Tig pulled open the roller door of the garage for Juice, and Rat went to open the back gate. I jumped down off the Porsche, running my hand over it one last time. These cops may be crooked bastards, but god, they had good taste. Quinn and Happy walked the two cops out to where our bikes were parked, the rest of us following behind. The two cops stood next to Jax and Bobby, while the rest of the club got on their bikes, lined up by the road side.

Jax held his hand out, indicating to the two cops that they could get started. They stood at one end of the line, starting in front of the nomads.

"Sorry for my behavior today," the first cop said, his partner following behind. Down the line they went, stopping to apologise to each Son as they passed. I stood to the side with Jax and Bobby, watching them walk down the line. They got as far as Tig, before Bobby and I looked at each other, and cracked up laughing. Jax chuckled as he walked away, following the cops as they walked down the line.

"It is good to be back," Bobby laughed, watching it play out. Jax nodded, grinning as he made his way back to his bike.

I kissed Bobby's cheek. "It's good to have you back," I said. I was still giggling as I reached Happy's bike, climbing on behind him.

"You seem like you're in a better mood," Happy noted, big smile plastered on his face.

I nodded, not saying anything as I pulled on my helmet. I tried not to think of all the other problems going on - they could wait until tomorrow. Instead, I wanted to at least enjoy the ride home with our club, making the most of the joyful mood everyone was in.

"Get home safe," Jax said to the cops, still grinning as we rode off home.


End file.
